<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стоило того? by EnokiHatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109525">Стоило того?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake'>EnokiHatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, и постоянные ссоры, немного о концепции омегаверса, немного о стереотипах и о том как я люблю их рушить, они любят друг друга, реборн самый ужасный омега на свете, тсунаеши заслуживает быть альфой, у них очень милая дочурка ахаха</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnokiHatake/pseuds/EnokiHatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ну и стоила она тех люлей, которые ты сейчас получишь?</p><p>&gt;[ау, где царит 27R, где есть семейные проблемы и юмор, и немного секса]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha!Sawada Tsunayoshi/Omega!Reborn, Sawada Tsunayoushi/Reborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это случилось… недавно, но Тсуна уже понимал, что просто так не отделается.</p><p>Он. Трахнул. Своего. Репетитора. Чертового сильнейшего киллера в мире. И не особо помнил, как это происходило, пока не увидел презрительный взгляд с утра пораньше.</p><p>Он сдохнет. Он уже это знал. То, что Реборн — омега, не мешало пристрелить ему своего никчемного ученика, и держало его от подобного поступка, видимо, исключительно клятва Девятому подготовить наследника. Правда, эта обязанность сейчас неожиданно свалилась на Фонга и Скалла, а сам итальянец очень много (под всеобщие охреневающие взгляды) времени проводил рядом с Верде. Кидал на Саваду злобные взгляды, обходил за несколько метров, если не километров, и повисшее и натянувшееся до звона в воздухе напряжение чувствовали все. Хранители не были исключением, и когда Гокудера начал расспрашивать, не угрожал ли ему репетитор, не взял ли заказ на любимого Джудайме, у Тсуны вырвалось признание. Так. Просто.</p><p>— Гокудера-кун, мы с ним переспали.</p><p>Конечно, тот уже собрался бежать мстить за девственность босса. Конечно, он посчитал, что именно брюнет домогался его. И, конечно, охренели все, когда оказалось наоборот, даже Мукуро забыл про фирменное «ку-фу-фу», шокировано приоткрыв рот. Зато Хибари весело усмехнулся, услышав в бормотании Савады фразы, мол «ничего из этого не помню», «вообще мозг отключился», «проснулся, почувствовал его запах на себе». Этот зверек просто постоянно притягивал к себе проблемы. Ямамото так вообще предложил поступить, как всякому порядочному альфе и положено, но шатен, только вспоминая эту ауру недовольства вокруг киллера и уже взрослое тело, подозревал, что этот странный омега наверняка вручную свернет ему шею, если напомнить о произошедшем.</p><p>— Савада, ты экстримально вляпался! — выдал Сасагава, покивала Хроме — и их босс покивал одновременно с ней. Этот факт он уже успел даже принять и осмыслить. Только ничего подобные раздумья не дали.</p><p>Реборн продолжал его игнорировать, на него тоже начинали странно коситься, но подходить не решались по очевидным причинам — не стоит подходить к нему, раздраженному, с верным Леоном на плече. Реборн с утра перестал пить чай, а начал алкоголь, и получал за это обреченные вздохи Верде. Реборн казался вечно голодным, но сам себя сдерживал, даже когда явно желающим взглядом смотрел на огромный обеденный стол, заставленный едой. Реборн задерживался в ванной, а когда выходил — из нее валил пар, а ученый оттаскивал киллера и что-то долго и возмущенно объяснял. Савада успешно пропускал эти странности до тех пор, пока бывший аркобалено Грозы, в который раз зачитав Реборну, что в сигаретах содержится никотин, метан, аммоний, деготь и еще куча другой дряни, не выловил непутевого Дечимо Вонголу и не оттащил в коридор поговорить.</p><p>— Так, бык-осеменитель, я в шоке, что приходится тебя так называть, ты вообще слепой или как? — иронично приподнимает бровь Верде, заставляя сперва покрасневшего Тсуну побледнеть от ужаса, а затем тыкает пальцем в сидящего на кухне итальянца, явно нервничающего без уже привычной пачки в руках и поэтому занимающего свой рот свежезаваренной лапшой. Хоть не рамен из ближайшего магазина, а домашнее, уже лучше. — Ты вот вообще изменений не видишь? — Савада мотает головой, задумчиво отводя взгляд в сторону. — И тебе нихрена не дало то, как я тебя обозвал? — взгляд карих глаз становится еще более непонимающим, чем до этого, и Верде со стоном хватается за волосы, явно желая их выдрать. Или снять с себя скальп. — Ладно, я начал понимать, какого черта Реборн решил умолчать об этом…</p><p>Пока ученый теребит рукава своего халата, обзывая самыми нелестными ругательствами своего «коллегу», обвиняя в том, что тупы вокруг люди настолько, что будто учебник биологии в жизни ни разу не читали. Ладно, Савада еще мог так. Но Реборн, магистр-в-математике, репетитор! почему он-то отрицает природу, Тсуна не выдерживает и спрашивает:</p><p>— Какую природу хоть?</p><p>Верде с хлопком прикладывает ладонь к лицу, оттягивает ее вниз. Взмахивает руками на манер «А… оно все колом» и высказывается как можно понятнее. Несколько раз.</p><p>— Залетел он от тебя. Детей ты решил сделать. Обрюхатить. Он носит твоего ребенка. Твою ж дивизию, почему ты такой идиот? — ученый со стоном удаляется по коридору, массируя пульсирующие виски и оставляя Тсунаеши в абсолютном недоумении.</p><p>Доходит до него лишь ночью, пока он лежит и пялится в потолок, доходит, да так, что юный альфа подскакивает с визгом на кровати, в панике прижимает руки к лицу. Пытается успокоиться. Под утро приходит мысль поступить так, как советовал Такеши, то есть, пойти и поговорить. Это же не сложно?..</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Савада приходит со школы, неуверенно мнется, а потом пытается обнять киллера, тут же получая удар под дых.<p>— Я пристрелю этого Верде, — Реборн отряхивается от прикосновения так тщательно, будто туда щедро плеснули грязи, и скрывается в доме, оставляя Тсунаеши вновь одного, на крыльце собственного дома. Шикарно. Только вот сам парень сдаваться теперь не намерен, хоть и не понимает, откуда взялось это упрямство в характере. А еще сдаваться не хочет Верде, всем и всему растрындев последние новости, и поэтому спят теперь брюнет и шатен в одной комнате. Только вот Саваду почти сразу справили на пол точным и уверенным пинком, устраиваясь на упругом матрасе и накрываясь одеялом.</p><p>И вновь у него не получилось уснуть. По напряженной и неподвижной спине брюнета было понятно, что у него — тоже.</p><p>— Реборн? — тихо-тихо произносит Савада, слыша обреченный вздох. Ну, хоть не стон раздражения. — Реборн, у нас так и не вышло поговорить…</p><p>— У меня и не было желания с тобой болтать, Никчемный Тсуна, — раздается хмык, а затем к альфе все же поворачиваются лицом. — И вообще находиться рядом: благодари этого придурка Верде и природу, если тут есть повод для благодарности.</p><p>— Есть! — вскидывается Савада: не зря же проштудировал весь интернет в поисках достоверной информации. — Есть, потому что если родители находятся слишком далеко от ребенка…</p><p>-…это может привести к еще одной головной боли. А она у меня, так чувствую, в скором времени будет не одна, — вот и раздраженный стон. Докаркался ведь.</p><p>После продолжительной (или просто так кажется?) тишины, Тсуна решается на еще один вопрос:</p><p>— А почему не решился на нормальный хирургический аборт?</p><p>— Во-первых, сходил бы ты куда-нибудь в лес с такими вопросами, а во-вторых, по-твоему, сколько мне лет, чтобы абортами баловаться? — Реборн чуть ли не шипит, заставляя Саваду в который раз тупо и осоловело моргать.</p><p>— Но… ты ведь куришь? — непонимающее срывается с губ, чтобы получить жесткий ответ:</p><p>— Мертворождение — это не аборт. И шансы не подохнуть при этом повышаются. А теперь закрой свой рот и спи, у тебя завтра тест по физике, только попробуй завалить.</p><p>Тсунаеши и правда ложится, чувствуя, как внутри разгорается какое-то непонятное пламя из противоречивых чувств: и гнев, и отчаяние, и какое-то непонятное желание защищать. Неудивительно, что на проверочную он приходит невыспавшимся, бледным, но с четким пониманием того, что хочет сделать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Саваде семнадцать, до совершеннолетия в Японии еще много лет, но до совершеннолетия в Италии — рукой подать, и парень готов брать на себя всю ответственность за проступок (преступление), если бы Реборн хоть как-то намекнул на то, что ему самому надо. Но он только стоит и курит, альфа и не понимает, в какой момент оказывается рядом, злобно смотрит снизу вверх: разница в росте сейчас не кажется столь колоссальной, как при первой встрече в нормальной форме, и так же яростно, чуть ли не по слогам проговаривает:<p>— Выкинь это.</p><p>— Завались.</p><p>В этом весь Реборн, этому вообще нельзя удивляться, но когда тонкие пальцы в который раз обхватывают фильтр, Савада сам выдирает сигарету из рук и втирает носом ботинка в землю. Взгляд глаза в глаза, и итальянец отчего-то чувствует, как дрожит рука с пачкой и как неясное тепло начинает разливаться по телу.</p><p>— Окей, — прерывает мужчина словоизлияние о том, что омегам курить вредно, беременным — тем более, и если ты не хочешь нашего ребенка (за это брюнет готов уничтожить одним только взглядом), то подумай хотя бы о себе. — Пять кругов вокруг Намимори, и я бросаю, — видимо, киллер был стопроцентно уверен, что такой задохлик сдуется после первого же круга. Только вот Савада кивнул с мрачной уверенностью и побежал, и даже прибежал через несколько часов, ближе к ночи! Только вот валился с ног от усталости, эти самые ноги тряслись, а вместо того, чтобы пойти отдыхать Тсуна упрямо тянул руку, чтобы забрать результат спора.</p><p>Вышло проще: Реборн сам, при нем, выкинул сигареты в мусорку под раковиной, позволив шатену удовлетворенно улыбнуться и наконец уплестись в сторону ставшей общей комнаты. Чтобы вырубиться там за столом с домашкой, конечно, для чего же еще.</p><p>Омега раздраженно фыркает, уже собираясь скинуть вместе со стулом непутевого, но внезапно замирает с поднятой рукой. Жалость? Наверняка она: этот идиот даже не удосужился сходить в душ, и от его одежды несло потом и его природным запахом. Отвратительно.</p><p>Проснулся Тсунаеши уже на привычном матрасе на полу и понял, что не может просто встать на ноги: так сильно они болели. Конечно, понеслись клятвы прийти к Джудайме и веселый смех, а Ламбо так и вообще решил перестать с частотой пулемета закидывать к ним в комнату гранаты: чревато, ведь раздраженный и явно недовольный тем, что ему придется провести весь день с учеником, объясняя школьную программу, Реборн мог стрельнуть так, что не поднимешься.</p><p>А Савада был совершенно по-дурацки счастлив. Это было странно хотя бы от того, что до момента… сцепки, он старался сперва быть подальше от этого ребенка с пистолетом, а потом — исключительно пытался спасти.</p><p>— Реборн? — решил спросить парень, видя, как про себя, одними губами, взмолился репетитор, потому что объяснять такие на деле простые вещи этому идиоту-гуманитарию он задолбался. Внезапно фантазия Савады подкинула ему вид омеги где-нибудь в итальянской церкви со скрещенными руками, с таким же беспрерывным шепотом, — так, стоп, ты не фетишист, нет.- А давай в кино сходим?</p><p>— У тебя от логарифмов мозги наизнанку вывернулись? — приподнял брови репетитор. — Нет конечно, никуда я с тобой не пойду.</p><p>Тогда Тсуна понял, что начинать нужно с малого, а задолбанный Реборн умеет сыпаться мозговыносящими фразочками похлеще того же Луссурии.</p><p>— А если я тебе завтрак в постель принесу? Выполнишь мою просьбу?</p><p>— Если в нем будет сыр-бри, грузинский и красный виноград, я еще подумаю, — хмыкнул Реборн, надеясь, что упрямство его ученика не зашкаливает за отметку «слишком». Как оказалось, оно давно перевалило за нее, только вот сам брюнет, сперва увидев любимые дорогие сыры отчего-то побледнел, позеленел и сорвался прочь в туалет, находясь в бьющемся на донышке настроении весь день. Как оказалось, тошнота и резкое изменение вкуса — норма для людей в положении, только вот сам омега явно считал все происходящее карой.</p><p>Зато он практически всегда держал слово, и Тсуна мог устроиться рядом на кровати, наблюдая, как устало смыкаются глаза после не очень активного дня (это Верде тоже смог объяснить: нужно плод питать, а этот гордец не то что не полнеет, наоборот, тощать стал, так еще и стресс у самого же по этому поводу, — неудивительно). Проявлений стресса Савада не видел, но, принеся утром сытный завтрак с мясным салатом встретил на себе изумленный, но явно благодарный взгляд.</p><p>Но аппетиты Реборн так и не захотел увеличить и продолжал худеть, то посмеиваясь над попытками спросить, чего ему сейчас хочется съесть, то в следующий момент огрызаясь, — перепады настроения, тоже, в принципе, типично, об этом Савада сам прочел.</p><p>Они продолжали спать в одной кровати на разных краях, Савада наловчился вставать раньше, чтобы успеть сделать завтрак и получить выговор от причины раннего подъема за то, что мешки под глазами не выглядят подобающе на лице будущего босса Вонголы. Самому Тсуне на это было все равно.</p><p>Он был просто в неописуемом восторге всякий раз, когда омега, сперва принюхавшись, принимался за приготовленную им еду, и паниковал всякий раз, когда организм киллера решал, что от подобной гадости внутри желудка надо избавиться.</p><p>Нана на это понимающе смотрела, иногда с укоризной на сына, но молчала, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию: и так чувствовалось, что ребенок появится не от чувства взаимного обожания и любви.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тсуна смотрел на полусонного киллера без пиджака, в спальной рубашке, которому Верде решил с утра пораньше проверить давление, пульс и реакцию зрачков (явно веселья ради, проблем со здоровьем у брюнета не было), и чувствовал, как по телу до самых кончиков пальцев разливается тепло. Нет, Савада верил, каким бы садистом не был Реборн, так бы шутить точно не стал, но…<p>Когда смотришь, как киллер старается держать спину прямо, пытаясь скрыть этот начавший появляться прогиб в пояснице, что он все-таки есть, хотелось кинуться и обнять. Но делал это Тсуна исключительно ночью, ему теперь позволялось прижиматься к спине, слушать размеренный стук сердца, проводить едва ощутимо пальцами по животу и груди, подмечая, что, несмотря на все нежелание Реборна просто его видеть, тело реагирует. По нему бежали мурашки, изредка оно само толкалось в объятия, изредка были едва слышные рваные вздохи.</p><p>И Тсуна, чувствуя себя самым последним извращенцем, понимал, что хотел. Видя совсем небольшой живот, придерживаемый сильными мышцами, у него чуть ли яйца не сводило от напряжения, и его успеваемость резко упала вниз, несмотря на всю поддержку и помощь со стороны друзей.</p><p>— Что за хрень, Никчемный Тсуна, у тебя же эволюция пошла вроде. Или ты так, до тупиковой ветви — и обратно, — Реборн просматривал результаты, обреченно вздыхая и иногда поясняя ошибки. Только вот сам Савада, чувствуя обострившийся запах, мог смотреть точно не в задание. Зато на губы, усталые глаза, черт-его-бы-побрал-изгиб спины, немного увеличившуюся грудь и живот — запросто. Хоть часами и не моргая.</p><p>— Реборн? — в ответ раздается тихий обреченный стон. — А это правда, что омеги во время беременности часто хотят… секса? — ему далось огромных трудов произнести это и не покраснеть, но в ответ был согласный кивок. — А ты хочешь? — вновь кивок. — Так давай переспим!</p><p>Брюнет отмирает от неожиданного крика, задумчиво сводит брови, вспоминая, на что же именно покивал, а потом усмехается, качая головой:</p><p>— Мелковат будешь ты для меня.</p><p>— Но в прошлый раз тебе понравилось! — принимается возмущаться альфа под негромкий, но смех:</p><p>— Ты его даже не помнишь, Тсуна, а я — помню. Так что отвали.</p><p>— И с каких пор учитель и ученик обсуждают такое?! — истерично взвывает только-только приехавший Колонелло, славно, что Лар Милч его затыкает «сметаной» по голове.</p><p>Подобный разговор оттягивается до лучших времен, но шатен сдаваться не собирается. Он не перестает держаться рядом с этой омегой, он, он-то! побеждает в споре, экстерном досдав контрольные и теперь ни на шаг не отходя от репетитора. Тот не знает, хорошо это или плохо. Тсуна знает, что раз пара аркобалено решила их навестить, то прошло уже точно месяца три. Три месяца… чуть больше. После этого должны были начаться следующие изменения в организме, и, по описаниям из книг, они были не самыми приятными.</p><p>Савада просто боялся. Забоялся до дрожи рук, когда оказалось, что у Реборна постоянная ноющая боль в животе и области бедер. И что ему теперь вообще никак неудобно спать: это было странно, живот не проглядывал так сильно, как указано, и наверняка это было от того, что сам киллер часто отказывался от еды.</p><p>Тсуна нервничал до такой степени, что однажды поспорил на полное медицинское обследование, даже не замечая изменившихся взглядов своих хранителей, они стали более… непонятно какими. В них не плескалась гордость, но явно было уважение, в них не было ярости, но иногда, вперемешку с умилением, проскакивало раздражение. Кажется, они просто увидели стремительное взросление будущего дона в экстремальных ситуациях.</p><p>Только вот именно сейчас Савада бы отдал все, чтобы это взросление даже и не начиналось, чтоб его причина исчезла, потому что… нет, киллер не стонал от боли и не метался, но явно старался уклониться от прикосновений к себе и устроиться полусидя. Тогда альфа сбагрил ему свое одеяло и подушку, просто, сполз на пол, чтобы накачать матрас, даже не замечая озадаченного взгляда со стороны.</p><p>После этого что-то поменялось.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты точно уверен? — переспросил в который раз Савада, и омега, устроившийся на его бедрах, раздраженно закатил глаза и окинул себя взглядом, мол, а сел бы я так, если бы не был уверен в своих действиях. Тсуна сглотнул, понимая, что… что-то пошло не так, раз его наваждение последнего месяца сейчас согласился с ним переспать и явно не чувствовал дискомфорта от прикосновений к своему телу. Ладонь Савады огладила небольшой живот (врачи сказали, что плод, может, и не слишком большой, но и не критично маленький, чтоб нервничать), видя, как черные глаза скрылись за длинными ресницами, и осторожно ссадил с себя, уже сам нависнув над итальянцем и приникнув к искривленным в довольной усмешке губам. Руки сами сместились на мягкий зад, сжимая его сквозь ткань штанов, и когда над ухом раздался тихий чувственный стон, Тсуну повело: он целовал и целовал, и целовал открытую шею, касаясь губами непонятного округлого шрама, притягивал к себе ближе, чтобы словить срывающиеся шумные вздохи и хриплый шепот, аккуратно избавлял от одежды, правда, запутавшись в своей и чуть не упав на разом напрягшегося Реборна, извиняющеся посасывал затвердевшие темные соски. Руки альфы скользили по длинным ногам, обводили живот, заставляя прогибаться сильнее, а когда ладонь уверенно легла на стоящий колом член, с губ сорвалось ругательство.<p>— Тихо-тихо, — улыбнулся Савада, проводя кольцом из пальцев по крупному для омеги органу, а затем прижался к нему губами, ловя кайф от того, как от его ласки подрагивает сильное тело, как пересохшие губы раз за разом выстанывают что-то совершенно неприличное, и от того, что взглянули на него привычным яростным взглядом, когда решил отстраниться.</p><p>— Помнишь, ты говорил, что я маловат буду? — взгляд карих глаз на мгновения стал рыжим, но этого хватило, чтобы сжаться и закусить губу в предвкушении. А потом едва хватало сил, чтобы не орать, находясь на границе боли и удовольствия, одновременно опасаясь повернуться в сторону и как-то надавить на живот. А отвернуться хотелось, потому что смотрел Савада в искаженное покрасневшее лицо внимательно, и не только в лицо, гораздо ниже раскрывшийся и растянутый анус судорожно сжимал четыре пальца, пока те поглаживали стенки и размашисто ударяли по простате.</p><p>Реборн помнил, что за эту ночь они потрахались несколько раз, но абсолютно не помнил, сколько раз кончил, поражаясь на утро тому, как многому можно отучиться в сети, даже нормально заниматься сексом.</p><p>— Теперь не отвертишься от слов, что тебе со мной было хорошо… — сонно бормочет альфа, аккуратно прижимаясь со спины, устроив ладони на животе. А Реборн только вздыхает: до чего придурок, после первого раза память отшибло так, что ничего не помнит.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они сидят на кухне, и пока Савада что-то доказывает с одной стороны, что нужно разминать мышцы, если отеки или онемения, и что все это норма, Верде спрашивает:<p>— На каком месяце собрался уезжать?</p><p>Для Тсуны это — как обухом по голове. Остальные аркобалено настолько же ошарашены. Савада заявляет, что ни на каком никто никуда не уедет, с какой-то едва уловимой гордостью во взгляде замечает, как Реборн сперва тянется к сигаретам, но так же резко одергивает от них руку, и выходит проветриться.</p><p>За ним, как ни странно, выходит и бывший аркобалено Солнца, присаживается на террасу рядом, задирает голову вверх: Тсуна уже знает, что именно на такого, расслабленного и уверенного, киллера часто западали девушки и парни. И как-то криво усмехается, понимая, что сам запал на него раздраженного и… наверное, уже своего.</p><p>— Тсуна, ты же понимаешь, что оставить меня при себе в мире мафии — чревато, это будет твоей очередной слабостью, — начинает брюнет, и его прерывают.</p><p>— Никогда не думал, что сильнейший может стать слабостью, — взгляд черных глаз сменяется на злой. — Все в порядке, Реборн, я смогу обеспечить безопасность всей семье.</p><p>Всей семье — он подразумевает и самого Реборна. Только вряд ли ему нужна защита: и сам сможет обеспечить. Но лишние люди не помешают.</p><p>— Никчемный Тсуна, — обреченно вздыхает репетитор, закинув ногу на ногу. — Тебе нужна красивая девушка рядом, чтоб поддерживать престиж семьи, та же Киоко…</p><p>— Ты же сам был против.</p><p>— Что? — киллер непонимающе сводит брови, а потом закатывает глаза.</p><p>Это был самый обычный день, в который Савада рискнул заглядеться на Киоко-чан. Даже не так, он просто смотрел и сравнивал, до тех пор, пока итальянец не подошел к нему со спины и тихо хмыкнул.</p><p>— Стоило того?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Стоила она тех люлей, которые ты сейчас получишь?</p><p>Тогда Савада качал с неимоверной скоростью пресс под прицелом, но чувствовал себя еще более неимоверно счастливым. Это же была ревность, да?</p><p>— На мои эмоции тогда не смотри, это не сильно важно.</p><p>— Это важно, — Тсунаеши упрямо качает головой. — Разве не здорово, находиться рядом с тем, кого любишь, и хранить его безопасность?</p><p>— Любишь, — Реборн усмехается, горько, но больше смешливо. — Это когда ты успел?</p><p>— Ну, когда поставил тебе метку.</p><p>Тишина резко сдавливает виски на долгие пару минут.</p><p>— Ты все вспомнил.</p><p>— Ага. Я долго думал, почему к твоему запаху и примешался какой-то еще.</p><p>— На залет свалить?</p><p>— Неа, я ж все проштудировал, там ничего подобного не было указано.</p><p>И вновь тишина. Через долгие мгновения Савада чувствует приятную тяжесть от лохматой головы на своих коленях. Приглаживает жесткие черные волосы и мягко улыбается, так, что нельзя не улыбнуться в ответ.</p><p>— Я все равно куда-нибудь уеду, не хочу, чтоб меня видели совсем неповоротливым.</p><p>— Я хочу тебя таким увидеть.</p><p>— Больной, — Тсунаеши сжимается под этим взглядом, а потом сам подается к мягким губам, нежно целуя.</p><p>Все будет хорошо, потому что… он любит. А Реборн наверняка просто скрывает, дождемся следующего месяца с истериками, вся правда всплывет на поверхность.</p><p>О том, что правда будет приятной, ласково урчала интуиция.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Реборн, несмотря на вроде как компромисс в недавней беседе, успевает свалить на третьей стадии, прихватив с собой ученого, и от этого Саваде хочется. Рычать. От ревности. И еще — от безысходности, потому что знает и понимает: сейчас с места сорваться нельзя. Вот совсем. Потому что скоро его примут как нового босса Вонголы, потому что это будет, наверняка, один из тяжелейших дней в его жизни, потому что… этих причин слишком много, чтобы перечислять. Но ни одна не перекрывает его тоску, когда Реборн не возвращается в солнечную Италию долгое время, а Верде лишь смеется, нервно и как-то истерически, когда Тсуна спрашивает, как там они.</p><p>Возвращаются эти двое… нет, уже трое, когда его дочери исполняется три месяца. И жизнь в Вонголе резко перестает идти по уже налаженным рельсам, сходя с них и врезаясь куда-то в гору. Или сваливаясь в обрыв.</p><p>— Пошел от нее к черту, — шипит киллер, кидая недоверчивый и злобный взгляд на Емицу, и тот непонимающе отшатывается. Затем приходит к сыну и говорит, что ему стоит что-нибудь сделать со своим омегой.</p><p>— И зачем я должен с ним что-то делать? — приподнимает брови Савада, и отец давится воздухом, благо, решил не притрагиваться к стакану с йогуртом. — Реборн далеко не идиот, и раз не подпускает, значит, что-то в тебе ему не нравится. Это норма. Тебе мама может рассказать, — не удерживается от шпильки в сторону Внешнего советника Тсуна, и тот яростно хлопает дверью перед тем, как выйти. Правильно-правильно, удели хоть раз время терпеливой доброй женушке, была б на ее месте та же Бьянки — уже бы бездыханным где-нибудь валялся.</p><p>Но то, что он одобряет поведение киллера в сторону теоретического «свекра», не означает, что у них вообще одобрение во всем. Наоборот, спокойные беседы между этими двумя настолько редкость, что Саваде кажется, что его намеренно игнорируют и пытаются избегать, чтоб не трепать себе нервы.</p><p>Вспомнить хотя бы то, как долго возмущался Тсуна, узнав о том, что итальянец отказался сразу же от естественного вскармливания, дело дошло чуть ли не до драки за ребенка, пока девочку не забрал к себе на руки старший мужчина и презрительно проговорил:</p><p>— Во-первых, Никчемность, — о, да, точно, именно тогда появилось это новое прозвище, — то, что я омега, хорошо перекрывается тем, что я перво-наперво, мужчина, потом часть мафии, а потом еще — и союзник Вонголы, которая, о, неожиданно, до сих пор не развалилась под твоим управлением, и я не собираюсь уходить в отставку даже после… этого, — киллер кривится, а у Савады сердце пропускает удар. — А, во-вторых, у нее непереносимость лактозы, идиот!</p><p>Кажется, это была самая длинная фраза, брошенная в сторону Дечимо за последнее время. А, нет, была еще одна, когда шатен неуверенно подошел к сидящему на диване с малышкой мужчине: она перекатывалась со спины на живот и обратно, приподнималась на локтях, когда изящная ладонь отца тянулась к легким, слишком, как у Тсуны, волосам, чтобы пригладить их, и это не могло не вызвать улыбку.</p><p>Улыбка исчезла после того, как спросили об имени ребенка. Точнее, после того, как на вопрос как-то безразлично и устало пожали плечами:</p><p>— Не знаю. У меня фантазия не слишком работает для подобного.</p><p>Все, на том, как тогда Савада вышел из комнаты прочь, началось общение короткими общими фразами. И если Реборна явно все устраивало: и так компании хватало, девочке безумно нравились все друзья отца-альфы, а особенно нравились их вещи. Пистолеты, например. Динамит. Пришлось смириться с тем, что нормальные игрушки ей не нравятся, когда перед обеденным сном началась истерика и успокоилась только тогда, когда, под всеобщие ошарашенные взгляды, сильные для ребенка ручонки обхватили винтовку Колонелло. Тот еще долго клялся бывшему аркобалено Солнца, что точно разрядил, что ничего не случится. Только брюнет все равно, уже под умиленные вздохи, просидел все это время с дочерью. А потом чуть не пристрелил своего непутевого друга за то, что все-таки ничего не было разряжено. Спас ситуацию Скалл, который со слезами на глазах терпел попытки выдрать пирсинг, — пришлось отвлечься и прийти на помощь непутевому каскадеру.</p><p>И если бывшие аркобалено старались окружить друга, то Саваду окружала Вария, Шимон, Бьякуран, ЦЕДЕФ, а с ними — куча бумажной волокиты. Право, он чувствовал себя тем еще бюрократом и очень сильно уставал от такого.</p><p>Так и случилась еще одна ссора.</p><p>Он просто зашел и увидел, как устало и немного обреченно смотрит на девочку омега, и как тихим, немного охрипшим голосом зачитывает новости. Раньше она прекрасно под них засыпала. Теперь ей, видимо, очень понравилось слушать про жирного хаски, застрявшего в коробке, про морских свинок с венками роз на голове и про диснеевских принцесс.</p><p>— Могу я помочь? — Тсуна подходит ближе и под очень тяжелым взглядом забирает своего ребенка на руки. — Эй, посмотри, как ты всех измотала, пора засыпать, — он нежно улыбается, ему в ответ скалится беззубый рот, а за спиной разносится недовольный хмык. — Что такое?</p><p>— Ничего, — Реборн забирает девочку с его рук, чувствуя какое-то облегчение от того, как она доверчиво жмется ближе. — Просто легко, наверное, заботиться, когда приходишь раз в несколько дней.</p><p>— Да я могу посидеть с Анастейшей сколько угодно, — вскидывается японец и сжимается, почувствовав резкое понижение температуры. Не наброситься сейчас на альфу, не пристрелить его тупую наглую башку, — все это потому, что девочка испугалась резкой смены настроения, и теперь ее вновь надо будет успокаивать.</p><p>— Отлично, гений, тогда находи в своем плотном графике день, посмотрим.</p><p>— Да хоть завтра!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>И завтра действительно наступает. Да еще как. Савада действительно приходит и забирает дочь с собой. Реборн может насладиться жизнью и отоспаться (чем и пользуется), принять горячий долгий душ (восхитительно, как давно не было в его жизни подобной радости), приготовить себе нормальный завтрак: чуть ли не напевая себе под нос от счастья, нарезать салат, сделать горячие бутерброды… и уже к десяти утра нервно постукивать пальцами по столу. Что за чертова тревога? Все же должно быть хорошо.<p>Но ему все равно приходится встать и как можно незаметнее отправиться к Тсунаеши, опасаясь повредить его и без того низкое самомнение своим присутствием.</p><p>Только в итоге Тсуна задевает самооценку Реборна, а в груди явно расцветает комплекс неполноценности: альфа не чувствует себя скованным, общается с малышкой, не дает ей баловаться, а еще — она отзывается на это чертово имя. Имя, которое ей дали, даже не обсудив с ним, родителем!</p><p>Малышка, словно почувствовав эти странные мысли, ежится в руках Савады, тихо хныча, а сам он оборачивается по сторонам, пытаясь найти причину столь резкой смены настроения. Реборна возле двери уже нет. Он не видит Реборна, когда приходится выйти в сад, когда вбегает в ванную комнату, чтобы отмыть детские руки от непонятной косметики Луссурии: в ванной потом долго еще витает аромат детского мыла, не видит, но заботится о ребенке. Брюнет слабо выдыхает, понимая, что вряд ли тут потребуется более его присутствие, и идет к Верде уточнять, в какое время там нужно было доделать прививки.</p><p>Тсуна просит оставить Анастейшу с собой еще, и теперь омега находится в практически полном одиночестве: все тянутся к ребенку, а не к нему, на улице немного прохладно, и эти все — сидят внизу. Смеются. Брюнет обреченно и недовольно закатывает глаза и, стараясь хоть как-то отвлечься от задолбавшего шума, идет в свою, отдельную, уже давно пустующую комнату с кипой бумаг. Кажется, какая-то служанка удивленно охает, как это, такое несет и даже совсем не горбится, но ее лаконично посылают к черту и закрывают дверь. Отлично, покой.</p><p>— Ну что, Анастейша, заглянем в кабинет все же. А то папе нужно поработать, — Тсуна со смехом врывается внутрь и обмирает. Нет, здесь все нормально. Слишком нормально. Даже идеально. Стопки документов разложены по краям, каждые по теме соединены скрепкой; перевязаны папки новых, белых писем, явно ответы на те приглашения и договора, осталось отправить — и все; все полки очищены от пыли, стекла просто блестят. Малышка жмется к нему, что-то угукая себе под нос даже тогда, когда Савада идет сначала в ее комнату (ее и Реборна, поправляет он сам себя) и никого там не находит, даже когда останавливается перед запертой дверью старой комнаты своего репетитора, а интуиция тихо скулит — за дверью нет никого, хозяин. Но он все равно стучит в дверь.</p><p>И еще.</p><p>И еще раз.</p><p>До тех пор, пока за спиной не слышит раздраженный вздох:</p><p>— Совсем мозги отказали, что ли, или правда не видишь, что закрыто?</p><p>От Реборна тянет дождем, который стучит за окном, и совсем чуть-чуть — никотином.</p><p>— Мы же договорились, что ты бросаешь… — собирается было разразиться тирадой шатен, даже не собираясь из-за этого запаха передавать ребенка на руки родителя, и теперь итальянец раздражен сильнее. Настолько, что изо рта льется неприкрытый яд, несмотря на то, что вроде как обычные слова:</p><p>— А, точно. Как я мог забыть, я же никогда в жизни не держал слово. Даже выигранное в честном пари. Хм-м, а то, что это может тянуть от очередного босса мелкой семейки, который решил прикоснуться и приблизиться сильнее, чем следовало, конечно, быть такого не может, — девочку забирают к себе на руки, и у Тсуны выбивают пол из-под ног: Реборн, да, смотрит обеспокоенно, но… нежности, присущей всем омегам по отношению к своим чадам, он найти в этих черных глазах не может. — Там завтра встреча, требуют исключительно тебя. Иди отоспись, выдохся наверняка.</p><p>Тсуна осознает, насколько вымотан этой неделей с дочерью, когда захлопывается дверь перед носом. Даже сил не остается подходить, стучать вновь и спрашивать, их хватает только на удачную слабенькую попытку доползти до кровати.</p><p>С того дня Савада начинает глядеть пристальнее. От этого его омега начинает глядеть в ответ с искренним непониманием ситуации, весь его вид так и говорит: что не так-то?</p><p>Девочка принимает в большую семью всех друзей, но прижимается ближе всего к своим. Кровным. Она смотрит янтарными огромными глазами. Потом мучается с первыми молочными зубами. С ней же мучается и брюнет, даже не видя обеспокоенности на лице Дечимо. Что-то явно поменялось. И это что-то — непонятно, в какую сторону.</p><p>Когда к нему приходит Верде объяснять, он начинает воспринимать его как кат-сцену в игре, вводящую в курс дела:</p><p>— Короче, харе Реборна пугать, он уже начинает думать, что ты рехнулся, раз так пристально на него смотришь, — ученый закуривает, а Тсуна упрямо поджимает губы:</p><p>— Но с ним ведь что-то не так! — это заставляет Грозу поперхнуться и выдавить из себя «Вот это неожиданная проницательность». — Я угадал, — утверждение, не вопрос.</p><p>— Эх, парень-парень, — Верде качается на стуле. — Ты же прочел книги про состояние омег во и после беременности? — кивок. — Во. Слыхал о послеродовой депрессии?</p><p>— Что?! — сейчас Тсуна готов сорваться с места и бежать разъяснять. Реборн, что, разочаровался в ребенке? Он хотел вышвырнуть его как-нибудь в окно? Залет как-то повредил его физическому состоянию?</p><p>— Тихо-тихо, успокойся, — примирительно вверх поднимается ладонь. — Ничего подобного. У тебя все на лице написано, — тут же поясняют незадачливому альфе. — Просто… наверное, он немного разочарован в себе.</p><p>— Что? — вновь срывается с губ, и он бы явно посмеялся над шуткой «пластинку заело», если б сейчас это не было единственным, что можно выдавить из себя.</p><p>— Понимаешь, он чувствует тягу к ребенку только как к объекту. Который надо защищать. За которым надо следить. Волноваться. Сама его сущность толкает на подобное поведение. Только вот я видел тот озадаченный взгляд нашего друга, когда он впервые увидел Аню, — Верде специфически сокращает имя их дочки, что не выходит не поморщиться. Или он морщится от полученной информации? — Он не чувствует чего-то другого. У него нет той самой воспетой в сказочках любви к ребенку. Может, возраст. Мировоззрение. Понятия не имею, — ученый пожимает плечами и наблюдает за бледным лицом Тсунаеши. Правильно-правильно, размышляй, а то ему самому подобные мысли уже оскомину набили.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>По приближению ноября усиливались дожди, и все больше расцветал Тсуна, стараясь проводить со своей небольшой семьей больше времени. Итальянец терпел, терпел то, что его вытаскивали на прогулку возле особняка и что в эти моменты его держали за руку сильные пальцы, терпел то, что его ученик наконец рискнул полностью обосноваться в их комнате и хохотал на попытки спихнуть его с кровати. Не получалось по двум причинам: Реборн вообще очень полюбил и оценил такую вещь как сон, и вырубался сразу, как только коснется подушки, и внезапно давший в росте Тсунаеши. Он почти догнал киллера, и почему-то подобное приводило в бешенство.<p>— Ты с чего таким заботливым резко стал? — хмурит он брови после очередной попытки поцеловать с утра.</p><p>— А? Разве я до этого не вел себя так? Анастейша…</p><p>— Я не о ней, а в общем, — киллер продолжает поджимать губы: с именем так или иначе приходилось смиряться, и сам уже начал его использовать в обращении.</p><p>Савада опирается о столешницу поясницей и… начинает. Омега готов застонать от обреченности.</p><p>— Дело в том, что я заметил твое странное отношение к дочери…</p><p>— Верде.</p><p>Тсуна вскидывает брови: — Что, Верде?</p><p>— Пристрелить его надо было. Нет, язык вырвать, сам полезный, но этот орган явно мешает жить спокойно, — киллер спокоен, как удав, но это не отменяет того, как нервно он поглаживает ребенка вдоль позвонков. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что… рождение ребенка может повергнуть меня в пучину отчаяния?</p><p>— Но так часто бывает, я читал…</p><p>— Ты читал, а я рожал, — Савада мучительно краснеет от подобной постановки фактов. — И я не собирался ни разу прикончить ее. Даже когда хотел в висок себе стрельнуть, чтобы поспать.</p><p>Тсуна присаживается рядом, замечая легкую улыбку на губах киллера. И, поддавшись чутью, обнимает его за талию. Анастейша заползает к нему на колени, внимательно смотря карими глазами, и Реборн вздыхает, откидывая голову на плечо.</p><p>— Я заперт между двух Савад, помогите.</p><p>— Кстати, что насчет перенять мою фамилию.</p><p>— Свали от меня с этим, неромантичный идиот.</p><p>Они замолкают, буквально на несколько мгновений, пока перед глазами шатена проносится слишком уж нереалистичная картина, где есть он, Реборн, свадьба, подрастающая дочка… А потом он сам отмахивается — под подозрительным взглядом и опасным изломом приподнятой брови — понимая, что не хочет подобной сказки.</p><p>— А какой хочешь, о любитель говорить мысли вслух? — Реборн смотрит еще более внимательно, осторожно приподнимая изрядно подросшую за это время малышку под мышки под ее заливистый счастливый визг.</p><p>— Не знаю. Где-нибудь в мафии, — черные глаза заинтересованно блеснули. — В полной хаоса жизни, — итальянец усмехается даже повернувшись к нему корпусом. — Но желательно, чтоб ты был рядом, доверял хоть кому-нибудь, а Анастейша была прелестной девочкой, оставляющей хоть иногда в этой комнате нас двоих, без себя.</p><p>— Озабоченный, — фыркает омега под громкие возмущения о том, что секса у Савады не было с того самого раза и об измене он даже не думал. — Только обучать ее буду я. Никаких лишних людей. Ну, может, еще Фонг.</p><p>— А? — Тсуна вскидывает брови, наблюдая за тем, как киллер поднимается с девочкой и относит ее, подуставшую, в кровать. — То есть, ты согласен?</p><p>— Вот как только она вырастет — отвечу.</p><p>— Хэй, нечестно!</p><p>Реборн мягко смеется, чувствуя непривычное тепло, оседающее где-то в груди.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мужчина смотрит настолько обреченно и настолько категорично отодвигает от себя красивую чашку с не менее красивым капучино, чтобы встать и заварить себе эспрессо, что повар даже оскорбляется. Смотрит на босса, сидящего рядом, но тот лишь вздыхает, ведет плечами и отмахивается, мол, не обращай внимания, это же Реборн, чего ты ждал. И сам забирает капучино себе, потому что ему тоже нужно бы проснуться. Или уснуть на подольше. Тсунаеши наблюдает за мужчиной сквозь полуприкрытые веки, за размеренными отученными движениями и… тем, как внезапно озадаченно замирает Реборн, смотря в верхние ящики.</p><p>— Ты чего? — голос хриплый после долгого молчания. Брюнет переводит плечами, будто скидывая с себя вопрос — и явно хватает первую попавшуюся баночку со специей, чтобы высыпать в эспрессо две полных чайных ложки. И чуть не подавиться, сглотнув. — И что это? — мягко усмехается Савада, посмеиваясь уже более открыто от сдавленного «Гвоздика». Однако Реборн, откровенно морщась, выпивает маленькую чашку залпом — по скулам расплывается румянец — и рявкает так, что даже проходящие мимо служанки вздрагивают, чуть не выронив чистые вещи:</p><p>— Анастейша! А ну спустилась вниз сейчас же!</p><p>— Нет! — доносится такое же недовольное в ответ. — Я не хочу вставать!</p><p>— Ты не спишь уже час, хватит дурить!</p><p>— Ре… — заикается Тсуна, а потом вспоминает, как, не стесняясь, кроют матом варийцы, и прерывает себя.</p><p>— А вот и сплю! Откуда ты знаешь, что я делаю?!</p><p>Мужчина сжимает ладонь в кулак — можно уже клясться, что видел золотистые искры в черных глазах? — но тут же прикладывает ладони к лицу в полумолитвенном жесте, умоляя себя успокоиться, пока нахер всех не перестрелял (у Тсунаеши от этого интуиция опасливо вздрагивает, пробегая холодными пальцами по позвонкам), и выходит за дверь, чтобы вытащить дочь на завтрак. Пара минут тишины — и внутрь врывается черноволосая девчонка, которая, сбиваясь, заявляет альфе, что она сама решила выйти и никто не заставлял ее, да. И съеживается под прищуренным взглядом киллера, нарочито медленно усаживаясь за стол, рывком пододвигая к себе блюдце с некогда любимыми фоккачами и кусая одну так, словно это — самая мерзкая вещь в мире.</p><p>— Реборн, нет… — заторможенно реагирует Тсунаеши на то, как омега вливает в себя уже вторую кружку двойного эспрессо и тайком показывает ему средний палец.</p><p>Кризис двух лет — это кризис не только ребенка.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Анастейша отказывается практически от всего, и Реборн, до этого бесившийся, наконец понимает основную выгоду получившейся ситуации: он спрашивает, будет ли она то или иное есть, и <s>если</s> когда получает «Нет», то съедает все сам. Девочка лишается шариков Несквик, запасов творожков (тут присоединяется и Савада, виновато посматривая на ребенка), шоколадных яиц от Милки и смотрит на своих родителей, как на самых ужасных людей на свете. И все равно отказывается, пытаясь закатить истерику, мол, и не мне, и не вам, и вообще никому, но Реборн с совершенно равнодушным видом разрезает сочную маракуйю и спрашивает «Будешь?». И снова получает отказ. И снова съедает сам. На ананасе девочка срывается и жует вместе со всеми, выглядя то ли невероятно счастливой, то ли невероятно подавленной.<p>— Ужасный пример родительства, — бурчит себе под нос Гокудера, пока девочка, борясь с дремотой, все же вырубается на бедрах отца, но все равно сопротивляясь его рукам, которые пытаются ее для начала перевернуть, а затем и отнести в кровать.</p><p>— Вон твой босс, где-то там календарь твоих течек, заделай еще одного наследничка и покажи класс в воспитании ребенка, — ухмыляется Реборн, все же сумев схватить дрыгающую ногами во сне девочку и просто закинуть к себе на плечо.</p><p>— Чего-о-о?! — содрогается и внутренне, и внешне Хаято, оглушив и бывшего аркобалено, и проходящего мимо Мукуро и разбудив только-только заснувшую Анастейшу. Та смотрит совершенно бодро, будто только что не была в отрубе и не реагировала на тряску и качку, Реборн обжигает злющим взглядом, а иллюзионист с интересом заглядывает в залу, моргая разноцветными глазами. Брюнет выдает что-то непереводимое вроде как по-итальянски, но хер его знает, как это перевести, это даже на слух повторить сложно, и уходит к себе, хлопнув дверью так, чтоб проснулся если не весь дом, то хотя бы его большая часть.</p><p>— Что он такого сказал, раз затронул твое хрупкое душевное равновесие? — посмеивается Рокудо.</p><p>— Что мне стоит переспать с Джудайме, чтобы показать, как хорошо я воспитываю детей! — возмущенно, но явно тише, чем до этого, высказывается Гокудера, взмахивая руками. И обмирает, заслышав за спиной обреченный стон и совсем убитое «Да когда ж вы все начнете ладить». Он смотрит на вымученного босса, тот похлопывает его по плечу, потом туманника и уходит следом за разъяренным киллером. И ожидает увидеть что угодно, но только не вновь уснувшего ребенка и не явно раздумывающего, кидаться ли ему прямо сейчас из распахнутого окна, омегу. Из яростного шепота доносится фраза «Почему, блять, о таком никто не предупреждает заранее?», а Леон, подбадривающий хозяина и впитывающий в себя излишки Солнечного Пламени, лишь тихо-тихо стрекочет, развалившись на подоконнике.</p><p>— Не стоило с ним так грубо, — качает головой Савада и понимает, что начал не с того.</p><p>— Стоило, — не понижая голос, отвечает Реборн. — Задрали уже. Все. И скажи заменить тот дерьмовый кондиционер для белья, дышать невозможно в этой приторной сладости.</p><p>— Не выражайся. Но да, хорошо, завтра скажу.</p><p>— Завтра уже должно быть иначе, — с угрозой проговаривает брюнет и ерошит волосы, не зная, куда деть руки, когда вновь так хочется курить.</p><p>— В твоей комнате могу прогарантировать, но не более, — мягко улыбается Тсунаеши, замечая секундное благодарное выражение на лице Реборна. — А ты больше не рассказывай ребенку те стремные сказки.</p><p>— Это братья Гримм.</p><p>— Там насилуют, — загибает пальцы Савада, — сжигают заживо, рожают в коме, выкалывают глаза, отрезают пальцы… мне продолжать?</p><p>— Реализм, — смеется Реборн, но кивает. — Окей, буду те стремные японские городские легенды зачитывать.</p><p>— А потом удивляешься, почему она с тобой так себя ведет, — это вылетает без предварительного обдумывания, лицо Реборна становится каким-то угрюмым, а сам Тсуна готов себя придушить. Потому что и начал не с того и решил не тем закончить, классный дипломат, классные социальные навыки, как он вообще дожил до своих двадцати…</p><p>Тишина затягивается, и он пытается привлечь к себе внимание коротким «Эй». И получает неожиданное искреннее признание:</p><p>— Ваша правда: у меня совершенно отсутствует, — мужчина морщится, — материнский инстинкт. И я не знаю, как и что нужно делать с ребенком. И теперь мне на полном серьезе иногда хочется в нее выстрелить. Нет человека — нет проблемы. А она-взрослая — это концентрат проблем, даже младенец не сравнится. Даже при условии того, что она еще нихрена не взрослая!.. — Реборн смотрит на Анастейшу холодным и пристальным взглядом, и гиперинтуиция сворачивается кольцами, как змея перед броском, готовая и перехватывать пули и заламывать руки. Это бесполезно против лучшего киллера, но плевать. — И вот вроде хочется стрельнуть, но не можешь.</p><p>Леон снова стрекочет, цепляясь когтистыми лапами за плечи хозяина, и забирается практически на голову, пытаясь издать рокот, похожий на мурчание.</p><p>— Что сдерживает? — аккуратно спрашивает Тсунаеши, пододвигаясь поближе, чтобы оставалась между ними буквально пара сантиметров.</p><p>— Да потому, что она ныла и не хотела спать оттого, что у нее болела голова. Весь день. Весь день трепала мне нервы, пока я сам ее не задел Пламенем и не понял, чего она ноет! — закатывает глаза мужчина. — Теперь дрыхнет, а мне думай: это я растерял всю внимательность или что?</p><p>Тсунаеши моргает, замедленно поворачивает голову к омеге, и на его лице настолько охреневшее выражение, что становится страшно:</p><p>— Ты умеешь лечить.</p><p>— А?</p><p>— Ты задел ее Пламенем, понял, что именно не так, и вылечил. Ты. Умеешь. Лечить. Солнце Аркобалено умеет лечить.</p><p>Реборн выглядит чуть ли не паникующим и явно бесится от своего откровения, которое обернулось ему таким неприятным боком. Савада же наоборот льнет все ближе, и шок сменяется искренним восторгом.</p><p>— А знаешь, что еще? — спрашивает юноша, сжимая чужие локти в своих ладонях. Брюнет отводит взгляд влево и вверх, пытаясь понять, где, блять, на протяжении десяти минут, успел еще проштрафиться. — Первой, среди всех наших знакомых, ты вылечил Анастейшу. Не знаю, что там у тебя перещелкнуло в голове, что ты проявил к ней милосердие, но я посчитаю это за проявление заботы. Забота просто так не появляется. Ты все-таки чувствуешь что-то к ней, кроме желания прибить.</p><p>— У тебя, блять, отвратительные логические цепочки! — Реборн вырывается и отходит куда подальше. Затем кидает взгляд исподлобья, пропитанный недовольством, и вовсе выходит из детской.</p><p>Тсунаеши присаживается рядом с дочерью, поглаживая ее по волосам. С лица не сходит наверняка невероятно тупое, но и невероятно счастливое выражение лица. Он заперт между одной очень маленькой капризной брюнеткой и одним очень старым капризным брюнетом, и ему совсем не хочется из этих тисков вылезать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Может, ты поднимешься с пола? — Реборн смотрит вниз, на дочь, которая его не видит, потому что тоже смотрит вниз, уперевшись носом в пол.<p>— Я не хочу-у-у до-о-ождь… — хнычет девочка, поднимая карие глазки в поволоке слез.</p><p>— Слышал? — поворачивается киллер к Колоннелло, который прикатил к самостоятельной, но очень беременной Лар Милч, но не против побыть и с будущей Одиннадцатой. — Свалил.</p><p>— Офигел, кора!</p><p>— Не выражайтесь при детях, — холодно просит Хибари, отпивая зеленого чая.</p><p>— Даже мелкие понимают больше чем ты, два аргумента за то, чтобы ты ушел, — хмыкает Реборн. Блондин дуется, бормоча что-то себе под нос и укладывая голову на скрещенные руки. Пара минут тишины — и снова хныки. И снова что-то непереводимое с почти-что-итальянского.</p><p>— Я не могу менять погоду! — шипит Реборн на уже более привычном языке, и бледнеет, заслышав следующую жалобу:</p><p>— Гла-а-азки мокрые!</p><p>— Так не плачь!</p><p>— Но гла-а-а-азки-и-ик! Мокры-ые!</p><p>Гокудера снова смотрит невероятно осуждающе сквозь тонны бумаг, но в этот раз молчит, опасаясь очередного возмутительного комментария.</p><p>— Она очень похожа на тебя, Реборн, — приглушенно говорит Колоннелло, и даже по голосу ясно, что эта сволочь улыбается. — Только пока не настолько токсичная задница.</p><p>— Я передам Лар Милч, что ты совершенно не ебешь, какой трэш тебя поджидает в будущей роли родителя, — гадко улыбается брюнет. Гокудера, кажется, задыхается на фоне, и даже Хибари повернул голову на столь редкий сейчас в этом доме мат.</p><p>— Отец, это же плохое слово, — дергает за штанину уже не ревущая Анастейша. Только дорожки на красных щеках — доказательство слез.</p><p>— В сторону вот этого дяденьки ты можешь его использовать.</p><p>— Я же шутил, кора!</p><p>— Ниибешь!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тсуна смотрит обреченно, но ругаться не хочет, и так подобного в жизни много, потому только спрашивает:<p>— Почему Колоннелло внезапно стал «дядюшкой Не Ебешь»?</p><p>— Ниибешь, — поправляет Реборн, смотря в глаза. Уголки его губ подрагивают, а затем он срывается на хохот, и Тсунаеши не может удержаться от желания метнуть в эту лохматую голову что-нибудь потяжелее. Типа ручки. Другого под рукой просто не оказалось. Анастейша удивленно смотрит на своих внезапно расшалившихся родителей и выбегает следом за ними из кабинета. Отец, обычно такой уставший и раздраженный, перемахивает через перила лестниц, удирая от явно недовольного папы, у которого, кажется, даже глаза в стократ ярче стали. Реборн с довольным смехом тараторит что-то на не понятном никому диалекте (становится ясно после визга Савады: «Задрал использовать свой катанийский!») и смеется в ответ на замудреные японские ругательства. И уже зло рычит, когда пытается очиститься от мягкого сыра, оказавшегося и на волосах, и на лице, и на одежде.</p><p>— Ты хоть знаешь, сколько стоят эти вещи?! — оттирается экс-аркобалено, даже не смотря на Тсунаеши с его невероятно виноватым выражением лица. — Убери свои культяпки от моего лица, сейчас еще хуже сделаешь, никчемность!</p><p>— Да погоди-и-и, у тебя же все виски в нем! — все же тянется к нему Савада. Реборн вздыхает, но покорно замирает, пока его пытаются оттереть и так уже угробленным пиджаком. Девочка думает, что сейчас-то, сейчас-то снова поскандалят, как обычно бывает, однако Тсунаеши ласково-ласково целует в щеку, а Реборн только трет это место пальцами и отводит взгляд.</p><p>Как. Ниибешь. Мило.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Если ты не хочешь есть эти орсини, я съем их за тебя, — жмет плечами Реборн, ставя перед дочерью тарелку, но та мотает головою и принимается уминать ужин за обе щеки. Брюнет даже вскидывает брови в изумлении. И осторожно спрашивает: — И сегодня голову без криков будем мыть?<p>— Угу, — кивает девочка. И внезапно широко-широко улыбается. И шепчет. — Папа пытался меня подкупить картошкой-фри, чтобы я больше не капризничала.</p><p>Киллер замирает. В голове мысли от «Моя дочь невероятно хитра» до «Что за ебанат этот мальчишка, с которым я живу».</p><p>Анастейша наблюдает с прищуром за тем, как отец вздыхает, разминает кулаки и выходит, чтобы по-уютному, по-их-семейному разругаться с Десятым Вонголой.</p><p>Который-то и не знает даже, за что на него злятся.</p><p>Анастейша на стол кладет изрисованный листочек на стол и выскакивает в коридор, чуть не врезавшись в напряженного Хаято. Улыбается ему так, что он, совсем разнервничавшись, заскакивает на кухню и присматривается к тому, что же на нем лежит. Прощальное письмо? Пожелания смерти?</p><p>Недовольное черное пятно, недовольное коричневое пятнышко, обнимают маленькое черное пятнышко, и все это — в ярко-розовом сердечке.</p><p>— Ужасный пример родительства, — говорит шепотом под нос Гокудера и откладывает листок на место. Поправляет, чтобы было понятно, что он точно ничего не трогал. И выходит; щеки заливает румянец оттого, что влез случайно во что-то слишком личное.</p><p>Слишком личное, оказавшееся даже очаровательным.</p><p>Один рисунок, который смог перевернуть его взгляд на эту почти-что-семью.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как говорил великий морской царь Тритон в мультфильме: «Если у тебя одни дочки, то учись заплетать хвостики и косички». У Тсунаеши дочь одна, но научиться плести все равно пришлось, он перекладывает темные пряди из руки в руку, перекидывает друг через друга, чтобы получилось хоть что-то, похожее на колосок. Волосы настолько густые, что даже под косами не видно бледной кожи головы — или это он так слабо затягивает. Девочка качает пухлыми ножками и хватается за живот, который сводит от долгого сидения, недовольно поскуливая и поглядывая яркими глазами на папу. Тот ведь еще и отчитывает, пока так мило улыбается и приводит в порядок:</p><p>— Вот зачем ты тронула корм Хиберда? Кошачьего не хватило? — вздыхает Савада, вспоминая состав еды для питомца повара Анжело и ненароком допуская мысль, что состав там будет получше, чем у всей еды для детей и прикормов.</p><p>Почти что трехлетка начинает возмущаться на жутком смешении трех языков, а со стороны дверей доносится красноречивое «Мда». Тсунаеши поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с наконец-таки вставшим Реборном. После пропадания больше месяца на миссии по разведке, где ни поесть лишний раз ни век прикрыть, отсыпаться пару дней — норма.</p><p>— <i>Добое утьо, </i>отец! — подрывается с места Анастейша, не дождавшись заколок, и, подбежав к старшему мужчине, тянет руки. Брюнет вздыхает, но поднимает на руки, морщась, когда к лицу прижимается вспотевшая детская щека. Или морщится от резкого перехода с японского на итальянский. Дечимо остается лишь вздыхать на это и, пока омегу вдоволь тискают, невидимками зацеплять непослушные прядки то там то тут.</p><p>— Когда уже «р» будешь выговаривать, а? — спрашивает Реборн, и она тут же отстает, брыкается, выворачивается и с коротким «Поатопиться» улетает в коридор.</p><p>— Пора топиться?</p><p>— Поторопиться, Никчемность. Будто сам буквы не путал.</p><p>— А-а.</p><p>Тсунаеши только тянет руку вверх, чтобы пригладить вихры вечно раздраженного мужа, как в комнату влетает дочь и заявляет:</p><p>— А <i>няня сказала</i>, что дядя Хаято — десенник!</p><p>Реборн поворачивает голову, недоуменно хмурится и просит:</p><p>— Ну-ка, повтори.</p><p>— Десенник!</p><p>И затем бессовестно ржет.</p><p>Савада закрывает лицо ладонью, понимая, что руки не хватает, для такого фейспалма нужно что-то помощнее, оттягивает хохочущего мужчину от недовольной такой реакцией Ани, и шипит:</p><p>— Я ее уволю!</p><p>— Это же та, которая в одном белье ходит? — не сдерживая улыбку, спрашивает Реборн, наслаждаясь охуевшим лицом альфы. — О, тебя в такое не посвятили?</p><p>Савада тихо матерится — на английском, дочь использует его меньше всего, — и нарочито медленно идет к выходу, сдерживая подступающую ярость. С нянями им не везло от слова «вообще»: одна была чрезвычайно грамотна и путала артикли, вторая была за йогу и закаливание, третья вообще пыталась черной магией грипп ребенку лечить. А уж что вспоминать о собеседовании с той, кто постоянно с ремнем ходила, или от которой перегаром несло? Ой, не надо не надо. Им нужна либо поумнее, либо такая, чтобы была где-то на уровне с ребенком по интеллекту.</p><p>-…лебсеянки… — доносится до Тсуны вместе с очередным приступом смеха, и он не может уже удержаться:</p><p>— Объясни ей хоть, кто это! — шипит он и с грохотом закрывает дверь. Mio Dio, пожалуйста, совсем немного терпения. Зная ситуацию, пусть только кто-то только посмеет обвинить его в безнравственности и жестокости. Ну попросил вытолкнуть с вещами. Ну бывает. Вести нормально себя надо! Он ворчит себе под нос и вздыхает, понимая, что нянька-то нужна. Это сегодня так совпало, и то — не на полный день, уже шестнадцать часов отбило, что оба родителя дома, а что делать, когда Саваде вновь придется уехать с делами и Реборн примется за новую миссию?</p><p>— Джудайме! — поднимает глаза на звук открывающейся двери тот самый «десенник». В очках. В очках Хаято будто лишался всей своей излишней фанатичности по поводу босса и, наверное, и надевал их по этому поводу, чтобы не отвлекаться от документов во время работы. — Что-то случилось, Джудайме? — сразу же становится мрачным этот преданнейший человек, видя как у того, кто спас его от участи быть одиночкой в мире мафии, без Семьи и семьи, собираются морщинки между бровями и в уголках губ. Глаза будто бы не рыжеватые, а темно-темно коричневые. Но Савада улыбается лениво и смущенно, лохматит волосы и садится за стол с тихим «Все в порядке».</p><p>Единственное качество, которое не нравилось Гокудере в его боссе, — попытки абсолютно всегда решать все возможные проблемы в одиночестве.</p><p>— Джудайме, вас кто-то расстроил?</p><p>— Все в порядке, Гокудера-кун.</p><p>— Джудайме!</p><p>Шатен сжимает пальцами кожу на лбу и обреченно хмыкает:</p><p>— Снова с няней не повезло.</p><p>— Опять? — приоткрывает рот Хаято. Тсунаеши переводит плечами, мол, да, очередные странности и ребенка не тому, чему надо, учит.</p><p>— Разберусь.</p><p>Хаято считает, что столько попыток уже явно никак не выльется в разберусь, поэтому засиживается допоздна в поиске вариантов помощи. И утром подходит к семейке, где Реборн с совершенно обреченным видом играет с — черт, а для него ж оба по возрасту, как дети, — дочерью и мужем в «Что ты видишь?».</p><p>— Хаос! — с затаенным облегчением прерывает этот порочный круг из серое-большое-темное киллер, приветствуя вошедшего подрывника. — Чего надо?</p><p>— Джудайме! — после приветственного кивка Реборну обращается к Дечимо Гокудера. Тот вздыхает, закатив глаза, но поднимается, отходя с ним подальше. Анастейша дергает отца за рукав, и тому уже нельзя быть безразличным с отблеском раздражения в глазах. Хотя в случае с этим опасным человеком лучше уж это, чем искры ярости.</p><p>— Э, мао! — девочка прикладывает пальцы к щекам на манер усов и чуть высовывает язык. Хаято думает, что она — само очарование. — Мао. Уи, — и тыкает в сторону подрывника. — Мао. <i>Тостый</i>.</p><p>— Не мао, а кот, ты же знаешь, — с едва заметной улыбкой поправляет ее киллер. Складывает пальцы: большой отведен, указательный согнут, мизинец двигается. — А это кто?</p><p>— Ава! — и Реборн обреченно вздыхает. Дочери было откровенно лень использовать выученные слова тогда, когда не хочется, и потому «р», «л» и четкая речь у нее так и не встала. — Ава. У Такеси есть ава. Джио. А еще у Такеси есть птичка. Коджио.</p><p>— Ага, есть. И в имени каждого из них ты потеряла букву.</p><p>Хаято думает, что Реборн, вообще-то, хреновый показатель родителя, хоть и не говорит в лицо, и со всем воодушевлением рассказывает о том, что мог бы помочь с ребенком. Ну, он сам и остальные Хранители. И ему очень не нравится этот неуверенный взгляд Капо.</p><p>— Гокудера-кун, я… — Тсуна запинается. — Я очень тебе доверяю, но это ребенок. А опыта в слежке за детьми нужно набираться.</p><p>— Но мы же вырастили Ламбо! — непонимающе хмурится блондин. — И И-Пин.</p><p>«И-Пин, которую растил Кавахира первые годы, ага», — вздыхает Савада, но вслух ничего не говорит. Смотрит в верные зеленые глазки — и просто не знает, как сказать…</p><p>— Хаято, но ты же первоклассный хитман и советник, а не нянька!</p><p>— Джудайме, для вас я стану, кем хотите!</p><p>Реборн подозрительно косится на него, прищурившись, потому что Гокудера, когда в неадеквате, похож на такую себе чихуахуа, а эти песели не только повышенной агрессией страдают, но и, кхм, перевозбудимостью. Но Савада старательно отпихивает того от себя — и уже было поднявшая голову змея в груди опускается и вновь дремлет.</p><p>— Е-еон! — Анастейша смотрит на ползущего по штанге штор хамелеона, которого не спасла даже маскировка. Реборн кидает взгляд, полный сожаления, на старого товарища и шепчет одними губами «Беги», прицельно выстреливая из спрятанного в кобуру кольта в ручку форточки. — Н-и-е-е! — недовольно дуется дочь, когда рептилия уползает.</p><p>— Ладно, пробуй, — вздыхает Тсуна, отмахиваясь от Хранителя.</p><p>Вечером Реборн исчезает на очередное задание. Через день, сомневающийся, но подгоняемый Правой Рукой, Тсунаеши уезжает на встречу с представителями Триады.</p><p>Один из них случайно обнаруживается на самолете — Фонг мило улыбается и выглядит совершенно расслабленно. Дечимо Вонгола не может не возвращаться в мыслях к дочери и о том, как она там с недовоспитателями.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гокудера понимает, что легко не будет, когда в общем-то умная Аня пытается съесть вкусно пахнущее белое мыло. Ругать дочь босса не рискнули, просто списали на сонливость и поставили перед ней на завтрак тарелку с горячей пастой.<p>— Только подуй, — улыбается маленькой брюнетке Хаято, присаживаясь напротив. — Сегодня приедет Каваллоне.</p><p>— Это похое сово, — замечает девочка. — Отец говорит, что незя <i>испозовать</i>.</p><p>Гокудера краснеет и даже заикается:</p><p>— Нет-нет, Дино. Блондин высокий, в куртке и с хлыстом.</p><p>— А, — кивает Анастейша и зевает. Смотрит на еду, подцепляя макаронины вилкой. Дует. — <b>С Днем рождения</b>, — зачем-то говорит на английском и принимается жевать. Гокудера, честно, боится спросить, к чему это было, потому просто пялится, то и дело прожигается подозрительным взглядом ярких глаз и чувствует себя откровенно неуютно.</p><p>— Что-нибудь еще будешь? Добавки? Фруктов?</p><p>— Неа.</p><p>— Мыла? — усмешка.</p><p>— Нэнада, — кривится девочка, выскальзывая из-за стола и шлепая маленькими ножками в белых носках по плитке. Куда-то в сторону кухни. И шуршит.</p><p>— Что ты там делаешь?</p><p>— Я не ем <i>кошачий</i> ком!!! — как-то истерично доносится в ответ, что сразу становится ясно: ест. Хаято вздыхает. Наверное, она просто сегодня не с той ноги встала, просто не повезло.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хибари лишается возможности подраться, лишается и потому бесится, как черт, наблюдая, как Конь мается с маленькой смеющейся зверюшкой. Она бесит его ровно с того момента, как ловко и привычно хлопает в ладоши, и в ответ на это в комнате загорается свет. Что поделать, он был достаточно консервативен, чтобы игнорировать большую часть научно-технический прогресс.<p>— Дядя Хибаи-и-и! — грустно-грустно зовут его, и он поднимает недовольный взгляд на Аню. Та не пугается и выглядит совершенно разбитой. — <b>Что такое </b>ничто-о-о?</p><p>Кея ошеломленно вздрагивает, видя блестящие слезинки на длинных ресницах, смотрит на растерявшегося Коня, который всем своим видом просит сделать хоть что-нибудь.</p><p>— Ничто не существует, — и девочка пораженно вздрагивает. Он раздраженно цокает языком. — Руку вытяни. Нет, ладонью вверх.</p><p>Анастейша вообще не боится, но Гокудера явно в ярости, когда так обращаются с ребенком. Особенно — с этим ребенком.</p><p>— Что-нибудь есть?</p><p>— А…</p><p>— Твоя рука никогда не будет пуста. Там есть грязь, воздух и микробы.</p><p>— Микобы? — она пораженно моргает и смотрит на руку. — <i>Пусто</i>.</p><p>— Они не видны невооруженным взглядом.</p><p>— Невооженным?</p><p>Он вздыхает еще более раздраженно, и если ему не выделят живую грушу для битья, пострадает невинный и нежелающий драться.</p><p>— Есть специальные приборы. Спроси у Гокудеры.</p><p>Анастейша переключает все свое внимание на основную няньку. Прощается с Кавалонне, желающим посетить еще и Варию, обнимая и прямолинейно признаваясь в любви. «Не по-взосому. По-астоящему». Дино невольно смущенно улыбается и отходит к Хибари. Девочка упрашивает Хаято показать такие интересные приборы, мается вокруг, липнет к худым ногам, стукает недовольно один раз — «Никаких приборов после такого точно» — и трагично кричит «За что ты со мной так?!». Артистка растет. Вся в отца.</p><p>— Пойдем в зал, — опускает Кавалонне смуглую ладонь на тощее плечо. Японец кидает подозрительный взгляд. — Чтоб без пропавших без вести было сегодня, — ухмылка, — еж.</p><p>Хибари клянется, что один без вести пропавший сегодня точно будет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Приключения продолжаются, Тсуну уверяют, что все хорошо, что пускай не торопятся, они продержатся эти три дня — и со спины доносится страшный грохот. Анастейша сидит на столешнице, а на полу — стул, пачка хлопьев… и сами хлопья по всему полу. Не стоило запускать ребенка в столовую Хранителей — Реборн прикончит, если узнает, что дочери дали что-то такое всухомятку. Гокудера просто держится за виски, смотря, как она спокойно соскакивает вниз и с интересом подбирает и пробует на вкус снэк, и ей явно нравится. В таком состоянии его и находит Ямамото. Смотрит на девочку — на него, снова на девочку — снова на него.<p>— <b>Это просто блин</b>, — чтобы не приучить к плохому, говорит Гокудера, не реагируя на сочувственно поглаживание по голове.</p><p>— Хаято, ты дожен говоить <b>бять</b>, ты же взрослый, — не отрываясь от своего важного дела, говорит Анастейша, и подрывник просто взвывает. Такеши сочувственно похлопывает его по плечу.</p><p>— Аня, это ж плохое слово, — присаживается с ней рядом Ямамото.</p><p>— Но он же взосый! — жуя, отзывается девочка. Плюхается на попу и смотрит снизу вверх.</p><p>— Даже взрослым нельзя говорить некоторые слова.</p><p>— <i>И папе</i>?</p><p>— И Тсунаеши тоже.</p><p>Девочка хмурится в раздумьях и замирает. Гокудера смотрит совершенно неверяще и молчит.</p><p>— Папа плохой? — тихо-тихо спрашивает она, и голос дрожит, как перед плачем. Теперь ошалевает Дождь.</p><p>— Нет, нет, что ты! Видимо, он просто не сдержался, вот и сказал! — тянет руку к ребенку Такеши и бледнеет, видя слезы на светлых пухлых щеках. Хаято настораживается и подсаживается к ним двоим, осторожно приобнимая тонкие детские плечики. — С чего ты так решила?</p><p>— Так няни говои-и-и-и, — она шмыгает носом и резко срывается в рев. От обыкновенно стабильного ребенка видеть такое даже жутко. — Они… папа похой. <i>Меня не видит</i>… <b>отец похой</b>. Не могут успокоить меня-я, — истеричный всхлип. — <i>Ем не так</i>. Эгоикой выасту-у-у! — слезы катятся по щекам, и Хранители понимают, что не понимают, что делать в такой ситуации. — Что не ма-а-а. А. Чик! <b>А я девочка</b>! И пи-в-вивки а-а-ано!</p><p>Но нянь в их доме явно больше не будет.</p><p>— Приготовь душ пожалуйста ей и кровать, — косится в сторону часов Хаято и шепчет на ухо Ямамото. Тот серьезно кивает и уходит, пока блондин старается аккуратно взять на руки хнычущий комок и успокоить. Шепчет что-то наподобие, что это неправда, они глупые, и нечестно, чтобы такая хорошая девочка плакала; что, нет, конечно, родителям не скажем, что он понимает, что она не хочет их разочаровывать, несмотря на возраст, если хочет, сама расскажет; что никуда они оба не уйдут, что посидят с ней, что это тяжело, но это не значит, что на это нужно реагировать. Боже, она ведь дите, трехлетка, вздыхает Гокудера, понимая, что навряд ли Аня его поняла. Ямамото осторожно умывает покрасневшее лицо, помогает высморкаться и переодеться ей в спальную одежду.</p><p>Когда они сидят у нее, начинает доходить — она же слишком мало с родными. Хаято до сих пор считает, что Реборн не лучший омега и не пример, но начинает уважать его за скандалы, за которые прежде язвительно усмехался.</p><p>— А откуда беутся <i>воны</i>? — спрашивает, отвернувшись к стенке, девочка. Хрипло и глухо.</p><p>— Луна старается забрать у нас воду, — мягко посмеивается Ямамото и кивает, когда к нему поворачиваются и изумленно смотрят. — Ага, это правда.</p><p>— А утка — хищник? У нее такие зубы!</p><p>— Она всеядная, Анастейша.</p><p>— А адуга?..</p><p>Девочка, дорвавшись до источника знаний, аж садится и придвигается ближе к краю кровати. Такеши умиляется ровно до вопроса: «А драконы пукают огнем?» Он замирает. Тыкает в задумавшегося Хаято и говорит: вот он, хорошо учился, спроси, я не знаю.</p><p>— Хаято!</p><p>— А? — вздрагивает блондин.</p><p>— А <b>драконы</b> пукают огнем? — наивно и вновь максимально прямо спрашивает трехлетка и выжидающе смотрит. Гокудера моргает — и жмет плечами, разводя руки в стороны. — А ты говорил, что он знает, — обидевшись, фыркает она в сторону Такеши, заворачиваясь в одеяло, как в кокон.</p><p>Само очарование.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рехей, пока Хаято отвлекся, старается хотя бы как-то накормить будущую наследницу, но той очень важно рассказать свое авторитетное мнение, поэтому он уже пять минут сидит перед ней с кашицой из яблок и тертой моркови, «чтоб в темноте видеть», и слушает, иногда посмеиваясь.<p>— Вот отец, ух, он же так юбит папу! Почему тогда папа его так бесит! — и взмахивает возмущенно и недоуменно мягкими ручками. — Вот у Йохана не так! И у тети Адей не так! А еще… — Рехей невольно улыбается такой ее экспрессии: он и сам хочет детей, но это нужно обсудить с Ханой, а у них пока на горизонте ничего в маечках-колясках не маячит. — А еще, почему мы взяи фамиию Савада? А? Иннганамое! Касива! Но нет!..</p><p>Сасагава согласен конечно, что у бывшего аркобалено Солнца — не фамилия, а фонетический оргазм, но все же передавать слова дочери он боссу не будет. Девочка сама хватает ложку и начинает так яростно жевать приготовленное, заглушая недовольство, что собой Рехею можно гордиться, гордиться и еще раз гордиться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Реборн заканчивает на несколько дней раньше, возвращается в особняк — и мнение Гокудеры на счет него-родителя возрастает. Анастейша завязывает узелками волосы страдающего-умирающего Мукуро, вокруг нее вьются иллюзии Хром и подросток-Ламбо, созвонившийся наконец со своей ненаглядной И-Пин. Девочка посмеивается, глядя на него, и иногда крутит у виска пальцем, шепча «Любовь». И выглядит вполне довольной.<p>Кажется, по самолюбию Лучшего в мире убийцы снова прошлись. Катком.</p><p>— Оте-е-ец! — взвизгивает девочка, обрадованная, что тот так быстро вернулся, и показывает свое творение в виде клубка темно-синих волос. На лице Реборна буквально на секунду появляется нежная улыбка, он подхватывает дочь на руки и что-то спрашивает на ухо, тоже на смеси языков. — О, папа тоже скоо пиедет! — восторженно кричит она и мчится на кухню. Потому что все сладости-интересности с заданий обычно отправлялись туда. Брюнет потирает заложившее ухо и закатывает глаза. Окидывает взглядом собравшихся Хранителей и будто бы благодарно кивает:</p><p>— Неожиданно отлично справились.</p><p>И видя самодовольные улыбки у некоторых, разводит руками со словами:</p><p>— Finire a tarallucci e vino.</p><p>И уходит, слыша возмущенный гул.</p><p>(Все хорошо, что хорошо кончается).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Заткнись! Заткнись сейчас же, урод, или я тебя выебу! — кричит на своем уже привычном исключительно-французском языке Гокудера, и в ответ раздается оскорбленный визг Бельфегора — никто не имеет права говорить, что он, альфа королевских кровей, страшен лицом. Особенно, если это твой чрезвычайно наглый омега:</p><p>— Что-о?! Это я сейчас тебя выебу!</p><p>— Потрахайтесь дома, блять, — коротко и емко прерывает перепалку хрипловатый голос, и оба молодых мужчины затыкаются, вперившись взглядами в вошедшего брюнета. Но Хаято не выдерживает и начинает жаловаться на свою жизнь внезапно появившемуся подобию жилетки для нытья:</p><p>— Эта мразь решила заговорить о свободных отношениях и сексе без обязательств! — возмущается блондин, пока новоявленный проходит к окну, забирает с него нагревшееся соевое молоко и делает глоток. Надо было с собой пончик прихватить с кухни, а то вечером не успеет ухватить себе один — никчемные хранители никчемного босса становились в разы быстрее и действовали гораздо эффективнее будучи голодными. — Я тебе такой трах, сука, устрою, неделю с кровати не поднимешься!</p><p>Кажется, Каваллини пугает наличие горящего динамита в руках, и он достает стилеты. Позабыть о спокойствии можно, но точно не о сохранности особняка — тут хоть один человек в ярости, а то будут минимум десять.</p><p>— Это была шутка, и-ши-ши! — заявляет блондин, потушив очередную порцию снарядов.</p><p>— Ах, шу-утка? — тон подрывника сменяется на угрожающий. Он делает шаг вперед, совершенно плюя на стереотипы об омегах, и явно обещает сперва анальную кару, а потом кастрацию, уже только было открывает рот, чтобы все это высказать, как на его лицо и на лицо Принца, закрыв рот, прилепляют скотч.</p><p>Брюнет, до этого молчащий, наконец допивает бутылку, метко бросая ее в мусорку у входа, вытирает тыльной стороной ладони оставшиеся над губой белые «усы», заворачивает рукава — на этом несчастная парочка задним местом чует, что пора бежать, — и вышвыривает их через открытое окно за шкирку. Благо, первый этаж.</p><p>— Мне откровенно плевать, как вы там общаетесь друг с другом, и как часто не можете разобраться в своих якобы идеальных отношениях, но, — Реборн поправляет свою рубашку и угрожающе-добро улыбается. — Услышу от Анастейши хоть одно — понятно, одно — матерное слово, все, что вы успели за долгие конфликты наобещать друг другу, исполнят несколько гостей из Южной Африки. Они как раз собирались навестить нас на днях.</p><p>Он захлопывает с грохотом ставни и, кинув короткий взгляд на часы, решает уже сейчас двинуться к воротам встречать дочь со школы. Ей уже семь лет, она… безумно похожа по характеру на Саваду — такая же чересчур добродушная и ленивая, к счастью, талантом пошла в киллера, и тот прощал ей за хорошие оценки и выпендреж, и сон на уроке, все эти семь лет Нео-Примо Дечимо Вонгола и сильнейший киллер мира считаются официальной парой, хотя ни у одного на пальце не блестит кольцо, и истинными они не являлись и не являются. Просто сработал механизм… «Стерпится — слюбится», и теперь из их отношений пропали былые недомолвки. Уже была пережита истерика по поводу того, что Савада-таки отрыл прошлое омеги и узнал все, что мог. Уже был пережит скандал, когда Тсунаеши заявил, что нужно отправить ребенка в обычную школу — победил, конечно же, тогда итальянец, а не японец. И уже давно как они обитают в своей комнате, совершенно не стесняясь неожиданных гостей. Спровадить Мукуро и его насмешливое «ку-фу-фу» смог Реборн, вспомнив, что обычно в дом принимают жить людей, которые подходят как доноры, а Рокудо вообще в этом деле профи, не спровадить ли его совершать добрые дела? Иллюзионист недовольно нахмурился: на подобный «бред» тратиться не хотелось, и все же послушал угрозу, исчезнув.</p><p>— Оте-ец, — несется к нему восторженное нечто, как только он делает шаг на ступеньки, чуть не сбивая с ног, и висит на талии, смотря снизу вверх огромными карими глазами. — А у нас учитель отлучилась ненадолго, — «Видимо, это была та же самая история, как с типичным «секундочку». — А потом нас раньше чуть-чуть отпустили. Здорово, правда? А папа еще не вернулся? А ты сегодня хорошо ел? Папа говорит, что ты совсем не похож на итальянца, потому что очень мало кушаешь! — продолжает лепетать девочка, а ему остается только качать головой и односложно отвечать: «Да. Нет. Вроде. Я нормально ем». Только через пару минут, натискав своего родителя, Анастейша ведет носом по воздуху, улавливая тонкий запах: она точно знает, что от стоящего перед ней брюнета тянется густой аромат красного чая, морской соли и горько-сладкого шоколада, и еще знает, что последнее — аромат отца-альфы, оставленный с меткой: у него он резче, похожий на переспелую вишню с сладким послевкусием, остающимся на языке.</p><p>А запах сына Лар и Колоннелло похож на рикотту — сырный и нежный. И он так явно ощущается, что тот просто не может не быть здесь.</p><p>— Йохан приехал! — срывается с места Анастейша, и вот, уже исчезает за колонной, только взметнулись длинные черные волосы, только слышится удаляющийся стук маленьких каблучков о тяжелые холодные плиты.</p><p>Реборн распрямляется и смотрит ей вслед с короткой и едва заметной улыбкой: он уже знает, что, скорее всего, девочка — альфа, в их мире так тонко чувствовать запахи могли именно они, несмотря на все возражения Тсуны, примерно понимает, с кем ему придется породниться в будущем и… предполагает, где мог там подохнуть Савада, если уже на два дня задержался и вестей не было. Он даже думал было позвонить и заявить, как в тех дурацких мелодрамах, на которые всех таскал Луссурия, мол, «Развод и девичья фамилия», но мужчина не был Савадой, не заключал с ним брак, а угрожать чем-то более существенным откровенно не видел смысла.</p><p>Лишь только к вечеру, когда ему сообщили, что дон был чрезвычайно взволнован и очень торопился, и что он прибудет завтра в полдень, настроение Реборна отчего-то падает до «охуеть, все так бесит, подохли б вы все и не шумели», на него подозрительно косятся все, вздрагивают от сюрпанья горячим цветочным чаем, какого-то зловещего звона вилки о тарелку и от жмущегося к руке хамелеона.</p><p>— Отец, все хорошо? — Анастейша тянет ручку и укладывает ее на широкую ладонь итальянца — руки у него сильные, жесткие от постоянного держания в руках оружия даже в эту эру мирной Вонголы.</p><p>-…</p><p>— Оте-ец? — она трясет его за руку и случайно смахивает со стола ложку. Из его руки. На пол. — Ой. Отец, прости…</p><p>Реборн нервно потирает виски, выдает что-то по типу «Бог простит», благодарит за ужин и скрывается на лестнице. Все, кто остались на кухне, молят, чтобы это не было чутье киллера, чтоб это просто был перепад настроения, который ничего за собой не повлечет.</p><p>Но утром итальянец встает до рассвета, выливает в себя чашку эспрессо и спорит с упрямым — не упрямее омеги с ядовитым пламенем Солнца — личным водителем. Тот соглашается сегодня взять себе выходной только после того, как чувствует ледяное дуло пистолета, прижавшееся к левой части груди, и слышит угрожающий глухой щелчок.</p><p>— Отлично, — выдыхает Реборн, пропускает обрадованную дочь на переднее сидение, а сам садится за руль. Иначе как «Да отъебись ты уже» воспринять его радостную фразу не выходит. Анастейша искоса любуется родителем во время поездки, его подсвеченным встающим южным солнцем лицом, его все такими же темными, но пропускающими сквозь себя наглые лучи черными глазами и неровной улыбкой. Нервной, обеспокоенной, совсем не вяжущейся с обычно грозным образом.</p><p>— Отец, а с чего ты сегодня решил не высыпаться? — спрашивает юная, но уже слишком уж хитрая и внимательная для своего возраста брюнетка, и непонимающе вскидывает брови, видя… что за черт? Она равняется на киллера, смотрит на него втихаря с абсолютным восторгом и восхищением, может, научилась, умела с рождения — родная кровь, как-никак, — читать своего родителя, видит его эмоции.</p><p>И сейчас среди них проскальзывает что-то болезненно-отчаянное, что ей не хочется, чтобы итальянец возвращался домой и встречал папу.</p><p>«Отец, а подождешь? Погуляешь? У нас сегодня последняя география, она скучная, я тогда к тебе с пары сбегу».</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Я не понимаю, тебе витамин D нужен или ты бледностью кожи в Тсуну пошла? — задумчиво тянет мужчина, уворачиваясь от попыток ударить его в поясницу и посмеиваясь. Его, да, его девочка не любила Азию, предлагала даже Емитсу и Нане переехать сюда, где теплее, и вела себя так, как полагается настоящей итальянке: писанной красавице с ослепительной опасной улыбкой. Он уже сейчас спокойно может ее представить в этом обществе, признания которого она добьется, даже если потеряет фамилию, потому что… упертостью и обаянием она пошла явно не в Саваду. И чувство стиля ей прививать не надо было, и так имелось.<p>Они выходят с парковки, движутся к дому, но в какой-то момент Анастейша перестает смеяться. Зато ухмылка расцветает на губах Реборна: из приоткрытого окна разносится ироничная фраза про Коня на коне от хранителя Облака, которому предложили съездить на ипподром. Он оборачивается — и в его руку вцепляются. С силой. До треска ткани. Со странным отчаянием и испугом в глазах.</p><p>Анастейша — девочка умная, она ведет носом по воздуху, и ее светло-карие глаза сперва загораются от удивления, а потом становятся темными от возмущения и злости. Она почти что приказывает стоять на месте — со стороны выглядит странно: девочка — взрослому мужчине, — и Реборн правда замирает. От шока. Да, только от него.</p><p>Он смотрит, как юная брюнетка сперва врывается в дом, отпихнув дворецкого, и там, внутри, резко все замирает на месте. Через пару минут, чувствуя себя оставленным, но со странным комком тревоги, итальянец делает шаг вперед. И еще несколько. До тех пор, пока сам не начинает чувствовать это.</p><p>К запаху Нео-Примо примешался еще какой-то. И… примешался так, так сплелся с этой вишней и шоколадом, дополняя прохладой и легкой кислинкой, что только дурак не догадается.</p><p>«Истинный», — заходя в особняк и игнорируя все внимательные и сочувствующие взгляды, понимает Реборн. Смотрит в юное лицо, аккуратное и такое же бледное, как у самого Савады, смотрит в распахнутые глаза, на острые зубы, чуть выступающие над пухлой нижней губой и усмехается:</p><p>— Могло быть и хуже, — усмехается, чтобы скрыть нарастающее биение своего уже давно немолодого сердца. Выставляет перед друзьями и собратьями по побежденному несчастью аккуратный средний палец, чтобы сразу отвалили, чтобы трогать его не смели, пока он проходит как можно тише… мимо их общей комнаты, чувствуя знакомый и почти родной запах. В старую. Тут немного пыльно, но ему не составит трудов убрать.</p><p>Единственное, как он выражает свое состояние, чтобы до всех дошло, что трогать сейчас его ни в коем случае нельзя, — оглушительно громко хлопает дверью.</p><p>Тсуна, сидящий в это время на уже их, их общей, двуспальной кровати, вздрагивает, отвешивает себе мысленную оплеуху, что вот так, совсем обоняние всякое растерял, и вскакивает на ноги. Он выглядит старше, годы делают свое дело, но когда проблема или мысль касается аркобалено Солнца, то он практически всегда становится тем самым Никчемным, каким был в школе.</p><p>Ему не дает дойти до комнаты только недавно приобретенное не-чудо, обнимая, делая так, что сама кожа альфы пропитывается чужим ароматом, что сознание, рвущееся к другому человеку, резко обмякает и расслабляется. Истинные делают так, что жизнь кажется милой и размеренной — Тсунаеши не хочет такой жизни, старается не дышать рядом с этим мальчиком-иностранцем, старается отпихнуть от себя, жмурится, не желая видеть эти доверчиво-влюбленные глаза.</p><p>Он не желает покоя в жизни, он, черт подери, со своих пятнадцати лет забыл, что означает это слово, и не желает узнавать. Ему нравится то, что рядом с ним не идиоты-подчиненные, а самые настоящие друзья, которые и пнут при надобности, и оспорят решение, ему нравится, что он может прийти к омеге, которого сам — сам он, а не гребанная природа — назвал своим и только своим, и они будут разговаривать на только им понятной волне, взаимно подкалывать друг друга и доводить до кипения. Последнему Савада научился не так давно.</p><p>Он не желает покоя в жизни, как этого не понимают?! Он помнит разговор почти восемь лет назад, он собирался делать предложение — и даже повторное, и даже третье! Ему нравилось то, что Реборн обладал колючим характером. Ему нравилось то, что он мог за себя постоять. Ему нравилось и то, что омега был его старше! Хотя… и заметно-то это особо не было.</p><p>«Что значит, я должен вести себя соответственно возрасту?» — шипит итальянец, угрожающе щуря темные глаза с опасными солнечными всполохами на самой глубине. Он не в ярости — потому что в такие моменты чернота меняется на ослепительное сияние, будто бы действительно мини-звезды — но явно балансирует на грани. — «Какая разница, сколько мне лет? Солнце, знаешь ли, очень старое», — это очень иронично, что бывший репетитор сравнивает себя с центром их системы, — «однако ему ничего не стоит поджарить твою задницу, если приблизишься.»</p><p>Воспоминания о недовольном, но своем мужчине отрезвляют, оттолкнуть своего суженого-ряженого не выходит — сопротивляется сущность альфы (и почему ты выбрала себе вот… вот это?) — зато визжать и орать Десятый Вонгола всегда умел:</p><p>— Мукуро! Хибари-сан! Старший брат! Гокудера-кун! Ямамото-кун! Хром-чан! Ламбо-о, у меня леденцы! Помогите, вашу ж мамашу, кто-нибудь, или я лишу вас месячного жалования!</p><p>Реборн, который впервые в жизни пытается запить стресс обычной водой, а не дистиллированной и не спиртом, печень находится вообще в крайнем удивлении, а ее хозяин — в шоке. Чего он точно не ожидал от альфы, нашедшего своего Истинного, так того, что будет пытаться от него свалить.</p><p>Кажется, этот омежка тоже не ждал подобного. На губах итальянца расцветает насмехательская улыбка. Ладно, можно самобичевание оставить на потом, тем более, весь алкоголь остался внизу, забыться не выйдет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Что мне делать? — Тсуна постукивает пальцами по лакированной поверхности и косится в сторону двери.<p>— Жить долго и счастливо, мусор, — Занзас смеется, хрипло и низко, и тоже смотрит в сторону выхода: ему не понравился этот изнеженный омега, который совершенно не понимал, во что ввязался. — Только вот чем расплачиваться за такое будешь?</p><p>— Жопой, — огрызается Савада, не выходя из своих мыслей: ему хочется рвать и метать, и неясно, по кому хочется врезать сильнее — по совершенно не изменившемуся Реборну, что просто решил окончательно игнорировать альфу и даже не появлялся в общей спальне, не давая вытащить себя на разговор, или по… по Николя. Маленький, капризный, не понимающий жизни француз! Как можно было с таким его свести? Эй, жизнь, ты, блять, что-то напутала, если б репетитор не явился по его душу, то, по сути, они б образовали пару все равно что из двух несчастных и слабых омег. Только один из них был бы альфа, но не суть.</p><p>— Тогда подставляй, коли согласился, — хохочет сын Девятого, и Нео-Примо всеми силами сдерживает краску стыда на лица. — А вообще, просто покажи этому пацаненку, в каком мире живешь, он сам сбежит.</p><p>Ага, легко сказать да трудно сделать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Это оказывается нетрудно, но гораздо страшнее, чем можно представить. Николя и Реборн находятся в столовой, рядом с родителем держится Анастейша и косо смотрит в сторону приторно-доброжелательного омеги. Фу.<p>— Реборн, уворачивайся!</p><p>— Реборн-сан!</p><p>А, конечно, два ученых никогда не могли остановиться и продолжали и продолжали совершенствовать роботов. Тот врывается в помещение, крутит во все стороны красными окулярами и делает точный выстрел в аркобалено Солнца. Тот перехватывает пулю рукой — она взрывается, разметав куски плоти, пару осколков костей и капли крови по плитке и раковине.</p><p>— Да как же вы меня задолбали, — мощнейшее пламя Солнца с невероятной скоростью восстанавливает руку, Аня отчитывает «дураков-дядюшек», ведь они могли сломать какую-нибудь полку из мареного дуба или порвать шелковые шторы. За отца она не боится — она не верит, что тот может погибнуть от такой ерунды. И за себя не боится — никто не посмеет поднять руку на ученицу Фонга, на И-Пин вот так же до сих пор не решаются.</p><p>Николя, с каплями крови на прелестной пухлой щеке, едва сдерживает подступающую истерику и мечется взглядом по комнате, пытаясь найти хоть кого-нибудь, кого так же напугало произошедшее. Не найдя — падает в обморок.</p><p>Тсунаеши с восхищением смотрит на итальянца и весело хихикает, оттаскивая Истинного в гостиную на диван. Может, ему и не надо ничего будет лично предпринимать.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Не смей. Оспаривать. Мои. Решения, — рычит Савада на этого слабенького хилого француза. — Если ты хочешь вжиться в моем мире, в мире мафии, тебе придется тренироваться.<p>— С твоим бывшим? — Николя скалится, показывая длинные зубы, но ежится под суровым взглядом своего альфы. Дверь раскрывается, в нее проходит Реборн — удивленно смотрит на него дон, не понимая, чего это к нему заявился, и боясь такого самодовольного взгляда. Потом смотрит на стакан воды. Потом вспоминает, что сегодня было собрание в школе у дочери:</p><p>— Стоп, нет, ты этого не сделаешь…</p><p>— Что не сделаю? — брюнет жмурится, но интуиция говорит, что это явно не от удовольствия.</p><p>— Ты не выплеснешь на меня!.. — не успевает даже договорить Дечимо, откашливаясь и вытирая дорожки влаги с лица. Реборн все так же жмурится, разворачивается и чуть ли не вприпрыжку выходит. Садист чертов.</p><p>— Тсунаеши, ты в порядке? — кидается к нему на помощь Николя, но его лишь отпихивают и отвечают на слова о тренере:</p><p>— Почему бывший? Нынешний же.</p><p>Он не слышит скрипа зубов, но понимает, что этот француз просто полыхает от ненависти. От этого в душе зарождается неясное злорадство. Весь в учителя.</p><p>Уже потом, вечером, он все же по запаху выискивает этого итальянца, зажимает у стены, за шторкой, как делает совсем молоденькая прислуга, и смотрит в черные глаза, в которых всегда бушует несчастная южная страсть, которые отчего-то сейчас пытаются скрыть недоумение и горечь.</p><p>— Чего отыскал? Лекцию читать будешь? — он действительно ждет яда и недовольства в свой адрес, и у Джудайме не выходит не заулыбаться. Сильнейший киллер мира — да, общепризнанно, но не бесчувственная машина для убийств. Бесчувственная машина для убийств не может скрывать в глазах, за стеной насмешки, за ухмылкой на лице, остатки надежды и последнюю гордость — именно она позволяет держать руки по швам, а не кинуться на шею (или сломать нос, это более вероятно). Что ты видишь в его глазах, Солнце, если смотришь так в ответ?</p><p>Почему ты так удивлен, когда тебя жадно целуют знакомые губы? Впечатывают в стену, переплетают пальцы до легкой боли в суставах и сбитых о стену костяшек, Тсунаеши будто бы везде — под дорогой рубашкой, на языке пряностью и дурью в мыслях.</p><p>— Остановись, никчемность, и иди уже к своему Истинному, — Реборн вздрагивает, будто от боли, и отталкивает Саваду от себя, когда тот проводит языком по старой метке.</p><p>Тсунаеши ошеломленным взглядом провожает его исчезающую в тени коридора фигуру и недовольно сжимает разжимает кулаки. Он не понимает. Ни себя, ни кого-либо еще. Что вообще за хрень творится?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Николя понимает, что не сможет обитать в этом мире, потому что когда Дечимо Вонголу притаскивают всего в крови, с стекленеющими глазами, с рваными ранами по телу, его начинает тошнить. Маленькая Анастейша под вздох и приказ родителя отводит его за дверь, но взгляд успевает уловить склонившихся над ним Сасагаву и Реборна. Опять этот… этот… нынешний.<p>Тсунаеши приходит в себя через несколько часов, на его теле ни единого шрама, ни одного синяка, он отпускает домой, к Хане, Рехея, отмахивается от волнения Истинного и сжимает сильнее в своей ладони руку пытающегося вырваться итальянца.</p><p>— Если мы когда-нибудь не успеем… — недовольно и с тонной сарказма заводит он свою пластинку в который раз, уже полусидя лежа на койке и перебирая волосы шатена, устроившегося на чужом бедре, но его прерывают широкой улыбкой.</p><p>— Ты успеешь.</p><p>Николя в этот момент кажется, не тогда, когда его глаза загораются от мощи, не тогда, когда, словно золото, из-под пальцев вырывается пламя, не тогда, когда Реборн проклинает весь мир и уже обессилен, а сейчас, отчего-то смутившийся и на мгновение кинувший взгляд в сторону, что брюнет — то самое очаровательное создание, о котором говорят, как об идеальном омеге. Только Реборн не вписывается в понятие идеальный. Вот вообще. И что в нем нашел Савада?</p><p>Реборн имеет тяжелую руку и несносный характер, совершенно непредсказуем и никогда не получает наказание. А еще угрожает пристрелить каждого, кто прерывает его речь или кто пытается лезть к его ребенку. Из всех качеств Николя нравятся от силы два, но, кажется, Тсуне нравятся они все.</p><p>Николя сдается, спустя еще месяц, и остается на побегушках в мире мафии, в мелкой невраждебной семье, потому что из подпольного мира есть только один выход — вперед ногами. Один брюнет его ему явно обеспечил бы, если бы не нервничал из-за слухов: убьешь одного из сложившейся Истинной Пары — умрет и второй. Вонгола не должна лишаться приемлемого босса.</p><p>Он не хочет лишаться Тсунаеши. Из гроба достанет, если тот помрет, и заставит плыть от одного острова Италии до другого, чтоб снова жажда жизни загорелась.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Отец наконец рад, — заявляет как-то дочь, придя в кабинет и раскрашивая черно-белые картинки с… диснеевскими принцессами. Кто бы мог подумать. Хоть пока собак и грызунов себе не просит.<p>— А он был несчастлив? — вопросительно вскидывает бровь Савада и получает полный эмоций рассказ, как Реборн бесился каждый раз, когда этот чужой целовал Тсуну в щеку и как готов был пристрелить, когда тот тянулся к губам (одного из или обоих — не уточнялось); как мерил нервными шагами комнату, не желая видеть, как они двое сидят за столом, и потому часто пропускал приемы пищи (в такие моменты Тсуна ловил флешбеки); как затыкал всех и каждого в грубой форме, когда кто-либо перескакивал с темы работы на «очередные ванильные сюси-пуси» — и под конец Дечимо чуть ли не кружит обмякшую в объятиях дочь по комнате. Значит, Реборн ревновал! Как приятно-то.</p><p>Тсунаеши врывается в их общую спальню, наконец видит на кровати своего, любимого, упрямого омегу и наваливается сверху, отнимая очередную, наверняка невероятно интересную книгу, и проводит ладонями по бокам:</p><p>— Ты просто представить не можешь, как я тебя обожаю.</p><p>— Мозги последние отбило? — фыркает брюнет, пытаясь спихнуть обнаглевшего со своей спины, но в итоге все, что выходит сделать — оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. — То Истинного отослал, то такими фразочками сыплешься.</p><p>— Да к черту этого Истинного, — чуть ли не огрызается шатен, сползая ниже, оказываясь между стройных, сильных длинных ног, и с удовольствием проводя по ним от колен до внутренней части бедра. Как он соскучился, два месяца, полных истерик и нервных срывов — это не какая-то там ерунда. — Зачем мне нужен он, если есть ты?</p><p>Реборн совершенно непривычно для него краснеет, ярко и лихорадочно, грудь высоко вздымается от глубокого дыхания.</p><p>— Ты, видимо, совсем не понимаешь: с Истинным все…</p><p>— Мне плевать, как там с Истинным, Реборн, — Савада касается влажными губами округлого шрама и вновь кусает в то же место. Легко, символически. — И тебя, если твой объявится, никуда не отпущу, — карие глаза загораются янтарным, но тут же потухают от легкого смешка.</p><p>— Мой Истинный либо мертвец либо старик, либо не существует, другого не дано.</p><p>— Тогда и искать не будем, незачем, — ладони скользят по упругим ягодицам. — Но я предупредил, — молодой мужчина вновь целует, жадно, страстно, он все не может понять, отчего Реборн решил, что от него решат отказаться, и почему возмущался тихо, а не как обычно. А еще — эту чертову идею хочется выбить из этой умной головы.</p><p>Выбивают только все мысли из головы Тсунаеши первым довольным стоном, объятиями поперек живота и стояком, упершимся в бедро. Одежда слетает как-то быстро, все происходит скомкано, но он видит — взгляд аркобалено Солнца мутный, жадный, полный похоти. Он, не стесняясь, извивается обнаженным в сильных руках, покорно становится на колени, заглатывая — и Савада шокированно выдыхает, подобное случается не так часто, как можно подумать — цепляется с шумными вздохами и скулежом за плечи, царапая их и запрокидывая голову. Пораженно хватает губами воздух, когда слышит сбитые признания в любви.</p><p>— Ты — идиот… — выдыхает омега, прикрывая веки на несколько мгновений. На его груди, уперевшись лбом в место у сердца, устроился шатен. И в ответ лишь легко смеются, оставляя на припухших розоватых губах очередной поцелуй.</p><p>— Да и пусть, — Тсунаеши подцепляет в свои руки тонкую ладонь с длинными пальцами, и возгружает на один из них простое золотое кольцо. — Не смей отказываться.</p><p>— А не то что? — Реборн не будет Реборном, если не усмехнется и если не вздернет иронично бровь.</p><p>— Приморожу Пламенем Посмертной воли, — зевает Савада и обнимает покрепче, ощущая, как к нему одному, безо всякой опаски, ластится жаркое Солнце.</p><p>— Растешь, никчемность, — итальянец прикрывает ладонью рот, зевая и бормоча что-то напоминающее «Горе ты мое луковое». — Я согласен, — и закрывает глаза.</p><p>Спустя пару минут тишины японец удивленно спрашивает.</p><p>— Так просто?</p><p>— А ты хочешь сложнее? — черные глаза смотрят устало, но все равно весело.</p><p>— Неа. Я рад, — широко улыбается Савада, дергает омегу вниз под недовольное рычание и прижимает к себе в объятиях. Приходится, правда, отпустить после особо точного удара в желудок и дать чуть-чуть отодвинуться… это не означает, что объятия разрываются.</p><p>— Дай мне поспать нормально, Тсуна.</p><p>— Так спи, я не запрещаю, — брюнет на это фыркает и разворачивается в руках спиной к альфе. Острить и наглеть сонным не получается — он до сих пор ценит эти сладкие часы отдыха — и поэтому решает сдаться. Пока.</p><p>Можно потом, при расписке, смеха ради, сказать нет. Пускай Тсунаеши помучается.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Меня бесит этот кактус, — заявляет неожиданно Реборн, в который раз отчитав горничных за то, что они недостаточно хорошо убрались в кабинете Десятого, и усевшись сейчас на подоконнике с одиноким цветком. — За ним вообще не ухаживают, а он все умереть не может.</p><p>Тсунаеши нервно хихикает, посматривая искоса на своего, уже неделю как, мужа — расписались они по-тихому, потому что итальянец назвал свадьбы расточительством, — и не понимая, в какой момент и отчего его характер решил стать еще более сложным, чем раньше. Возможно, это было потому, что хранители кидали на них какие-то по-родительски добрые взгляды, возможно, потому что аркобалено внезапно посчитали своего друга более безопасным и перестали реагировать на его нервно подергивающееся веко и угрозы, по типу «Три секунды на извинение или пизда тебе», возможно… потому что сам Тсуна убежал на очередной официальный прием сразу после расписки.</p><p>— По-моему, тебе просто нужно отдохнуть. Возьми какое-нибудь задание, сбрось стресс, — предлагает Савада — и натыкается на очень и очень красноречивый взгляд. Глаза у Реборна антрацитовые, с сильным блеском, и сейчас полны иронии и насмешки, волосы — аспидные, и альфа мог поклясться, в роду у этого брюнета точно когда-то был этот змей; в нем вообще очень много черного и непонятного.</p><p>— Пожалуй, ты прав, — соглашается итальянец, беря со стола папку и тихо выходя прочь. Тсунаеши вздрагивает от чужого резко обострившегося запаха, от визга интуиции: «Если обернется, то сожрет», и выдыхает, как только закрывается дверь. Надо будет потом как-нибудь поговорить по поводу таких неприкрытых угроз.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Реборн возвращается через несколько дней, все такой же отстраненно-колючий, но дойти до кабинета, чтобы скинуть на стол отчеты и пойти высыпаться ему не дает появившийся словно бы из ниоткуда Луссурия. Мамочка всея Варии тащит находящегося в прострации аркобалено за стол, ставит перед ним жаркое, проигнорировав емкое «Че?» и начинает ворковать:<p>— Устал же? — «Ага, от вас всех.» — Достали тебя совсем? — «До такой степени, что скоро перестреляю к чертям.» — Ну кушай-кушай, — Лусс пододвигает тарелку ближе и, кажется, совсем не парится по поводу ее же, спустя мгновение прилетевшей в ухоженное личико. Только вытирается быстро полотенцем и продолжает:</p><p>— А сладенького? Надо кушать, Реборн, надо, ты же сейчас…</p><p>— Я же сейчас — что? — итальянец смотрит так опасно, что лучше бы сейчас придумать отговорку и смыться, но ухоженный мужчина напротив только более восхищенно запричитал:</p><p>— Ах, эта любовь в таком возрасте, — в каком, итальянец так и не допер, — наверняка она похожа на американские горки: летишь, проклинаешь все на свете, прощаешься с жизнью. А потом выходишь — отряхиваешься, и на второй круг!</p><p>— Чего? — все пытается допереть до причины такой заботы брюнет… затем осматривается по сторонам, замечая очень даже заинтересованные и любопытные морды друзей Савады из-за всех углов, что только можно, внимательно прислушивается к монологу Луссурии и останавливает его взмахом руки на фразе «есть за двоих». Мамочка Варии радостно отвечает, мол, не дури, все знают о твоем положении, головы из-за дверей уже чуть ли не на руках вытягивают, чтоб увидеть, а Реборн сперва пытается осмыслить происходящее. Потом изумленно распахивает глаза шире, задумчиво осматривает свою ладонь — кажется, Скалл, как наиболее опытный, сейчас делает шаги назад. Правильно-правильно, кохай, беги, если сможешь.</p><p>Золотистое, обжигающее пламя Солнца, одной вспышкой ярости своего хозяина заставляет валяться и корчиться от шока и боли всех неудачников-шпионов и теоретиков. Сам итальянец подцепляет со стола яблоко — стремительно преющее в его руках, сказки о Солнце Аркобалено не всегда оказывались только сказками, — с отвращением откидывает его от себя, и с ласковой ненавистью говорит Луссу, наконец попытавшемуся встать на ноги:</p><p>— Потом объяснишь мне, с чего вы все вдруг такие выводы сделали.</p><p>Лучше бы не объяснял — благо, додумался сделать это в письменном виде и просто подпихнул бумаги под дверью комнаты. Реборн, читая о том, что у него вновь появились сильные перепады настроения и отказы от еды, вопросительно смотрит на альфу, тот разводит руками, мол, да, так и есть, и брюнет хочет сдохнуть. Где там верный Леон? А, его Анастейша к рукам прибрала, играется, точно.</p><p>Сейчас ему хочется горячего душа и одиночества, но даже там желание не сбывается. Со стоном он брызгает в глаза Саваде мыльной водой, а потом, чтобы не слышать возмущений от него, уходит с головой под воду.</p><p>С его настоящим именем японская фамилия смотрится откровенно странно, думает он, задерживая дыхание и позволяя горячим волнам пробегать по телу, согревая. Паспорт с прежними ФИО стоит оставить, мелькает последняя мысль, перед тем, как взволнованный Тсунаеши выдергивает его с взволнованным выражением лица со дна.</p><p>И получает пощечину. Он — киллер, твою ж мать, а не идиот, и не сможет ему стать плохо от пары минут без дыхания. Кажется, шатен искренне обижается и не приходит спать в их общую комнату, Реборн ждет, подавляя мерзкое чувство в груди, а потом отправляется в спальню дочери, до рассвета успокаивая себя прикосновениями к легким волосам и пухлым щечкам.</p><p>— Отец, у тебя мешки под глазами, — чуть ли не со священным ужасом произносит, проснувшись, Анастейша. — У тебя же их никогда не было, — мужчина вздыхает, проводя словно бы подсветившимися пальцами по щекам и векам, и вырывает у девочки восторженное «Очуметь, я тоже хочу себе пламя Солнца». Только вот сам киллер, вновь же, несмотря на уговоры Тсуны поприглядываться, явно видел в дочери Небо, придется смиряться девчушке, как подрастет.</p><p>А ему придется смиряться, что гребаная Вария решила со своими гостями в виде содружных семей перекочевать из разрушенного поместья в центральный особняк: было очень, о-о-очень приятно слышать, как возвращается с заданий Скуало с криком до звона стекл «Вра-ай, мусоря-ята-а, я до-ома-а, бля-ядь!», видеть, как на спор хранители различных кланов щеголяют в купальниках противоположного пола — он честно не понимал, зачем в это ввязались и старики, экс-аркобалено, и как черт-его-дери Тсунаеши его игнорирует. Он метался от Бьякурана к Энме, от Энмы к Базилю, потом к телефону, где была Нана, потом к Йохану и Анастейше, которые ради интереса пытались накачать пламенем несчастного хамелеона, от них — к Верде и Шоичи с Спаннером, потом к своим хранителям, потом к разбушевавшемуся Леви и Дино с хлыстом на изготовку. Реборн терпел этот ужас до тех пор, пока эти «взрослые люди» не стали стрелять друг в друга из водяных пистолетиков и пытаться друг друга побрить.</p><p>— Не мафия, а цирк уродов, блять, можно билеты продавать уже, — не удержался от нецензурщины Реборн, и его слова прогремели в абсолютной тишине. Дочь ойкнула и прикрыла рот ладошкой, все осмотрелись, оценивая масштаб разрушений.</p><p>— Задолбали! — до насквозь мокрого Ламбо наконец долетела струя воды из пистолетика… Юни? И юноша, психанув, решил метнуть первое попавшееся оружие из множества, что он всегда носил при себе. Базуку Десятилетия, почему бы нет? И почему бы не в Реборна — и то правда.</p><p>Итальянец изумленно распахивает глаза, не успевая сделать шаг в сторону, и оказывается в темноте. И еще — тут холодно. Тонкие пальцы скользят, пытаясь ощупать место, где он оказался…</p><p>— Неужто гроб? — совершенно без отчаяния и ужаса спрашивает киллер и коротко усмехается. Он уже много раз успел подумать, до скольки сможет прожить относительно спокойно, пока не появится тот, кто захочет забрать себе статус лучшего убийцы мира.</p><p>По окончанию пяти минут он снова стоит в дверях, видит непонимающие взгляды, а потом просто вздыхает. Раздражение и недовольство, которых было по горло, ушли, оставив лишь непонятную апатию и безразличие.</p><p>Странно, и почему там, в будущем, подобной реакции не было?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тсунаеши неотрывно смотрит на кольцо на безымянном пальце и не моргает.<p>— Зверек… — начинает было Хибари, но твердый голос босса, обращенный к ученым, прерывает его фразу:</p><p>— Что это значит?</p><p>Верде опускает взгляд, Спаннер раскусывает конфету, Ирие хватается за живот — неприятная привычка, чтоб ее.</p><p>— Что значит, если Реборн из будущего не появился в нашем времени?</p><p>Тишина в ответ. Он и сам знает, и потому кулак с грохотом опускается на стол.</p><p>— Не давать заданий и устроить проверку на наличие болезней и патологий.</p><p>Тсуна выходит и движется в сторону их общей комнаты, прижимается там к брюнету, стоящему у окна, сжимает в руках так сильно, будто вот-вот — и хрустнут ребра. Отпускать сейчас он не намерен, даже после точного удара по тормозной мышце.</p><p>— Руки разомкни, идиот.</p><p>— Нет, — и целует упрямые губы, чувствуя отрезвляющую боль практически в ту же секунду. Отстраняется — на губах Реборна кровь, острый язык быстрым движением слизывает ее. А глаза у альфы почти что рыжие. — Реборн, послушай…</p><p>— Нет, Савада, — будто бы сам не перенял эту фамилию, — это ты послушай. — В черных глазах золотистые всполохи, Тсуна в который раз сомневается, что этого омегу возможно удержать. — Я тебе говорил, что от меня нужно было отказываться. Еще тогда, давно. Помнишь? Я старше тебя, я гораздо старше тебя, Тсунаеши, — полное имя с этих губ звучит словно бы с дрожью. — Я еще ношу звание сильнейшего, и за мной так или иначе начнется охота. Кем бы я там не являлся. Я должен умереть раньше тебя, — шатен чуть ли не со злобой скалится, но усмешка, привычная и родная, выбивает воздух из легких, собранный для возмущения. — Тсуна, у тебя нет времени на меня, ты и подписывал договор, а в кармане была вибрация телефона, от меня такое не скроешь. Ты сможешь спокойно справиться с этой жизнью без меня, ты уже это умеешь.</p><p>Наверное, думает Реборн, мне стоило сказать это и уйти, закончив его обучение. Наверное, на задворках подсознания, я понимаю, что теперь — теперь точно — не смогу справиться с этой жизнью без этого Никчемности.</p><p>— Какой же ты эгоистичный ублюдок, — наконец размыкает плотно сжатые челюсти Тсуна и кидает почти что отчаявшийся взгляд на закрывшуюся дверь.</p><p>Десять лет — это очень мало.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Десять лет — почти что мгновение, » — размышляет Реборн, бесшумным шагом скользя вдоль полок и выискивая подходящее ему задание. Кто-то — читай, все, — решил, что о нем нужно заботиться и сверхмеры опекать. Сам мужчина считает, что, коли уходить, то нужно развлечься перед чертой.<p>Когда Савада просыпается и вновь не находит рядом с собой сильное горячее тело, то готов крушить. Опять сбежал. Он понимал, что с аркобалено приколы по типу слежки, жучков, барьеров и веревок не прокатят, но в глубине души все же надеялся.</p><p>«У меня еще несколько лет впереди, » — сверкает зло глазами омега. — «Предлагаешь все это время жить в страхе за свою жизнь? Идиот совсем?»</p><p>Нет, не идиот. Не идиот, а взрослый человек, который любит и не готов отпускать. Неужели не видишь, что его лицо не имеет былой детской напыщенности? Неужели не видишь, как с годами обострились скулы и огрубели очертания? Зато — есть лед на дне карих глаз, есть высокомерно поднятый подбородок. Подлинная, не наигранная красота, вызывающая тревогу.</p><p>Например, как сейчас, спустя пару часов после пробуждения. Реборн не находился — наверняка ушел на очередную вылазку, наплевав на запрет, а перед Десятым Боссом, в глубоком кресле, ежится очередной посол, сжимая длинными паучьими пальцами дипломат.</p><p>— Г-господин Д-д-деч-чимо, — заикаясь, произносит несчастный и сжимается сильнее под давлением феромонов. — М-мы хотели бы попро-осить В-вас присут-тствовать на прием-ме.</p><p>"Ты считал, что штамп в паспорте изменит что-то, но… нет, Тсуна. Ты так и остался боссом, только вместо того, чтобы продолжать стараться поддерживать наши отношения, ты решил, что они стали чем-то обязательным и неисчезающим,"— Реборн складывает руки на груди и прислоняется спиной к стене. — "Ты помнишь мое настоящее имя, умник?" — хриплым шепотом вопрошает итальянец и усмехается, слыша неверный ответ. Тсунаеши проклинает себя за ошибку и смакует вновь и вновь на языке имя: не должен запамятовать, ни за что.</p><p>— И почему просто не прислали приглашение? — голос Савады хрипит и звучит, наверное, чересчур угрожающе. Посол пугается, но отвечает. Так глухо, будто бы с придыханием.</p><p>— П-потому что… м-можете вы присутствовать со своей парой? Нынешней, конечно же, мы понимаем, что вы молоды и вам не стоит торопиться…</p><p>— Что за бред ты несешь? — Савада хмурится. — Или вы совсем не читаете документацию? Я женат.</p><p>Лицо напротив усиленно потеет и бледнеет, лопочет по поводу того, что… пару нужно обязательно представлять их мафиозному миру, чтоб никто не имел права тронуть, чтоб находилась под защитой омерты. Тсуна слушает внимательно, чуть ли не выгоняет и судорожно набирает номер Правой Руки.</p><p>Решение проблемы… наметилось.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты. Ублюдок. Сволочь! — брюнет чуть ли не рычит, находясь в холле возле главного зала чужого особняка. Он прекрасно знает, по чьему приказу его решили притащить сюда, виновник стоит рядом и пытается что-то объяснить, взять за руки, прижать к себе. Только вот Реборн слишком устал и хочет домой — так привычно называть поместье Вонголы — хочет в ванную, а потом спать. И Леона забрать себе, чтоб он пожалел хозяина, случайно и совершенно неожиданно оказавшегося под гиперопекой.<p>— Дон Вонгола! — приветственно вскидывает руки какой-то толстяк, но следует позади роскошной дамы в красном платье. Она изысканно одета, коротко стрижена и не стесняется окинуть аркобалено Солнца оценивающим взглядом. В глубине ярких глаз вспыхивает искрой испуг — этот человек уже успел заработать себе репутацию опасного.</p><p>— Вам повезло со спутником жизни, — говорит донна и идет дальше, смотреть и собирать сплетни. Реборн замирает, смотрит долгим взглядом в полуобнаженную спину — Тсунаеши уже думает ревновать — а потом поворачивается к мужу.</p><p>— Куда ты меня притащил?..</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы все знали, какой семье ты принадлежишь и что трогать тебя равносильно смерти. Пожалуйста, послушай меня… — пытается вновь объясниться Савада, но в черных глазах лишь смятение, а через мгновения раздается взрыв и расходятся по воздуху круги розового дыма. Ламбо же здесь нет, откуда?</p><p>— Тупая корова, как всегда, вовремя, — перед молодым мужчиной стоит. Стоит, черт подери, Реборн, не пустота, не гроб, ничего из этого, и хочется издать облегченный вздох. И недоумевать.</p><p>Реборн в будущем обзаводится морщинами вокруг глаз, парой седых прядок и отросшими до короткого хвоста волосами. А взгляд такой же — полный южных страстей и нечитаемый, пока не приблизишься до столкновения носов. Он смотрит на Дечимо, прямо в глаза, явно раздумывая, что бы успеть сделать, а потом хрипло смеется.</p><p>— Все-таки, ты бываешь довольно упорен, если хочешь, чтоб было по-твоему, — Савада не понимает и склоняет голову к плечу. — Я не идиот, Никчемность, я все пойму в скором времени. Только не опекай слишком уж сильно, как видишь, — он окидывает себя взглядом, — я жив.</p><p>После очередного взрыва Тсунаеши надеется, что тут достаточно свидетелей для такого, поэтому, пока Реборн пытается осознать, какого черта время летит так быстро, почему и за что такое ему наказание, жарко и жадно целует, хватая чужие ладони в свои. Одна из них резко тяжелеет — Леон обратился в пистолет. Итальянец не прикрывает глаз. Он проходится взглядом по толпе, многочисленные глаза которой устремлены на них, на эту пару… и снимает пистолет с предохранителя.</p><p>— Реборн… Подожди…</p><p>— Ну, покажешь, как быстро может бегать босс Вонголы? — брюнет смеха ради пускает в непутевую голову Пулю Возрождения. Авось пожалеть не успеет. И потом в ужасе цепляется за чужие плечи, смотрит в янтарные глаза, понимая, сейчас надо будет стрелять насмерть… и застывает в очередной раз, когда его целуют. Гораздо нежнее, чем до этого.</p><p>— Что у тебя с мозгами, твою ж мать! — Джудайме потирает синяки на скуле и возле брови, сидит на полу в белом костюме перед своим раздраженным, смятенным, непонимающим омегой, и по-дурацки счастливо улыбается.</p><p>Все будет хорошо. Только, надо делать их жизнь спокойнее и размереннее, а то Реборн перестает понимать, что вообще творится.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты каким был идиотом десять лет назад, таким и остался, — Реборн сидит на столе в кабинете босса Вонголы и рассказывает кратко свои впечатления от неожиданного путешествия в прошлое. Тсунаеши посматривает поверх документов, усмехается, а потом встает с нагретого места и подходит поближе к мужчине: чтобы стянуть с плеч дорогой пиджак, чтобы намотать хвост жестких черных волос на руку и заставить откинуть голову и посмотреть на себя.<p>— Я же таким нравлюсь, разве нет? — шатен целомудренно касается губами лба и чувствует дрожь итальянца от беззвучного смеха.</p><p>— Нет, мне больше ты рассудительным и серьезным заходишь, — Дечимо разворачивает омегу к себе, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, чтобы тот смог коснуться таких же, как и много лет назад, лохматых волос.</p><p>— Обидно, между прочим, — за хвост волос вновь тянут, губы прижимаются к открывшейся шее, а Реборн проговаривает с насмешкой:</p><p>— Не обижайся, Никчемность, — он оглаживает плечи, скрытые рубашкой и напрягается от ладони, прошедшейся по всей длине плоти под грубой тканью брюк, по промежности и надавившей на ложбину меж ягодиц. — Издеваешься? В соседней комнате Анастейша.</p><p>— Ну, дадим ей хороший урок, как в паре надо любить друг друга, — в карих глазах задорно вспыхивают рыжие искры. — Или ты против, — зубы мягко смыкаются на мочке уха, — Эрнесто?</p><p>По помещению разносится приглушенный стон, смешанный с руганью.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Говорят, что лучшее пробуждение — это завтрак в постель, тихое утро и любимый человек под боком, вздыхал Савада, и с неприкрытым раздражением наблюдал за тем, как Реборн сидит по-турецки на своей стороне кровати, прихлебывает эспрессо, поглаживает Леона — и ему никуда сейчас не надо вставать, черт бы его побрал! За дверью явно ломятся к нему и явно, если он не двинется сам, его выпнут к подчиненным в самом что ни на есть непрезентабельном виде.</p><p>— Вали давай, — подпихивают его в спину. Тсуна закатывает глаза:</p><p>— И тебе доброго утра.</p><p>— Переставай обижаться на то, что я с утра пораньше не ебу тебе мозги, — у киллера невероятно сучье лицо сейчас, Тсуна понимает, что, да, окей, у него и характер бывает склоняется к такому образу, да, пожалуй, он должен быть благодарен.</p><p>— Я не обижаюсь, я надеюсь на пожелание, — смеется Дечимо Вонгола, натягивая на себя светлые брюки и захлопывая запонки, бедра мерно покачиваются при шаге — брюнет залипает буквально на несколько мгновений и возвращается к своему скудному и неполезному, но любимому завтраку. Леон укоризненно царапает бедро, и на чешуйки вновь опускается широкая ладонь.</p><p>— Вон там твои пожелания, — кивает в сторону двери мужчина. В нее как раз вламывается экстремально взбудораженный Реохей и встречает своим лбом пустую фарфоровую чашку. Подросший Ламбо маячит своей флегматичной физиономией на заднем плане.</p><p>Тсуне кажется, что он раздражается даже от его прикрытого глаза.</p><p>Он забывает про некоторые дела и сроки выполнения (брюнет смотрит с такой иронией и укоризной, что либо самому сквозь землю проваливаться, либо X-баннер активировать), волосы торчат сильнее обычного, и если бы не Анастейша со своей расчесочкой, то такими бы и были весь день, а в жизни будто бы все мрачно и жутко, и нихрена не выходит. Даже взгляд Реборна будто бы презрительно-жалостливый.</p><p>— Ты как будто бы бессильным стал, — фыркает омега, поглядывая на него из дверей во время обеда. — И беспамятным.</p><p>— Наверное, не с той ноги встал, — отвечает он, и горло стягивает спазмом, не давая возможности дышать. Ему видится, что хищный и опасный черный взгляд ощупывает его, как будущую жертву. Ему кажется, что от Реборна больше не пахнет сладко-кислым запахом, он чувствует дорогой табак и крепкий кофе — киллер смотрит настороженно, заметив, как Савада дергается, поведя носом по воздуху.</p><p>— Тебе не особо идет этот цвет, ты же знаешь, — вздыхает Реборн, подходя одним вечером со спины и поправляя на нем костюм. Ловкие и умелые пальцы меняют галстук, затягивают его под горло, затем спускаются к поясу, погладив по бедрам и заменив светлый ремень на темный. — Вот так лучше.</p><p>— Просто давно не ходил в подобном. Решил вспомнить, каково в черных костюмах.</p><p>— Средне. Сойдет для выхода в свет.</p><p>— А есть что-то поважнее? — неожиданно весело отзывается Савада, и в ответ фыркают:</p><p>— Конечно. Твои похороны. Торопись давай, Тсуна, не заставляй своих гостей ждать.</p><p>Реборн не выходит в свет с ним никогда, он либо остается дома, следит за порядком и тем, чтобы ни один раритет поместья не пострадал от чьих-нибудь рук из задницы, максимум, куда он позволяет себя вывести: это вечером поесть или на пристань погулять, либо уходит на задание.</p><p>Тсуне кажется, что что-то с его собственным характером идет не так.</p><p>Тсуне кажется, что это совершенно ненормально, но делать пока ничего не торопится. Все так же пьет чай с лимоном, шарахается от мигающих ламп — мистика ведь, не иначе, — но ведь что-то отличается. Что-то тянет на мысли, что-то заставляет вспоминать о крови на руках, о давних тренировках и думать: а что было бы, если бы все пошло иначе?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Бесишь уже. Что с тобой? — киллер расхаживает в одних трусах по их комнате, ткань плотно обтягивает упругие ягодицы. Савада лежит и пялится в потолок с видом разнесчастного подростка, и при условии возраста, приближающегося к тридцатнику, выглядит… смешно? Нелепо? Странно? Он промаргивается, часто-часто взмахивая ресницами, и, с опаской посматривая на раздраженного брюнета, выдыхает:<p>— Не знаю. Сам уже себя бешу, — Реборн на это иронично изгибает бровь, наклоняет голову, чтобы в очередной раз взъерошить лохматые влажные волосы мягким полотенцем. — Мысли непонятные лезут, сожаления о прошлом, в груди бесконечно ноет — а для этого ни причин, ничего, и настроения от этого нет.</p><p>Вибрирует телефон, Тсунаеши тянет руку к нему, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы в конце бесконечного «Да-да-да-нет-нет-не-ет-не-стоит-разрешаю-да» не сказать емкое и тяжелое «блять», а мужчина, завидев выражение его лица, открыто посмеивается.</p><p>— Весело.</p><p>— Что веселого? — обреченно стонет шатен.</p><p>— Да у тебя кризис среднего возраста. Не ожидал, что увижу его у тебя, но… — омега жмет плечами. — Оно. Точно. В таком диагнозе сложно ошибиться.</p><p>Тсуна задумчиво отводит взгляд, пялясь в рифление обоев и лишь искоса поглядывая на загорелый живот, то и дело мелькающий в поле зрения.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Реборн, никогда не имевший простого и предсказуемого характера, неожиданно перед своими очередным заданием всему поместью говорит, что дон страдает, поддержите его, слепцы, иначе вас поддержат колышки забора, и уходит на неделю в закат.<p>«Бессердечная тварь», — от всего сердца костерит его Тсунаеши, потому что… это очень неплохо, да, когда он выпивает саке с внезапно уделившим пристальное внимание боссу Хибари. И есть домашнюю еду Ямамото. И общаться — очень, очень много общаться — с Гокудерой, делить сладости с Ламбо, и много-много-много вещей, но все же… Он же не умирает, чтобы на него смотрели с такой озабоченностью и волнением!</p><p>Особенно его пугали неожиданные частые признания в любви: будто бы вспомнили все, что словами можно выражать свою привязанность, как к боссу, другу, брату, отцу. Но их было очень много! И неожиданно. Тсуна даже начал подозревать во всем Шамала и какой-нибудь его вирус любви.</p><p>— Савада, пить вино в моих рубашках при твоей неуклюжести слишком опасно. Либо раздевайся, либо отставляй бутылку, — именно с такими словами возвращается домой Лучший Киллер Столетия, на улице жаркая ночь, окна открыты.</p><p>— Что, даже в любви мне не признаешься, как сделал ве-е-есь мафиозный мир, пока тебя не было? — пьяно хихикает Тсунаеши, и интуиция хлопает себя по лбу «Зря». Взгляд Реборна из недовольного превращается в безжалостный и жестокий, уже не глаза — черные дыры, а сквозь сильные зубы рвется рык.</p><p>Наутро шатен просыпается в тишине, а все обитатели особняка ходят по струнке (лезвию ножа), смотря с опаской на расслабленного киллера.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Давай тогда позовем Николя, раз никто и ничто из нас не может поднять настроение, — жмет плечами Реборн, поглядывая на Небо. Ему кажется, возможно, только кажется, что если посветить ультрафиолетом на тело его альфы, можно будет увидеть звезды и Вселенную, написанную на бледной коже.<p>Он позволил таскать этого никчемного по всему увеселительному, что нашли Хранители и его друзья, он разрешил ему покурить травки, потом посмеявшись над совершенно растерянным Крестным Отцом, он даже дрянь всякую есть ему позволил, хотя вообще чисто из принципа убрал из рациона своего окружения все возможные снэки. Просто потому что мог. Просто потому что взыграло все-таки что-то итальянское в крови.</p><p>Савада, валяющийся и растекающийся на диване после интенсивной тренировки со своими любителями спорта, давится воздухом и смотрит с таким ужасом на предложение, что, несмотря на неудачную идею, брюнет чувствует себя победителем.</p><p>— Выпьем? — предлагает спустя какое-то время Реборн. — Действенное средство, кстати. Временное. Но действенное, — продолжает он под недоверчивым взглядом.</p><p>— Не хочу потом с похмельем мучиться, — фыркает Тсуна. — Сядь, — похлопывает альфа по месту рядом с собой. Брюнет мигает, но все же приземляется на кровать, растянувшись на боку и подперев голову рукой:</p><p>— Ляг.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно, понял, сглупил, — отмахивается шатен. — Расскажи о… кризисе этом. Средних лет который.</p><p>Реборн смеется в ладонь, но кивает, припоминая и всем своим видом выражая презрение и нелюбовь к гуманитарным наукам:</p><p>— Это типа возрастная депрессия. Жалость к себе. Опустошенность. Чувство, будто тебя загнали в угол в работе или браке, будто ты сковал себя тяжелыми цепями. Чувство, что к тебе несправедлива жизнь. Потеря интереса к вещам. Внешние изменения в нелучшую сторону. Много всякого, — он видит равномерное кивание Савады на каждую фразу и отвешивает подзатыльник.</p><p>— Ау!</p><p>— Соберись, ничтожество, — шипит киллер. — Как будто подохнуть собираешься.</p><p>— Так ведь скоро, уже лет сколько, — хмыкают в ответ, и на этот раз Саваде прилетает хлесткая пощечина — на щеке расцветает красный отпечаток ладони. — Хватит меня бить!</p><p>— Как только перестанешь изображать нытика, — скалится: насмешливо и зло. — И подохнуть тебе никто не даст. У тебя целая свора тех, кто за тебя перестреляет при нужде полстраны.</p><p>— Что, даже ты? — огрызается больше от того, что хочется огрызнуться, чем от реальной причины — найти бы ее еще, — Тсунаеши, отворачиваясь и потирая щеку.</p><p>— Я вообще один из первых в этом списке, только для начала мозги тебе вправлю, — раздается спустя несколько минут. Приходится развернуться, чтобы показать свое ошарашенное лицо. — Что? Довольствуйся признанием и не действуй мне больше на нервы.</p><p>Реборн ложится на спину, потянувшись, и накрывает поясницу и живот одеялом: сейчас, в жару, этого ему достаточно, чтобы не мерзнуть. Тсуна смотрит задумчиво на его успокаивающееся лицо и прислушивается к выравнивающемуся дыханию. Проворачивает в памяти события последних дней, и… становится так нереально стыдно за свои мысли. Перед друзьями, перед семьей, перед дочерью, что сейчас спит в комнате на против, прижав к горячему телу теплолюбивого Леона — именно из-за того, что хамелеон перебрался к ней на постоянное место для сна, возле их кровати всегда лежит заряженный автомат. Выглядывает на полсантиметра, именно так, чтобы Реборн мог за секунду вытащить его и в следующий момент выстрелить.</p><p>— Эй! — Тсуна касается сильного плеча и легко тормошит: киллер смотрит недовольно, когда его пытаются встряхнуть, и немного сонно. — А когда проходит это состояние?</p><p>— В сорок где-то, — прикрывает рот ладонью брюнет, зевая: его обычный голос после шепота Савады подобен раскатам грома в этой тишине. Лицо Крестного Отца стремительно бледнеет. — Но он вообще и начинается позже: после тридцати. Так что ты у нас уникум. А теперь спи или дай поспать мне.</p><p>Карие глаза смотрят с недоверием, но все же киллеру дают возможность развернуться лицом ко входу и спиной к окну. Тсунаеши нежно проводит пальцами по выступам лопаток, по впалым позвонкам, мягко улыбается от передергивания плеч — и прижимается к горячему телу, уткнувшись носом в основание шеи. Реборн вздыхает, посматривая в темноту абсолютно обреченным взглядом, но не вырывается, горячее дыхание щекочет кожу. От Реборна все так же пахнет морем, красным чаем — и возле метки — сладостью, от этого осознания становится легко-легко, в карих глазах вспыхивают искры, они медленно скрываются за веками.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ночью позже, когда в столовую на завтрак спускается Тсунаеши с смеющейся Анастейшей на руках, Колоннелло и Скалл дают друг другу «пять» со смехом:<p>— Говорил же, этот сам все исправит!</p><p>Реборн заходит следом, замечает эти шепотки и говорит что-то на ухо дочери. Та слетает с восторженным визгом с его рук, стягивает оставленную винтовку со стула и убегает куда-то в коридор:</p><p>— Я покажу Йохану, что умею стрелять и из такого!</p><p>— Какого черта?! — подпрыгивает блондин, уже собираясь мчаться следом, однако друг смотрит слишком пристально, чтобы под таким взглядом можно было вообще двигаться.</p><p>— Не мешай детям играть, — ровно отвечает брюнет, и те, кто пытались отыскать на их телах и лицах хоть какие-то признаки бурной ночи, разочарованно выдыхают. — А ты, — указательный палец смотрит на Саваду, — есть. Сытно.</p><p>Тсунаеши непонимающе моргает, но присаживается рядом. Реборн совершенно нетрадиционно занимает место во главе стола, показывая фак уже было завозмущавшимся Хранителям, и продолжает:</p><p>— Лечить буду. От мафиозного кризиса. Мало съешь — оставлю с работой, не успеешь до девяти утра — оставлю с работой. Понятно?</p><p>Шатен сжимается от этого тона, но кивает, на губах возникает взволнованная улыбка. Она становится веселой, когда он чувствует цепкие взгляды на своей шее.</p><p>— Но потом придешь и доделаешь оставленные документы. Мало того, что все вразнобой, так наверняка ведь еще и мятые.</p><p>Все молчат, у Савады внутри два совершенно противоречивых желания: зацеловать от такого проявления заботы — и затрахать до изнеможения, так, чтобы сил встать не было. Раньше не выходило. Стоит попробовать.</p><p>Именно это он и говорит после приема пищи, притянув к себе за талию, и Реборн закатывает глаза, «боже, может у тебя просто переходный возраст?». Тсунаеши касается губами места за ухом и весело смеется.</p><p>Он же знает, что этого омегу можно завести с пол-оборота, будь то ссора или секс. А еще он знает, что стоит бежать, потому что он не терпит тисканий у всех на виду. Хотя…</p><p>На одном из поворотов он сворачивает в их комнату.</p><p>Он знает, что это того стоило.</p><p>Реборн присваивает ему звание «придурка с ненастоящими проблемами».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хибари изумленно поднимает брови, когда видит, как внезапно зажимает нос и шарахается, как испуганный, Колоннелло от Лар Милч. Та лишь фыркает высокомерно, даже слишком, разворачивается и уходит в темноту коридоров. Наблюдает такое он только среди их более старшего «поколения», среди экс-аркобалено: то, как омеги словно бы на секунду вспыхивают, ярко-ярко, и это отпугивает стоящих рядом альф. Ему кажется, что это что-то типа защитного механизма, дарованного природой, обеспечивающий хоть какое-то выживание более слабых — спорно, Кея и сам омега, но слабым себя не считает. Что-то, что просто отпугивает, как слишком яркий окрас или чересчур резкий аромат, однако, когда он замечает применение подобной «защиты» Реборном, то разочаровывается в своих первых выводах.</p><p>Реборн, наоборот, подзывает к себе безо всяких слов, одним изменившимся тяжелым запахом, и Тсунаеши бесится оттого, что не может противостоять подобному призыву, сверкает недовольно рыжими глазами, берет отчеты и отходит куда подальше от омеги, который выглядит так, словно не произошло ничего сверхъестественного. Просто заставил человека подойти к себе и тот даже не смог возразить, совсем ничего необычного.</p><p>— Как? — спрашивает Хибари, подходя поближе, пока Реборн лениво заполняет документацию, и смотрит прямо в черные глаза. Мужчина иронично вздергивает бровь, задумчиво переводит взгляд с него на Саваду и на свои руки, а затем усмехается:</p><p>— Альфы были созданы для того, чтобы заботиться об омегах и слушать их, просто в вашем веке отчего-то… забыли об этом факте.</p><p>— Потому что омегам не нужна чужая забота, — презрительно щурится Кея.</p><p>— Зато послушание никогда не мешало.</p><p>Хибари не находится с ответом, отводя взгляд вниз и влево.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Небо по определению голубое-голубое, и Реборн задумывается, почему это рыжее пламя прозвали Небесным, это же совершенно нелогично. У Савады глаза — плавящийся янтарь, горячая карамель, горячие пески пустыни, все нацелено на ожог, как будто бы Тсунаеши внезапно перенял черты Хранителя Солнца. Реборн бы не удивился, честно.<p>У Савады полыхающие огнем глаза, он стоит на коленях рядом с оперевшимся о стол мужем и не имеет возможности подняться. Реборн в который раз радуется тому, что родился на век раньше и застал тот момент, когда людей еще учили контролировать свои феромоны.</p><p>— Удобно? — усмехается он, и кадык альфы дергается в судорожном глотке вязкой слюны. Мышцы хотят воспротивиться, подрагивают в напряжении, но Тсунаеши лишь тянется треморными руками к обтянутым черным бедрам. Грудь высоко вздымается от глубокого вдоха. Брюнет запрокидывает голову, и даже не видя лица, можно почувствовать улыбку.</p><p>— Удобно, — срывается хриплое с губ. Тсунаеши задыхается в окутывающем плотным коконом запахе, но не может отстраниться. Кусает губы до покраснения, а мысли — абсолютно сознательные — бьются в голове: научиться когда-нибудь так же и посмотреть, как отреагирует сам Реборн, если его обоняния коснется настолько сильный запах, что единственное, чего ты захочешь — это ему подчиниться. Хорошее обоняние в их мире одновременно и очень полезное свойство и очень опасная слабость.</p><p>Мышцы под пальцами упругие, сильные, Тсунаеши частично жалеет, что на теле мужа нет ни родинок ни шрамов: звезда выела все, и поэтому очень любит кусать и метить сам, чтобы после, пока Солнце избавляется от «ранений», чертить следы языком. На теле — ни следа, зато в глазах — протуберанцы и карие холодные пятна в моменты сильной ярости или невозможного возбуждения. Альфа внутри урчит, очарованный, совершенно ненормальное животное, если когда-то его не спугнула смертоностность Реборна.</p><p>Ладонь ложится на промежность, брюнет глубоко вздыхает, раздвигая ноги чуть шире. Под пальцами твердеет, если надавить слишком сильно, то в голову ударяет такой концентрацией феромонов, что жутко стучит кровь в висках. Но Савада лишь очерчивает подушечками место на брюках, под которым скрыта головка, и аккуратно поглаживает самый кончик: раз за разом, то медленно, то быстро, и Реборн закидывает ногу на подставленное плечо и вжимает лицом в пах. Рывком, Тсунаеши даже сперва замирает, а затем улыбается — слишком уж невинно для ситуации — и вновь проходится пальцами по ткани, скользя второй рукой по ягодице и прижимаясь щекой к ширинке.</p><p>Если бы он был типичным альфой, он, наверное, был бы недоволен, что стелется перед омегой, и потом бы громко возмущался. Но в их ситуации есть два «но». Первое «но» — Савада готов подчиняться, никаких внутренних конфликтов, иногда ему кажется, что если Реборн прикажет свернуть Вонголе с пути Примо обратно на путь Секондо, полный крови и вооруженных конфликтов, то Тсунаеши согласится. (Другое дело, что Реборн вообще не лезет в политику и даже мнение частенько по некоторым вещам отказывается высказывать). Второе «но» — какой придурок не подчинится Реборну, когда тому чего-то очень хочется, если этот придурок не какой-нибудь там аркобалено или шаман.</p><p>Брюнет смотрит сверху вниз опасно, Тсунаеши кажется, что в этих глазах он уже и построил себе висельницу, и сам на ней вздернулся, смотрит сверху вниз с угрозой, и как можно сказать, увидев такой взгляд, что между ними какие-то неправильные, слишком холодные отношения?</p><p>Тсуна просто не хочет, чтобы кто-то это видел, и Реборн всецело поддерживает.</p><p>Кажется, они и целовались-то на людях раза три-четыре за все годы совместной жизни.</p><p>— Быстрее! — почти что рычит киллер, судорожно вскинув бедра навстречу, и Савада урчит, потирается щекой о выпуклость, и жужжит молния, и щелкает глухо ремень. Реборн, видимо, пока готовил мясо, случайно прожарил сердце Десятого Босса и потом сам же случайно съел, иначе нет объяснения, почему именно к этому мужчине Тсунаеши так тянет и влечет. Или это проклятие, а альфа просто считает подобное даром, потому что дурак.</p><p>Дурак — полюбить того, кто может убить буквально любым предметом, подвернувшимся под руку. Дурак — ласкать того, кто по мнению других не способен даже на малейшую отдачу.</p><p>Дурак — кайфовать оттого, что тело под прикосновениями подрагивает, глубоко дышит и, если запустить руку под мягкую ткань белья, если обнажить от крайней плоти головку и если мягко постучать нежной подушечкой указательного пальца по влажной щели, крупно вздрагивает и срывается на короткий высокий стон. Реборн терпеть не может реакцию собственного организма на чрезмерную ласку: он пытается извернуться, не дает довести себя до пика, с силой сводит ноги, и Тсунаеши до тут же исчезающих синяков стискивает внутренние стороны бедер, обхватывает ртом темную головку и быстро скользит самым кончиком языка по уже раздразненному месту. В волосы вплетаются длинные паучьи пальцы, трясущиеся, прохладные. Это Саваде так горячо?</p><p>— Bastardo… — низко выстанывает брюнет, откидываясь на спину и толкаясь бедрами навстречу горячему рту, но Тсунаеши с тихим рычанием вовсе отстраняется, прижимается вибрирующим от звука языком — и с довольным смешком вдавливает бедра в стол. Омега хватает воздух сухими губами, кусает себя за пальцы, когда Савада повторяет дрожащее касание. Давит на сопротивляющуюся голову. Пинает куда-то в печень, когда чувствует касание между ягодиц, и шатен, шипя от боли, кивает, глядя в недовольные желтющие глаза, что понял-понял, не лезет.</p><p>Реборн сглатывает от очередного прикосновения влажного языка, расстегивает пуговицу внезапно давящей рубашки и закрывает глаза. Вверх-вниз, круг — размеренный ритм, как бы от такого потом у Савады не затек язык, но тот смотрит из-под длинных редких ресниц, изредка проходится отвратительной щекоткой по паховым волоскам, от которой в животе все сворачивается морским узлом, и «потянуть» надо вполне определенно, чтобы он распутался, и выглядит так старательно, что понятно: никакого дискомфорта мальчишка не испытывает. Наоборот, устроился удобнее и лучше всех в этом бренном мире.</p><p>(Иногда Тсунаеши даже имеет вид наподобие «сейчас я подомну тебя под себя и заставлю хотеть большего», но обычно подобный настрой сбивается одним сильным подзатыльником).</p><p>Приятное томление в теле расслабляет, глаза невольно закрываются, жмурятся, проносятся под веками светлые всполохи.</p><p>Реборн расслаблен, даже неожиданно нежно перебирает мягкие лохматые пряди на затылке, Тсунаеши готов заурчать от этих моментов ласки, плотнее сжимает губы на головке, вырывая короткий вдох. Он изучил это тело, он изучил эту душу, иногда платя за это сломанными костями и ожогами, и спустя столько лет почувствовал себя в праве заявлять на них права.</p><p>Реборн расслаблен, и совсем не ожидает, что в какой-то момент просто задохнется, а в другой — низко протяжно застенает, сведя к переносице брови и дернувшись всем телом навстречу пронзившему удовольствию:</p><p>— Ciucciami il cazzo! — вскрикивает он, сотрясаясь всем телом, ахает, напрягая пресс и приподнимаясь, и тут же распластывается на столешнице снова.</p><p>— Уже делаю, разве нет? — отстраняется на секунду Тсуна — и вновь часто-часто лижет раскрасневшуюся щелку, надавливая кончиком языка.</p><p>— Н-наглец, — то ли с удовольствием, то ли с разочарованием произносит брюнет, и вновь приглушенно стонет сквозь стиснутые челюсти от безуспешной попытки увернуться от прошибающих током ласк. И прижимает к себе ногами, когда кончает, запрокидывая голову и словно бы искрясь пронзительно-желтым.</p><p>Тсунаеши сглатывает и на пробу проводит по сверхчувствительному члену вновь — и получает затрещину. Реборн смотрит снова сверху вниз, совершенно возмущенно. Шатен посмеивается, не в силах встать на онемевшие ноги, но все равно пытается: отойти и сбросить скопившееся напряжения надо бы, пока зверь внутри, гордый собой, вылизывается и приминает себе место для отдыха.</p><p>Реборн притягивает рывком Саваду наверх, так, что остается только успеть схватить за плечи и довольно улыбнуться, ощущая россыпь поцелуев на шее и ушах, и шумно задышать, пока напряженный ствол сжимают в кулаке и часто-часто надрачивают, так, что даже не успеваешь толкнуться в ответ, только повиснуть, уткнувшись носом в жесткие черные волосы, алеть и стонать на смазанном японском мольбы «Быстрее!» и «Чаще!».</p><p>Савада, кончив, постоянно лезет целоваться, и его не смущает, что до этого творил чужой или его собственный рот. С годами с этим смиряешься и даже и не брезгуешь, наоборот, вылизывая податливый рот и воруя дыхание.</p><p>— Ну научи, тебе жалко, что ли? — просит вновь Тсуна, пока вытаскивает себе сменную рубашку, а все-таки испачкавшуюся запихивает в бачок.</p><p>— Именно, — усмехается Реборн, поправляя манжеты на своей и ероша волосы, приводя их из влажного и вытраханного состояния в более-менее привычное.</p><p>Тсуна вздыхает, провожая узкую спину взглядом, и достает телефон из кармана, набирая номер Лар Милч.</p><p>Она вроде как была к нему более снисходительна.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Анастейша — умница, тренируясь на бумажных подвижных манекенах не жмурится и не мажет, атакуя голыми руками смотрит пристально и холодно, жутко, и Фонг говорит, что девочка была рождена для того, чтобы искать чужие слабости и бить в них. Реборн вспоминает, как дочь таскала задолбавшегося Леона, верещала в истерике на полу и рисовала принцесс и лишь закатывает глаза, отмахиваясь. Преувеличивает.</p><p>Анастейша — красавица, с огромными глазами, с острыми костями на запястьях, густыми бровями и незыблемой уверенностью в том, что она может и должна быть лучше всех. Отец сперва всеми силами поддерживал и подначивал в подобном стремлении, но папа смотрел уж очень выразительно, будто бы что-то знал, и тогда Реборн лишь вздохнул и все же посоветовал не забывать отдыхать. Девочке было очень интересно, что же это за знание такое, которое смогло переубедить — или попыталось — отца, но отчего-то ей не отвечали.</p><p>Анастейша иногда задает такие вопросы, на которые не хочется отвечать.</p><p>— Па-а-ап, что такое гнездование? — у девочки в руках учебник биологии явно не для ее класса. Тсунаеши вздыхает, опускает голову в ладони и смотрит в щели между пальцами:</p><p>— Разве в книжке непонятно описано?</p><p>— Совсем непонятно! Как это, окружить запахом? Или почему без него некомфортно? Наоборот же, когда вокруг несет, тебя подташнивать начинает! — она искренне возмущается, а мужчина думает, как бы мягко сплавить ее к Верде. Любой вопрос, который стоило бы объяснить исключительно с научно-практической стороны, традиционно перенаправлялся к бете, а там уже как повезет и не шандарахнут ли тебя электричеством в наказание за отвлечение от чрезвычайно важных дел. — Но я видела, как Хибари-сан иногда ходит не в своей куртке, и ему не противно, хотя синьор Кавалонне пахнет совершенно невкусно.</p><p>В каком месте Дино пахнет невкусно, Тсунаеши даже не пытается понять.</p><p>— Ну, если ты видела это у омег, возможно, стоит пойти к кому-нибудь из них… к твоему отцу, например?</p><p>— Отец сказал, что хочет спать и чтоб я отстала от него и от Леона, — предельно честно отвечает дочь, забираясь в глубокое кресло напротив стола и явно не собираясь уходить, пока не получит ответы на вопросы. Савада скрещивает руки на груди, спасаясь от пристального детского взгляда, и глубоко вдыхает, как перед прыжком в воду. Отодвигает от себя документы, видя, как Анастейша приобретает чрезвычайно самодовольный вид: ради нее отложили все офисные дела, это ли не гордость? и готовится слушать.</p><p>Это же вопрос даже не о сексе, а Тсуне уже хочется выпить. Или убежать.</p><p>— Гнездование — это… — он жмурится, — желание окружить себя всем тем, что напоминает тебе об объекте симпатии, но на более инстинктивном уровне. — Вздох. — Чаще всего это случается у омег в период течки, — Анастейша даже и не думает смущаться, маленькая бесстыдница, — или беременности. Но может происходить и у альф во время гона.</p><p>Девочка удивленно приоткрывает рот, явно не слыша до этого такой информации.</p><p>— То есть, и ты тоже так можешь? И я?</p><p>Тсуна кивает, постукивает пальцем по локтю и продолжает:</p><p>— Поскольку мы привыкли ориентироваться в поиске пары на обоняние, во время гнездования мы окружаем себя перво-наперво тем, что может напоминать запах нужного человека: поэтому таскаются вещи, надеваются на себя, даже в несколько слоев. Кому повезло и запах оказался не экзотическим каким-нибудь, те еще и расставляют по своей территории всякие цветы, еду и прочие вещи…</p><p>— Территория — это комната?</p><p>— Нет, — Анастейша изумленно распахивает глаза. — Ну, точнее, не всегда. Территория может ограничиваться комнатой, а может не ограничиваться вовсе, это зависит от… амбициозности, что ли, — усмехается Тсунаеши. — Видимо, поэтому Хибари-сан и носит с собой чужую куртку, потому что только так может себя обеспечить достаточным комфортом везде, где находится.</p><p>— Получается, альфы тоже воруют чужие вещи?</p><p>— Если это невзаимная влюбленность, то да, это успокаивает, как считается. Или вовсе убирает гон. Но если пара уже устоялась, то гнездование альф проходит в попытках передать свой запах своему же омеге. И даже если омега не хочет, все равно оказывается в горах одежды, а альфа не отходит ни на секунду. Это если истинная пара, то есть, редчайшее явление. Если пара неистинная, но устоявшаяся, гон у альф проходит агрессивно, потому что одними только вещами запах на омеге, что тебе… ммм, природно не принадлежит, не оставить.</p><p>— Тебя же учили внятно выражаться, какого ж черта ты снова мямлишь, — Реборн зевает, у него отекшее лицо, потому что зачем тратить время на приличный внешний вид, если ты встал только для того, чтобы перекусить, а потом снова завалиться спать.</p><p>— Выглядишь отвратительно, — посмеивается Тсунаеши, наблюдая за тем, как брюнет отрезает такой смачный кусок твердого сыра, уже успевшего подсохнуть за пять часов-то стояния на открытом воздухе. Реборн сперва пережевывает, потом перехватывает нож так, чтобы лезвие оказалось между средним и безымянным, а рукоять торчала с тыльной стороны. — Если что, я тебя очень люблю, Эрнесто, — на невыспавшегося недовольного экс-аркобалено подобное не действует. — Эрнесто, положи нож! — почти что испуганно взвизгивает Савада под смешки дочери из кресла.</p><p>Маленькая бесстыжая садистка.</p><p>Анастейша смеется, зная, что если отец не будет так иногда беситься, то в их семье и любовь-то любовью назвать не выйдет.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тсунаеши бинтует поврежденную-таки руку, дуется до невозможности, Реборн сидит на краю кровати, сгорбившись, уткнувшись локтями между раздвинутых коленей и устроив на ладонях голову. Щурится, будто бы подслеповато, и в целом выглядит так же отвратительно, как и до короткой погони. Только Леона рядом нет, тот проснулся от диких криков Десятого Босса, вздохнул, подполз к Анастейше и, будто добрая-понимающая бабушка, увел от дурдома, называемого семейной жизнью.<p>Тсунаеши единственное что не нравится, так это то, что отвратительный усталый вид Реборна, который оставил после себя бардак, табачный дымок индийских благовоний, вьющийся под потолком, и чуть не отрезал ему руку, его разве что невозможно умиляет.</p><p>— Сильно болит? — спустя какое-то время все же интересуется брюнет, выглядя так, что, толкни его прямо сейчас на подушки, в ту же секунду вырубится.</p><p>— Не особо, — присаживается рядом Савада, соприкасаясь бедрами.</p><p>— Нож же был чистым?</p><p>— Ты им сыр отрезал перед этим.</p><p>— От сыра ты себе заражение крови не подхватишь, — Реборн принимается расстегивать и так помятую рубашку, чтоб откинуть ее куда-нибудь на спинку стула, а потом зарыться под одеяло, а Тсуна внезапно вспоминает и лекцию дочери (надеясь, что та знания будет использовать по назначению, а не как обычно), и уже достаточно давнишний звонок Лар Милч, и ему та-а-ак резко хочется утешения и внимания… И плевать, что Солнце не умеет успокаивать Небо, Реборн — не его Хранитель, чтобы использовать стандартные способы.</p><p>Когда омега резко поворачивает к нему голову, поведя носом по направлению запаха, у него даже на фоне черной радужки сильно выделяются бездны-зрачки. Придвигается ближе, не сводя глаз — и это выглядит больше жутко, нежели приятно — и утыкается в изгиб плеча и шеи носом, делая глубокий вдох. Держит за плечи сильными пальцами.</p><p>Зверь внутри Тсунаеши лежит животом к верху и просит жалости и ласки, огромный лев с спутанной гривой и грустными глазищами. Зверь внутри Реборна дышит истерично, поглядывая сверху вниз и шелестит раздвоенным языком рептилии, не понимая, с каких это пор появилось желание позаботиться о ком-то в совершенно типичной омежьей манере. Отвратительно, почему вообще тело это требует.</p><p>— Поцелуешь? — довольно урчит Савада, чувствуя, как по телу горячими волнами растекается Солнечное Пламя. Он почти не сомневается в том, что под бинтами сейчас ни следа от удара, лишь ровная кожа. Реборн щурится подозрительно, но от себя не отпускает:</p><p>— С хрена ли?</p><p>— Не знаю, мне было бы приятно, — альфа сводит брови домиком и восхищенно охает, когда сухие губы все же оставляют горячее прикосновение где-то у виска. Притягивает к себе ближе за крепкие бока, потому что когда, как не сейчас, пользоваться моментом, позволяющим любить-любить-любить и только любить, как во всяких романтических комедиях по центральному телевидению. Забирается руками под распахнутые полы рубашки, перехватывая поцелуй своими губами, втягивает судорожно носом воздух, когда Реборн кусается, приказывая открыть рот, и закрывает глаза, сведя брови к переносице, почувствовав соприкосновение языков.</p><p>И восторженно замирает, услышав раскатистый рокот, исходящий откуда-то из глубин груди. И отрывается от губ, зацеловывая область вокруг глаз, пока мужчина непонимающе щурит свои ненормальные глаза — интересно, у всех, поддатых феромонами, они влажные и с такими зрачками, будто это не реакция на запах, а последняя точка опьянения.</p><p>Реборн, злобный и грубый, пафосно одевающийся и не ценящий ни подколов по поводу своего внешнего вида ни наплевательское отношение к внешнему виду других, сейчас даже не вспоминает о том, что после практически недели, выматывающей недели, в которой на сон вышло выделить часов восемь вообще, он выглядит ужасно, лишь удобнее устраивается на сбитом одеяле, смотрит сквозь ресницы и поглаживает тыльной стороной пальцев по груди, когда его снова затягивают в поцелуй.</p><p>Тсунаеши не нужно ничего более этих поцелуев и объятий, потому что такого тактильного контакта у них слишком мало. Он поджимает губы, сдерживая неприлично широкую улыбку, когда его личная беда проводит носом по изгибу шеи и принимается оставлять на ней ощутимые укусы и засосы, окружая своим запахом. Реборн упруго приподнимается в бедрах, давя на плечи и опрокидывая на матрас, смотрит темно и опасно сверху вниз — и затягивает в такой глубокий поцелуй, что даже мертвец бы отреагировал, согрелся и вернулся к жизни. Реборн прижимается так крепко, так близко, что кости побаливают от напряжения, так, как никогда бы не прижался к нему, несмотря на все хитрости и уловки, если бы рядом был кто-то посторонний. Реборн бы, наверное, даже выстрелил бы в него, если бы его личное пространство на публике было нарушено.</p><p>Почему это наверное, он ведь уже так делал.</p><p>С губ срывается короткий стон — и погодите-ка, Савада не настолько развращен, чтобы просить об этом таким образом — но мужчина не отстраняется от него, даже если попытаться отпихнуть от себя. Ящер улыбается совсем уж шало, лев поджимает хвост под себя и настороженно прижимается к земле.</p><p>Тсунаеши вздрагивает, когда рука уверенно ложится на верхнюю часть бедра и не менее уверенно ее стискивает.</p><p>— Потерял концентрацию, — хмыкают на ухо и кусают за хрящик. Ладонь скользит по бедру все выше, пока не оказывается на талии, большой палец разглаживает складки рубашки. — Но чтоб так заморочаться ради каких-то поцелуев и только — это конечно мог сделать только ты.</p><p>Тсунаеши, постепенно отходя от неожиданных властных движений, от которых ему просто захотелось в какой-то момент обхватить ногами и притянуть бедра к бедрам, тихо посмеивается, протягивая руку к завитым бачкам и оттягивая один:</p><p>— Ну извините, что мне только этого и не хватало.</p><p>Савада выглядит довольным, занеженым, а еще от него несет морской солью и красным чаем, и внутри Реборна рождается нечто, похожее на мурлыканье, но пока он может себя контролировать, он никогда не издаст этот звук.</p><p>— Омерзительно, — брюнет целует замершего альфу в лоб и отстраняется, наконец стянув с себя рубашку, скинув ее не глядя в сторону, и укладывается рядом на подушки, накрываясь одеялом. Савада улыбается почти что умиленно, но пищит, когда его затягивают к себе, прижимают спиной к сильной груди и оставляют практически неощутимый поцелуй на светлых вихрах.</p><p>Огромный ящер сворачивается клубком вокруг все еще маленького львенка, пока тот изо всех сил строит из себя льва и отращивает гриву, и рычит на всякого, кто пытается приблизиться.</p><p>Огромный ящер смотрит желтым глазом на мохнатое недоразумение, когда то жмется ближе к сильному телу, сворачивается комком и чувствительно дремлет, то и дело открывая веки.</p><p>Кто кого тут еще должен защищать, шипит себе под нос, засыпая, не замечая того, что львенок уже совсем вырос.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Этот альфа не был итальянцем — сразу поняла девушка, спрятавшись за колонной и переписывая все-таки итальянские номера. Во-первых, он водил так аккуратно и так соблюдал все ограничения по скорости, как не сделал бы даже неуверенный школьник, впервые севший за руль автомобиля. Во-вторых, у него был азиатский разрез глаз и белая белая кожа — и в дорогом брендовом костюме он выглядел не то чтобы стильно, скорее, очень уютно. Какая прелесть.</p><p>Деборе было двадцать, она была омегой, и она знала, что сейчас увидела нечто прекрасное, за которое стоило побороться.</p><p>Альфа заходит в какую-то местную продуктовую лавку, проигнорировав стоящий рядом огромный супермаркет, в котором было бы так удобно следить, и девушка, чертыхаясь, осторожно, по стеночке, приближается к стеклянной витрине и выглядывает из-за угла. И вздыхает, приложив руку к груди: тонкие пальцы ловко перебирают помидоры, выложенные на ткань, чтобы дозреть, пока хозяин пытается впихнуть посетителю крупные красные яблоки. Незнакомый альфа смеется, на щеках возникает приятный румянец, и забирает с собой не только это, но и еще лоток с упругими желтыми абрикосами. И спрашивает совета — азиат, да на таком чистом итальянском, куда тут можно еще зайти за другими продуктами — и Дебора, как пчелка на красивый и вкуснопахнущий цветок, делает невольно шаг вперед.</p><p>Звеньк.</p><p>Стекло витрины недовольно столкновением, а она садится на корточки, чуть ли не вереща от стыда и зажимая лицо ладонями, потому что ее явно увидели — она заметила, когда лохматые русые волосы сменились сперва четким профилем, а затем — настороженным выражением лица. Какой позор.</p><p>— Вы в порядке? — раздается мягко над головой, и ей стыдно поднять голову, потому что знает, что там увидит. Но все равно поднимает, потому что грех не увидеть-то, Мария не простит, если Дебора, залипнув на собственные ноги, утянутые всего лишь в кроссовки, а не в удобные строгие туфли, сейчас стушуется и не воспользуется, возможно, своим единственным шансом.</p><p>Она вскакивает, едва не ударив склонившегося над ней мужчину, вновь тушуется, обнимая себя за плечи и выдавливая неуверенное «И-и-извините!», и на губах незнакомца расползается мягкая и словно бы понимающая улыбка. Нет-нет-нет, ей вовсе не такая нужна!</p><p>— Вам не за что… — только приоткрывает рот незнакомец, как Дебора восклицает:</p><p>— Давайте я вам помогу! Я живу в этом районе, я знаю каждую лавку, каждый закуток, если вы ни разу здесь не были, можете положиться на меня! — она хватает горячими руками за прохладную ладонь и смотрит прямо-прямо. — Лучшее вино, лучшие сладости, сыры, рыба, мясо, могу показать, где азиатская кухня! — от этого лицо альфы принимает ироничное выражение, и девушка мысленно бьет себя по лбу, решив, что надо продолжать. — Возможно, пицца? Старик Скварчалупи делает лучшую пиццу в нашем городе, могу поклясться! А мадам Руссо готовит фастфуд, но только по-своему, по-домашнему, очень вкусно!..</p><p>— Подождите! — альфа снова посмеивается, снова улыбается, и Дебора вновь стыдливо, ярко, краснеет. — Как вас зовут? — спрашивает он.</p><p>— Д-Дебора! — чуть заикнувшись, отвечает девушка, и проклинает себя за это заикание.</p><p>— Тсунаеши, — кивает он в ответ. Омега недоуменно зависает, а потом вспоминает, что азиатские языки явно не должны быть похожи на ее родной. — Очень приятно познакомиться.</p><p>— Да!</p><p>— Если вам нетрудно показать, что здесь да как, то я буду очень признателен. Но, прошу, никакого фастфуда, даже домашнего, — Тсунаеши качает головой, только сейчас вырывая руку, и ей так хочется потянуться за ней следом.</p><p>Ей так хочется потянуться к тому, кто ей так нравится, так подходит, что она цепляется за рукав его пиджака, чтобы не потерять тактильный контакт, и тащит за собой.</p><p>Она приводит его в пекарню, показывает на фрутто марторана, на торроне и струффоли, а мужчина лишь изумленно моргает, потому что, прожив в Италии, как оказалось, довольно долгую жизнь, он особо не интересовался, как местные жители обзывают свою еду, зная лишь классические варианты, которые есть во всех путеводителях и ресторанах. Дебора от такого пояснения словно бы светится ярче, и Тсунаеши за пару часов узнает о том, каков на вид и на вкус самый качественный сабайон, о двух видах пиньолатты, о том, что правильно говорить панпепато, а не панфорте, и пробует будино, обозвав его пудингом, а затем долго извиняясь перед оскорбленной итальянкой. И покупая в извинение нечто, напоминающее, шоколадный купол. Девушка наблюдает за тем, как он мельком осматривает цены и не возмущается даже вздохом, и понимает, что сделала правильный выбор.</p><p>Правильный выбор, потому что этот неитальянец определял качество вина на глаз-нос-рот, в нужном порядке и безо всякой неловкости. Но не знал, какие лучше всего брать яйца и ошарашенно смотрел на то, как девушка их крутит по столу. И не возмущался, когда Дебора влезла на чужой забор, оправдывая это тем, что у этих вот господ самые вкусные сливы, честно.</p><p>Тсунаеши не нужны были сливы, он не мог просто отказать энтузиазму. Вообще. Никогда. Поэтому под вечер, когда уже голова и тело спеклись от солнца и духоты, а альфа обмахивался и расслабил пуговицы на рубашке — девушка бессовестно залипала на чужие ключицы, — подле них стояло с десяток пакетов, объясненных тем, что эта буженина лучше остальных, этот картофель слаще других, этот чай пахнет просто восхитительно, а эту пасту надо попробовать приготовить с красным вином. (Это исключая многочисленные рассыпчатые хлеба с ягодами, рулеты от тетушки Сонне, говяжьи шашлыком с сочной дыней и прочим-прочим-прочим).</p><p>Дебора провела с этим человеком меньше одного дня, но хотела уже сейчас остаться с ним на веки вечные. Она чувствовала на них взгляды: умиленные или завистливые, и единственное, что ее разочаровывало в этом всем — настоящей парой они не были.</p><p>Впрочем, она же намеревалась это исправить, так что нестрашно.</p><p>— Пап! — раздалось совсем близко. И все было бы просто прекрасно, если бы после этого к ним — о, черт, черт, черт, пройди мимо, прошу! — не приблизилась девчонка лет четырнадцати и на изумленном японском не спросила, почему так много пакетов. Тсунаеши смотрит на нее нежно-нежно, ласково-ласково, а Дебора находит общие черты: тот же острый подбородок, те же скулы, те же яркие глаза, такая же бледная кожа, не взявшаяся загаром. Тсунаеши говорит с ней на японском, жестикулирует, иногда посматривает на Дебору, и его, получается, дочь, тоже смотрит на нее. И несмотря на то, что взгляд на родителя у нее теплый, как только она поворачивает голову к омеге, он режет хлеще холодного ножа.</p><p>— Это Анастейша, — представляет дочь мужчина, и та складывает руки на груди, хмурясь:</p><p>— Ну что же, ты миленькая.</p><p>Дебора, конечно, понимает, что полукровки в принципе интересны внешностью, но не ожидает такого явно пренебрежения к себе, тонкокостной, темноглазой, с красивыми ногами и длинными волосами.</p><p>— Ты тоже очень милая, — говорит девушка и вздрагивает от того, насколько пристальным взглядом ее одарили. Анастейша оборачивается к папе, решив, видимо, просто игнорировать его внезапную спутницу, и говорит:</p><p>— Если во всем этом нет того, чего просил отец, то как только он подойдет, то стукнет тебя, как он и обещал.</p><p>Отец?</p><p>— Я сразу купил эти черри, все в порядке, — улыбается Тсунаеши и вытягивает шею, высматривая кого-то на улице. Хотя, как кого-то. Отца своей дочери. Мужа, получается. Господи, Мария, как же сейчас стыдно, это был шанс уйти прочь, а не навязаться! Анастейша лазит по пакетам, с удовольствием найдя там мясо, и теперь сидя под боком и довольно жуя, Дебора косится на сильное тело, тихонько принюхивается — альфа, тоже альфа. Видимо, поэтому не стала гнать взашей от своего занятого родителя, а лишь пригрозила, всем своим внешним видом, но все же.</p><p>Они проводят в молчании долгие неловкие минуты, Анастейша копается в телефоне, Дебора мельком замечает ее аккаунт в твиттере и делает себе пометку в памяти найти потом ее и посмотреть, какая у этой семьи жизнь. Дети же очень любят выкладывать казусы, которые происходит вокруг, на всеобщее обозрение, да?</p><p>— Mio Dio, если во всех этих пакетах еда — а я чувствую, что это еда, — то я лично заставлю тебя это все сожрать, чтобы ты понимал, насколько это отвратно: тратить деньги на то, чем в итоге не выйдет насладиться, — раздраженно подают голос со стороны Тсунаеши, и Дебора ахает, прикрыв рот ладонью.</p><p>Она представляла совершенно иного омегу рядом с этим мужчиной. Точно не с такой аурой, предупреждающей об опасности.</p><p>И точно не с гигантской зеленой ящерицей на плечах.</p><p>— Мне сказали, что это самое лучшее, что есть в этом городке, так что я надеялся, что вы присоединитесь к поеданию, — брюнеты синхронно фыркают, явно не питая такого восторга к еде вообще, а тут в таком количестве. — Хэй, тут даже вино есть, — и Тсунаеши тут же поворачивается к оживившейся девушке, — но тебе нельзя.</p><p>— Да, и кто же сказал? — пропустив мимо ушей все задабривания, спрашивает подошедший мужчина. — Продавцы? — тянет он с неприкрытой иронией. Дебора смотрит искоса на это надменное лицо и понимает, что сама бы никогда в жизни такое выражение не состроила — наглости бы в глазах не хватило.</p><p>— Да нет, — совершенно легкомысленно жмет плечами Тсунаеши и кивает головой в сторону притихшей девушки. — Она местная и предложила помощь, не мог же я отказаться от столь щедрого предложения? — он улыбается мягко и совершенно не заискивающе. Мужчина на это вскидывает взгляд и будто бы раздевает, вскрывает, препарирует им, вдыхает носом запах, проверяя на смешение — и недовольно шипит, когда его щипают на границе бедра. — Перестань убивать людей взглядом, Эрнесто.</p><p>— Будь… — он осекается и скрещивает руки на груди, наклоняясь и рассматривая многочисленные пакеты. И это движение выходит даже грациозным. -… — быстро проговаривает что-то на очень невнятном итальянском, и это…</p><p>— Это катанийский акцент? — спрашивает Дебора и зажимает рот, когда на нее снова оборачиваются. И извиняется на почти-что-катанийском. Эрнесто — так вроде обратились к омеге — не теряет своей пугающей ауры, но выглядит… заинтересованным.</p><p>— Местная, которая провела тебя по самым лучшим местам?</p><p>— Я же сказал тебе, что да, — Тсунаеши поднимается, потягивается — и изумленно вскидывает брови, видя, как его законный и вечно недовольный муж выбирает некоторые пакеты и отдает совершенно незнакомой девушке — читай ставит рядом — просто потому, что она разобралась сразу, что он там тараторит. — Мне кажется, или ты немного националист.</p><p>— А ты поживи столько лет с Колоннелло, — фыркает Эрнесто, цепляя пальцами многочисленные тонкие ручки. — Вообще в крайности скатишься.</p><p>— Мне когда-нибудь расскажут смысл этого рофла над дядей? — Анастейша прячет телефон в карман, махает на прощанье рукой, и Дебора машет в ответ, и подхватывает часть пакетов с земли, поспевая за успевшим отойти отцом.</p><p>— Только посмей прямо сейчас это ей рассказать! — пририкивает Тсунаеши, поспешно кланясь и извиняюще улыбаясь. — Прошу простить, это наверняка было не самое приятное окончание дня, — и срывается с места вдоль по улице.</p><p>Дебора остается в окружении вкуснопахнущей еды и страдальчески-завистливо вздыхает: какая пестрая семейка, почему она не может вписаться в такую.</p><p>Мария, я проворонила свой шанс, да?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Dici «ti amo» troppo spesso.</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Ты слишком часто говоришь «Я люблю тебя».</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Реборн ворчит и закатывает глаза — профессионально, можно даже угадать, что это не раздражение, а смирение с подобной болтливостью. Тсунаеши мягко посмеивается, выглядывая из-за документов, и губы у него алые-алые, будто он не произносил слова любви только что, а вцеловывал в упрямый рот:</p><p>— Non posso dire «ti amo» troppo spesso perché dico «aishiteru».</p><p>— Ха-ха, Савада, очень смешно, — закатывает глаза мужчина вновь, и это уже недовольство. — Не зависит от языка, ты просто говоришь это слишком часто.</p><p>— Я говорю за нас двоих, — непринужденно отзывается Тсунаеши, и киллер замирает на мгновения, озадаченно нахмурившись. И огрызается, поднимаясь с места:</p><p>— Еще б я говорил «te amo» тому, кто до сих пор стукается головой о верх машины, когда вылазит из нее.</p><p>— Эрнесто, это оскорбление.</p><p>— Никчемность, я тоже могу перейти на такой тон, — фыркает брюнет и, помахав рукой на прощание, выходит за дверь — и прислоняется к стене спиной, вздергивая растерянно брови и перебирая в памяти события последних лет: разве не говорил? Ни одного раза? Быть того не может.</p><p>— Отец?</p><p>Перед ним будто зеркало, только почему-то побледнее, с глазами поярче и с длинным хвостом черных волос. И отражение пялится озадаченно-недоверчиво, такого выражения на его лице точно никогда не было.</p><p>— Что такое, Анастейша?</p><p>— Эм… у тебя было действительно сложное лицо, я подумала, может, что-то серьезное случилось… — она делает шаг назад, — но если ничего серьёзного, то я пойду… или…</p><p>Реборн изгибает иронично бровь:</p><p>— Подслушивать нехорошо.</p><p>— Но не в мире мафии! — тут же взвивается девушка, недовольно складывая руки на груди. — Тем более, что это было нечто почти что романтичное, явно лучше, чем-то, что я вижу от нашей семьи постоянно!</p><p>— И нарушать субординацию тоже нехорошо, — вздыхает мужчина, отвешивая легкий подзатыльник. Анастейша отстает от него буквально на несколько сантиметров, и, нет, Реборн предполагал, что она когда-нибудь его перерастет, но явно не задолго до совершеннолетия. — Почему зрачки расширенные?</p><p>— Ты мне просто очень нравишься! — совершенно невинно улыбается Анастейша — и оскорбленно поджимает губы на последующее «Врать никто из Савад не умеет». — Сам Савада. — И это звучит, как ругательство. — Вообще лучше бы не подходила к тебе, сразу столько выговоров заработала.</p><p>— Выговоров? Я даже не начинал, — пожимает плечами киллер, разворачиваясь и уходя по коридору. Девушка вздыхает, подавшись сперва назад, но, справедливо рассудив, что с такими «проблемами» нужно разбираться сразу, догоняет и выравнивает шаг под чужой. — И не собираюсь начинать, свободна, — пфыркает в сторону Реборн.</p><p>— Что?.. — сбивается с ритма Анастейша — и догоняет вновь. — Эм… а куда ты идешь?</p><p>— Избавься от этих звуковых пауз в речи, слушать тошно. На кухню, — и правда заворачивает на нее, перешагивая через развалившегося кота шеф-повара. — И ты все ещё можешь быть свободна, — добавляет мужчина, иронично оглядывая то, как дочь все же подцепляет эти пятнадцать килограмм британского недовольства на руки и поднимает пузом к верху.</p><p>— А если я хочу поесть с тобой вместе? — лгать Савады не умеют, но улыбаются абсолютно очаровательно (даже когда фальшиво).</p><p>— Я собираюсь пить кофе.</p><p>— Тогда я выпью его с тобой, — кивает для большей убедительности Анастейша и шипит, когда острые когти все же цепляются ей в предплечье. Реборн пожимает плечами, но ставит вычурную турку на газовую плиту и достает две кружки. Если его дочь решила выпить кофе, то она либо внезапно выросла, либо случилось что-то страшное, и об этом страшном надо срочно узнать.</p><p>«в моей семье назревает очередная драма, отец не помнит, признавался ли папе в любви, хотя они уже столько лет вместе, звучит как мем, но на деле грустно и жизнь» — печатает Анастейша тайком в Твиттер и подмечает очередное зависание в мыслях.</p><p>Правда что ли ни разу не признавался? Mio Dio, ее отец — та еще катастрофа.</p><p>(Особенно когда злится, но там уже все слишком страшно и буквально).</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Я так больше не могу», — думает Реборн перед тем как в очередной раз смочь перебрать в голове воспоминания и в очередной раз удостовериться, что в них нет его собственного признания Саваде. Более того, он даже о словах особо не думал: принять предложение? Да. Ревновать? Да. Помогать в работе? Да. Говорить словами? Что это такое. Мужчина потирает виски, вздыхая, и задумчиво осматривает папку перед собой: завтра днем нужно выдвигаться, потому что когда он нервничает или не понимает, то просто хватает самое толстое на вид дело и действует, на ходу разбираясь, куда, почему и зачем, и в чем оно вообще заключается. Главное чтобы в это время не вылез один особо умный Хранитель Вонголы, который будет с умным видом объяснять, в чем суть, потому что спасибо, Реборн читать не разучился и помощи не просил, даже если иногда она была очень кстати.<p>Когда-нибудь они привыкнут к чрезмерной самостоятельности киллера, но случится это явно нескоро, и ему и всем вокруг еще придется потратить пару сотен нервных клеток на скандалы и разборки.</p><p>Вот такие, как сейчас.</p><p>— Ты же даже не знал имени заказа пару минут назад! — Тсунаеши старается казаться больше, уперев руки в бока и расставив локти, но это особо альфе не помогает: больше бьет в нос агрессивный запах с неприятной горчинкой, но это можно всегда проигнорировать (или просто закрыть нос ладонью в самых крайних случаях, Реборну всегда было плевать, насколько грубым это выглядит).</p><p>— Но теперь же знаю? — наверное, будь в Тсуне чуть больше злости и чуть меньше воспитанности, когда-нибудь он бы да замахнулся (и получил бы в ответ, даже если б удар не последовал), но сейчас он лишь смотрит внимательно-внимательно, и от запаха шоколада и вишни становится чуть ли не тошно. Киллер никогда не признается, что ему неуютно под таким вниманием. Самую малость. Этого недостаточно, чтобы он смутился или принял иное решение.</p><p>— Все готовятся неделями к крупным заказам, многие готовятся месяцами, ты решаешь сорваться с места за день до, — Саваде еще учиться и учиться отчитывать людей, думает Реборн, — Эрнесто! — и — только никому — вздрагивает от своего имени. — Может хотя бы ненадолго задержишься и посмотришь на ситуацию?</p><p>— Зачем смотреть отсюда, если можно смотреть прямо там? — Тсунаеши всегда проигрывает битву взглядов, и сейчас случается то же самое: он отворачивается рывком, цокает громко языком и сверлит взглядом пол (из-за этого он никогда не видит, как напрягается на это время чужое лицо, будто в ожидании приговора).</p><p>— Я просто волнуюсь, ты же это понимаешь.</p><p>— Я лучший убийца этого столетия, со мной все будет в порядке.</p><p>— Эрнесто, когда-нибудь наступит следующее.</p><p>— Значит, такова будет судьба.</p><p>Тсунаеши иногда смотрит так грустно-грустно, горько-горько, что в груди все сжимается до боли и ребра давят на легкие. Реборн этого не показывает, он прекрасно держит лицо, и надеется, что гиперинтуиция не сдала его своему владельцу. Тсунаеши иногда вздыхает так, что хочется бросить все и остаться рядом, но он не собирается позволять себе такую роскошь.</p><p>— Как зовут хоть смертника? — Савада подходит ближе, опираясь о спинку дивана и заглядывая через плечо.</p><p>— Очередной Уилсон, — фыркает Реборн под нос, показывая главную страницу с именем и фото.</p><p>— Сколько у тебя их уже было? — весело усмехается Тсунаеши, качая головой. — Ты снова ночью спать не будешь и будешь читать? — кивок. — Тогда Леона я сегодня не сгоняю с твоей подушки, — висок обжигает дыханием и коротким поцелуем. — Aishiteru.</p><p>— Тсу…</p><p>— Я все ещё продолжу говорить это за двоих, — перебивает его шатен, выходя из кабинета и недовольно восклицая: — Анастейша! Спать сейчас же!</p><p>— Ну папа!..</p><p>Эрнесто смотрит в растерянных чувствах на закрытую дверь, потому что вообще-то прямо сейчас он собирался ответить на «Люблю тебя» точно таким же «Люблю тебя», но…</p><p>А, плевать — он хмурится, возвращаясь к тексту взглядом. Ему нужно выучить это досье, чтобы не проебаться на задании и чтобы не получить от двадцати с лишним человек пулю под ребра или в голову, а он думает о таком. Лучше потом пригласить куда-нибудь, даже не после работы, а посередь дня, кинуть короткое «favorito» и наслаждаться шоу, потому что реакция Тсунаеши всегда была бесценной…</p><p>Реборн понимает, что план можно выкинуть нахрен, когда читать раз в десятый абзац, ничего не понимая, а в голове только одна мысль — признайся, признайся, хоть просто в мыслях представь и сделай это, только разорви наваждение! Он вздыхает, поднимаясь и захлопывая дело с шелестом. Потом продолжит — оно звонко шлепается на пол. Щелкает выключатель света, лишь в коридоре приглушенные диоды у самого потолка.</p><p>— Анастейша, спать, — повышает мужчина голос на полтона, завидев белый свет у чужого одеяла — и в ответ раздается звук глухого удара о дерево и шипение. Потом свет исчезает, и омега со вздохом проходит дальше, приоткрывая бесшумно дверь. Как бы ему ни казалось, а в своих метаниях он просидел почти полтора часа, а с кровати доносится и писклявое сопение хамелеона, и ровное человеческое дыхание.</p><p>Опять забыл часы снять — раздраженно думает Реборн, стягивая их с узкого запястья и поглаживая выступающую кость на нем большим пальцем. Присаживается рядом на матрас, разглядывая пристально, почти не моргая, вдруг от такого проснется — но Дечимо Вонгола мирно спит, подпихнув руку под подушку.</p><p>Реборн не будет говорить этого вслух, но выглядит очаровательно.</p><p>— Non immagini neanche quanto ti amo.</p><p>
  <i><b>Ты не представляешь, как я люблю тебя</b>.</i>
</p><p>Шепчет он на грани слышимости, поправляя одеяло и натягивая его выше на чужие плечи, когда его руку перехватывают и тянут к себе ближе. И виден и хитрый блеск рыжих глаз, и какая-то дрожащая улыбка — и Реборн отчего-то чувствует себя таким недовольным, что если бы не этот указательный палец, прижатый предусмотрительно к губам, то он бы разругался прямо тут в пух и прах.</p><p>— Aishiteru, Ernesto. Задержись хоть на день и поспи, — Савада тянет ближе, на одну подушку, потому что сгонять Леона, когда пообещал, что не будешь этого делать — ужасное бесчестье, и Реборн притягивается и даже не возмущается на то, как крепко его обнимают.</p><p>Он обнимает в ответ.</p><p>Слова оказываются такими важными — он чувствует, как влажнеет рубашка на плече и как мокрые ресницы щекочут шею, и ворчливо целует в лоб, чувствуя, как теплеют от прилившей крови щеки.</p><p>— Bene… Buona notte, miracolo. Ti amo.</p><p>— Ты просто невыносим сейчас, — у Тсунаеши голос высокий-высокий от смущения — и зубы острые, оставляющие неглубокий след на шее. Buona notte.</p><p>«если они прямо сейчас не признались друг другу по-нормальному, то мне не нравится этот сериал, переключите канал» — цокает по клавишам пальцами девушка, опасливо выглядывая из-под одеяла в сторону двери.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Реборн, просто пообещайте, что не будете злиться, — Джанини размахивает вполне миролюбиво руками и улыбается, но это совсем не сочетается со стекающей каплей пота по его гладкому лицу и дрожащими коленками.</p><p>— Нет конечно, — смотрит с высоты своего роста киллер. — Я буду в ярости.</p><p>— А разве вы уже нет? — сглатывает ученый, оттягивая внезапно тугой белый воротник рубашки, — и получает акулью улыбку:</p><p>— В правильную сторону мыслишь. Хуже явно уже не будет.</p><p>Анастейша Савада исчезла со всех радаров три часа назад, хуже уже стать не может, потому что ее родители, считающиеся не последними людьми в теневом мире, готовы рвать и метать, чтобы отыскать так внезапно пропавшую дочь.</p><p>— Ну… в общем, мы испытывали один прибор…</p><p>В черных глазах мелькают желтые искры.</p><p>—… и сеньорина Анастейша пребывает в одном из параллельных нашему миров.</p><p>Хуже быть не могло, но хуже стало.</p><p>Насколько нужно владеть лицом или быть ко всему готовым, чтобы преспокойно затормозить, увидев внезапно возникшую в лиловом дыме девушку, и даже не разругаться истинно по-итальянски, а подойти, осмотреть и убрать с проезжей части, Анастейша не знает, но знает, что вот он, водитель, старичок с козьей бородкой, советует не кидаться под грузовики, машет рукой (так дружелюбно, что грех не помахать в ответ) и уезжает, оставляя за собой лишь облако из песочной пыли.</p><p>Так, ну дороги точно римских времен. И римского качества. Она в Италии.</p><p>А где именно?</p><p>— Che si fotta, — устало, но смачно матерится девушка, поднимаясь с тротуара и отряхивая черные брюки. Принимать участие в экспериментах всегда было занятно: никогда не знаешь, как сильно влетит учёным за очередное привлечение к ним единственной наследницы, но они еще не оборачивались так… эм. Глобально. И что теперь? Стоять? Ждать? Пять минут уже прошло, есть ли смысл, коли до сих пор не переместилась обратно.</p><p>— Эй, tipa, ты чего стоишь такая растерянная?</p><p>Не оборачивайся, просто не оборачивайся, притворись глухой, и он отвянет.</p><p>— Не умеешь ты с девушками общаться, — перебивает его голос пониже. — Сеньорита! — звучит он уже ближе, ближе, до тех пор, пока его обращение не обрывается с удивленным ох. Растерянная сеньорита на обочине оказывается на полголовы выше и с очень недовольным взглядом. — Вы в порядке? — все же спрашивает юноша.</p><p>— Вполне.</p><p>Только душно ужасно потому что ходить в брюках и рубашке в особняке с кондиционерами не одно и то же, что выйти в этом на южное пекло.</p><p>— Вам не нужна помощь? — предлагает он уже менее уверенно, но не отходит. Анастейша улыбается самыми уголками губ: этот, возможно, не так неприятен, лезет в карман, вынимая из него телефон и улыбается так мило как только умеет:</p><p>— Если тут есть место, где можно бесплатно зарядить телефон, я буду признательна. Или хотя бы тот, кто может сказать, где точно я нахожусь.</p><p>— Что, веселая ночка, отбившая память? — смеется тот, что поодаль, но осекается испуганно от внезапного тяжелого взгляда в свою сторону и делает шаг назад.</p><p>— Да, все есть, мы можем зайти в кафе, там есть зарядки, — мнется невысокий, краснея в скулах от направленной к нему улыбки. Цепляется пальцами за карманы на мешковатых штанах, оттягивая их еще сильнее. — А ты сейчас, ммм, на Сицилии, пара километров от Палермо.</p><p>«Прекрасные новости», — ухмыляется Анастейша и повторяет это вслух. В принципе нет особых причин, чтобы их испортить: горячий шоколад не похож на подслащенную жижу, а телефон, зарядившись, даже ловит сигнал, как в своем родном мире. Парни сидят напротив, уплетая пиццу и осторожно поглядывая на хмурящуюся брюнетку и то, как короткий ноготь стучит по сенсорному экрану. Связь-то ловит, но… аккаунты в твиттере иные, пишут об ином, новости не такие, как вчера, и звонить на такой же номер отца (ладно, ему она звонить и не собиралась, страшно) или папы, или кого из Семьи, и получить на другом конце совсем незнакомого человека, который, возможно, и слушать тебя не будет — не то, что ей нужно. Легче прийти лично к ученым и объяснить ситуацию и так же тихо, как попала сюда, вернуться.</p><p>Другой мир, кто бы мог подумать, высокий сглатывает, когда на него поднимают взгляд, а невысокий, наоборот, расплывается в улыбке и начинает что-то говорить. Что-то неинтересное. Что-то гражданское. Она подпирает голову ладонью, переводя взгляд на витрины с выпечкой; отец всегда говорил, что нужно иметь с собой нал, безнал и пистолет, спасибо, теперь она точно знает, для каких именно ситуаций этот набор нужен.</p><p>— У тебя очень красивое кольцо, — прорывается голос сквозь мысли, и рука, двигаясь на чистых рефлексах, перехватывает чужую ладонь, выворачивает запястье и вжимает в столешницу, обездвиживая. И тут же отпускает, завидев испуганный взгляд. Радоваться вообще-то должен, что тут ограниченное пространство, и вместо шока ты не получил перелом.</p><p>— Да, оно именное. Его нельзя касаться чужакам, — там выведено красивое «ундичезима» на фоне чистого неба. Не то чтобы именное, просто иных претендентов-то и нет. — У вас же есть еще дела сегодня? — Анастейша подзывает официантку. — Не хочу больше вас задерживать.</p><p>Невысокий только хочет открыть рот, как ему его зажимают. Один добряк, второй явно понимает, что от них хотят в данный момент, если б можно было объединить два человека в одного, вышел бы даже неплохой мальчишка, приятный. Пока что оба раздражают в той или иной степени. Официантка глазеет на купюру, робко спрашивая, сколько бы хотели оставить на чаевые, сглатывает, торопливо отсчитывая из фартука сдачу, и с неровной улыбкой желает хорошего дня девушке, практически выбегающей из их заведения.</p><p>Оплатить все за всех и сбежать; невысокий ноется, что возможно упустил свой идеал, пока все затихшее заведение — сицилийцы! привыкшие ко всяким разборкам и столкновениям — наконец оживляется, возобновляются разговоры и шепотки.</p><p>Анастейша замирает посреди улицы, внезапно понимая, от чего такая раздраженная, вдыхает поглубже воздух — десятки запахов: дорожная пыль, выпечка, кофе, жухлая от солнца трава, выхлопные газы автомобилей… и ни одного уникального, человеческого. Она подносит руку к лицу, ту самую, которой перехватила чужое прикосновение, и даже так не чувствует ничего, кроме своего пряно-сладкого. Это не просто параллельный мир — это…</p><p>— Хуже не бывает.</p><p>Для той, кто привыкла полагаться на свое главное сходство с животными (из менее главных было некое подобие охоты, острые ногти и клыки): чувствовать малейшие оттенки запахов, чтобы определить, кто или что приближается… это выглядит, как ужасная потеря. Не пахнет, кроме как потом, от людей в автобусе. Еще есть примесь невкусных духов — их в ее родном мире используют только закомплексованные, не любящие свой собственный запах или считающие его слишком слабым — прям хоть нос зажимай и через рот дыши.</p><p>— Сколько до центра Палермо? — гундосит брюнетка, расстегивая манжеты и задирая рукава повыше. А потом и добавляя рубашке пару расстегнутых пуговиц. Невыносимо жарко.</p><p>— Где-то двадцать минут, — Анастейша страдальчески вздыхает, откидываясь в мягком кресле и закрывая шторкой окно. Она не выдержит, если солнце решит припечь ее сквозь стекло. Очень некстати возникает образ разозленного отца. Хотя нет, лучше пускай он ругается, чем сидеть под прямыми лучами, решившими сжечь чувствительную светлую кожу.</p><p>Единственный минус Италии в том, что хрена с два ты дождешься здесь туманов и прохлады, даже когда невероятно их хочется.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сайко редко когда отпускали без какого-никакого сопровождения на улицы столицы мафиозного мира, однако, как только Хироши и она сама стали показывать, что в случае чего смогут себя защитить, выбираться стало проще. А на Сицилии было достаточно мест, ради которых стоило выйти за пределы дома: Этна, Рагуза, Агридженто, Фавиньяно и десятки других сложновыговариваемых мест, среди которых ее другу особенно полюбился рынок Вуччирия, несмотря на то, что он так и не попадал на него, пока было мало людей и много товаров.<p>— Точно так же, как ты смотришь на Хибари-сана, я смотрю на это место! — заявил как-то юноша, и Сайко оставалось только вздыхать: от легкого смущения и от сравнения человека и куска города. Красивого, шумного, действительно итальянского, но куска города, в котором она в очередной раз разделилась с другом, пробираясь сквозь толпу, и с легким отчаянием предполагала, сколько времени нужно будет потратить, чтобы его отыскать. Или чтобы он ее отыскал: пользоваться для такой глупости интуицией, доставшейся по наследству, не хотелось совершенно. Легче подпереть в тени ближайшую каменную стену и радоваться прохладе.</p><p>И правда невозможно жаркий день.</p><p>— Чтобы пробраться через всех этих идиотов нужно потратить больше времени, чем попасть вообще в этот город! — раздалась совсем близко ругань на чистом японском. И в следующее мгновение на пустой пятачок в толпе к Сайко вывалилась девушка… до жути напоминающая Реборна.</p><p>И видимо, Сайко тоже ей кого-то напомнила, потому что брюнетка замерла на месте с не меньшим изумлением на лице.</p><p>И Хироши, отыскавший подругу на этом рынке, тоже замирает, успевая только немо открыть рот — и перевести взгляд на чужую руку, где блестит совершенно точно вонгольское кольцо.</p><p>— Эм… мне кажется, что это судьба, что мы встретились здесь. Видишь, Сайко, а ты унижала этот рынок, — усмехается Хироши, не моргая и пристально смотря на незнакомку. — Эм… эм… тебе же нужно в штаб Вонголы?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— И ты утверждаешь, что ты Одиннадцатая Вонгола, — Хироши слоняется из одного конца комнаты в другой с видом ученого мужа. Звонок Саваде-сану, который ответил на «Здравствуйте, тут, кажется, еще одна наследница» страдальческим стоном, уже был сделан, так что следовало ловить момент, пока сюда не ворвется переполошенная Семья и не станет слишком… шумно.<p>— Будущая Ундичезимо, — поправляют его недовольным голосом. — А вы утверждаете, что ты, — палец упирается в юношу, — не гражданский, а ты, — переводится на девушку, — нет?</p><p>— Именно так, — с самым умным видом кивает Хироши.</p><p>— Мы узнали о мире мафии не более полугода назад, — жмет плечами Сайко. И новая знакомая — представившаяся как Анастейша — трет виски и морщится, словно от внезапного приступа мигрени:</p><p>— Никогда бы не думала, что та, кто так сильно похожа на папу, будет не связана с Вонголой. Для меня это нечто… — зубы оттягивают верхнюю губу до легкого синяка, — из ряда вон. Тем более, что имя для поста у тебя самое подходящее. Пафосное.</p><p>Брюнетка смешливо фыркает, и Сайко в очередной ловит на себе мягкий-мягкий взгляд. Совсем не такой, который обращен к другу: тот настороженный, внимательный, будто в каждом движении специально ищется ошибка. И в очередной раз поражается сходству жестов и мимики с небезызвестным киллером.</p><p>— У Сайко же обычное имя?</p><p>— А разве не «милость господня»? — озадаченно хмурится брюнетка, поджимая ноги под себя. И еще более непонимающе смотрит, когда слышит, что это японское имя и не стоит переводить его так… по-европейски. — О… очень жаль.</p><p>И усмехается нагло:</p><p>— Я все равно не собираюсь менять своего мнения.</p><p>— Ты говоришь так, будто без мира мафии жизни нет, — хмурится Сайко. Интуиция при этой девушке молчит, даже не думает возражать, но именно это и пугает. Анастейша не выглядит безопасной ни на вид, ни на голос, ни на второе впечатление, и такое доверие от своего подсознания слишком неожиданно.</p><p>— Я с малолетства в мафии, я… не могу думать иначе? — жмет брюнетка плечами. — У моих родителей был долгий спор, но в итоге я росла в особняке, училась в мафиозной школе и ходила на курсы стрельбы, борьбы и языков. И, как мне кажется, жизнь была бы гораздо скучнее, если бы победил папа, и я жила, ну… в Намимори? С бабушкой и дедушкой, даже звучит слишком мирно, не находите?</p><p>Хироши прикладывает ладонь к лицу — не злись, не паникуй, ну, унизили всю твою жизнь вплоть до старшей школы, ну бывает.</p><p>— Мирная жизнь не так плоха, — хмыкает Сайко, складывая руки на груди. — Там у тебя есть друзья, много свободного времени и отсутствие обязанностей перед какой-нибудь из Семей или опасности от нее же. Вряд ли все эти годы ты жила в спокойствии, хотя могла бы… прогулять занятия с подругами ради магазинов. Научиться вышивать. Выбрать, на кого пойдешь в вузе, — она закатывает глаза и взмахивает руками. — Ты упустила гораздо больше, чем кажется.</p><p>— А ты упустила возможность бесплатно овладеть кучей полезных навыков, не менее полезные связи и жизнь в одном из самых известных городов в Италии. И где сейчас твои друзья, если у тебя их так много, — девушка замолкает и наигранно трагично переводит взгляд на Хироши, — кроме вот него? Можешь не отвечать! — она поднимает руки с мягкой усмешкой. — Мне не очень интересно. Лучше скажите, когда наконец прибудут те, кто смогут меня вернуть обратно.</p><p>— Ты так рвешься домой?</p><p>— Мой отец меня в прямом смысле за уши оттаскает, если обнаружит пропажу, — кривится брюнетка. — Вонгольские ученые наверняка меня сдадут, если он пригрозит.</p><p>Хироши расспрашивает о Вонголе из того мира, Анастейша лениво отвечает, так, что сразу ясно, чьему обществу тут не рады, хмурится, но друг всегда был слишком непробиваем в отношении девушек, чтобы понять, что нужно замолчать, пока это не скажут прямо. Сайко думает, что расспрашивает он ее не о том, но точно уверена, что ей не ответят, если спросить. Почему «отец» и «папа»? Кто все же мать? Почему у нее такие подвижные уши и такие острые зубы, что даже не спишешь на операцию?</p><p>Как она может чувствовать себя так уверенно в другом мире, если, по ее словам, она впервые в такой ситуации? Сайко представляет себя: точно напуганную, точно растерянную, и валит все малодушно на Пламя Неба, он еще на папе смогла убедиться, что этот атрибут отвечает не только за объединение остальных шести. Если кого-то нужно уговорить, лучше всех с этим справится Небо.</p><p>Если Анастейша так уверенно прошла мимо охраны, сверкнув янтарными — прямо как у папы — глазами, то наверняка это Пламя в чем-то да замешано.</p><p>— Маленькая сеньорина, если твой звонок отцу был беспричинным, то это нас всех разочарует! — вваливается в гостиную Луссурия, пока на фоне, в коридоре, происходит нечто жуткое, кровавое и точно не для детских глаз.</p><p>— Saluto, Лусс, — усмехается Анастейша, перехватывая направленный на нее взгляд (снова не такой, как на меня, думает Сайко, видя нахмуренность темных бровей и складки в уголках губ). И затихает только начавшееся оглушительное «Врой», потому что Второй император мечей подходит ближе, темнея лицом, и мрачнеет еще сильнее, когда брюнетка настороженно приподнимается и отходит на пару шагов назад, отводя руку за спину.</p><p>— Всегда думал, что тем, кто будет изменять в этой паре, будет Реборн, — тянет недовольно Фран и уворачивается от прилетевших с «ши-ши-ши"-кающим смехом стилетов.</p><p>— Как жаль, что в моем мире, он тот, кто точно не стал бы этого делать, — закатывает секундно глаза брюнетка — и выхватывает из-за пояса брюк пистолет, завидев направленное на нее оружие Занзаса. — Не стоит.</p><p>— Вот именно, не стоит, и так коридор пострадал, папа не будет доволен, если снова придется чинить все это, — прохладно соглашается Сайко, хмыкая. — А Маммон не будет доволен растратами.</p><p>— Она может просто выйти в коридор и доказать, что достойна носить это кольцо, — Скайрини кивает в сторону золотой плямбы на бледных пальцах. Анастейша задумчиво отводит взгляд в сторону, скалится («Ну точно же похожа», — вздыхает Луссурия) и прячет оружие обратно:</p><p>— Нет, спасибо, воздержусь.</p><p>— Ах, ты!..</p><p>— Сеньор Занзас, мы не рушим гостиные, а-а-а, — она качает пальцем, будто бы не замечая, как проявляются шрамы на тёмной коже, и безнаказанно падает обратно на диван, опуская рывком голову и пропуская над собой меч. Даже хвост длинных волос не страдает. — И не покушаемся на жизнь единственных наследниц, — уже зло припечатывает девушка, и Сайко уверена, что говорит она сейчас не о себе явно, а еще совсем немного жалеет, что сидит поблизости. Хироши поглядывает с подруги на Анастейшу и обратно и смеется, прикрывая рот ладонью, будто что-то подмечает такое, чего остальным не видно. Совсем с ума сошел.</p><p>— Вместо того, чтобы ерничать, выйди в коридор и сразись, — чуть ли не рычит Скуало.</p><p>— Зачем? Чтоб проиграть? — брюнетка весело вскидывает брови. — Нет, спасибо.</p><p>— Ты только что увернулась!</p><p>— То, что я пропустила над собой один удар, не дает мне форы в победе над Императором мечей, окей?</p><p>Сайко невольно улыбается, пока Вария зло поглядывает на девушку и явно ждет, когда же она выйдет в коридор, и совсем немного надеется, что она быстро бегает, потому что так дерзить отряду убийц — дело наказуемое.</p><p>— Ах, я не поверю, если после всего этого вы скажете мне, что у нее нет родства с Реборном, — плюхается между Сайко и Анастейшей Луссурия и заискивающе поглядывает в сторону первой. — Ты же уже все вызнала, да?</p><p>— Я не думаю, что это безопасно и тактично — спрашивать о подобном…</p><p>— Все в порядке, — перебивает ее брюнетка, вновь подтягивая к себе ноги и устраивая их лотосом. — Ты можешь спрашивать все, что угодно, — «вопросы остальных я даже слушать не буду» — повисает несказанное продолжение в воздухе.</p><p>Сайко очень не нравится, что к ней обращаются все взгляды, а еще больше — очередной сдавленный смех Хироши. Что он вообще значит? Но… ей же разрешили спросить? Взгляд скользит по открытой шее, потому что смотреть в наглые яркие глаза немного страшно, но все равно надо.</p><p>Анастейша усмехается от столь резкого зрительного контакта.</p><p>— Расскажешь, как попала к нам из другого мира?</p><p>— Ко… — начинает она и вздрагивает, заслышав смех за спиной:</p><p>— Ку-фу, видимо, мы подоспели к самому интересному, — Ламбо отцепляется от талии иллюзиониста, недоверчиво рассматривая незнакомку и кольцо. — К нашей Семье присоединится очередная красавица, а у Реборна откроются сегодня интересные факты биографии?</p><p>Девушка смотрит на него внимательно-внимательно, качает головой:</p><p>— Увы, нет. Только если я тут застряну, но это худший вариант, а я слишком везуча для такого, — и поворачивается обратно к Сайко. — Мне кажется, для вопросов стоит подождать всех остальных. Нет желания повторять одно и то же десять раз.</p><p>Сайко кивает, качнув рыжими пушистыми волосами, и видит, как на этом движении задерживается чужой взгляд.</p><p>Луссурия осыпает девушку комплиментами и все же пытается вызнать хоть что-нибудь (на вопросе о том, когда же такая красавица встанет на пост Босса боссов в их мире, внутрь залетает Хаято и чуть не хватается за сердце, благо, подхватывает Хибари и вопросительно смотрит на Сайко, которая сдвигается, освобождая Облаку место, и качает головой, мол, точно я и сама ничего не знаю). Потом начинается попытка — безуспешная — для расспроса от Гокудеры, который под конец от язвительных ответов приобретает цвет собственного Пламени.</p><p>— Хаято, я не буду отвечать на вопросы те, кто не принадлежит к узкому кругу моей семьи.</p><p>Сайко начинает понимать, почему к ней относятся лучше, чем ко всем остальным: между ними возможно теоретическое родство, которое Анастейша считает внезапно очень важным. Привилегия это или проклятие, кто знает, конечно.</p><p>Допрос прерывается с приходом Ямамото и Хром, юркнувшей поближе к своему наставнику. Сасагава вовсе приносит с собой привычное вонгольское веселье и шум, и все будто бы забываются, для чего именно пришли сюда (точнее, переключаются на «воркующих» Хибари и Сайко), пока не доносится усталый вздох об очередном погроме и четкое:</p><p>— Возможно, хоть это научит тебя урезать им бюджет.</p><p>Анастейша подрывается с дивана, становясь на ноги, как только видит чужие силуэты, гибко пружинит в коленях и хмурится.</p><p>У Реборн, как только он видит ее, возникает такая изумленная гримаса на лице, какую Сайко никогда прежде не видела. Тсунаеши почти хочет засмеяться, пока интуиция мягко не подсказывает, что кольцо на пальце самое что ни на есть настоящее.</p><p>— И как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он на неровном итальянском, чуть не срываясь на нервный японский.</p><p>— Анастейша Савада. Не волнуйтесь я не принадлежу этому миру, — Реборн едва заметно, но все же выдыхает с облегчением. — И могу ответить на вопросы, если в итоге меня все же вернут обратно.</p><p>— Чтобы тебя там за уши оттаскали? — невольно усмехается Сайко.</p><p>— Чтоб меня там за уши оттаскали, — кивает Анастейша, невольно закрывая их ладонями и вздыхая.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— То есть, ты дочь меня и Реборна, — киллер закрывает в очередной раз лицо ладонью, говоря, что не желает ничего об этом знать, — будущая наследница, которая полезла с учеными тестировать образцы чего-то типа Базуки Десятилетия Бовино, но тест пошел неудачно, и ты понятия не имеешь, как вернуться? — Тсунаеши моргает озадаченно, следя за тем, как ему кивают. И закрывает глаза, потирая переносицу.<p>Он правда тоже не готов был узнавать, что да как с физиологией людей из другого мира, но не мог не признать, что сходство с названными родителями было налицо. Но он все равно узнал, когда она принялась рассказывать о животной части их жизни и спровоцировала спор, есть ли в их мире, куда она свалилась, инстинкты и тому подобное (их не оказалось, а голова от кучи аргументов стала взрываться в разы сильнее, чем прежде).</p><p>— Мне жаль, но процент того, что мы сможем тебя вернуть… невелик. Мы можем только попробовать, — пожимает плечами Дечимо и видит понимающую улыбку:</p><p>— Это был худший сценарий из мной придуманных, так что все не так плохо.</p><p>— А как же случайно раствориться в воздухе? — усмехается Реборн.</p><p>— Я же не в прошлое попала, — легкомысленно жмет плечами Анастейша. — Тем более, — добавляет она сквозь паузу, — мои родители выглядят моложе.</p><p>— Так, мы не будем скатываться до оскорблений, — перебивает ее мужчина. — Вария и все остальные свободны. Гокудера, только перед этим загляни к нашим инженерам и сообщи о ситуации, пускай начинают думать. Сайко, Реборн, Анастейша, останьтесь.</p><p>— Ко мне можно на Аня, если слишком длинное имя, — произносится с хлопком двери.</p><p>— Кто придумал такое неказистое сокращение? — морщится киллер и закатывает глаза, услышав имя Верде. Замирает. Вновь смотрит на нее:</p><p>— Кто?</p><p>— Большая часть Аркобалено обитает в пределах особняка Вонголы. Папа говорит, что так он взял с них долг. Не со всех, — девушка, завидев чужое недовольство, непонимающе вскидывает брови. — Что?</p><p>— Если такая сила принадлежит одной Семье, то это может очень плохо кончиться. Я удивлен, что ты не говоришь о многочисленных конфликтах.</p><p>— Или внутренних столкновений, — добавляет Реборн, покивав. Девушка озадаченно поджимает губы и мотает головой, мол, нет, такого не было:</p><p>— И я никогда не думала в таком ключе. Остальные Семьи должны быть рады, что ими управляет одна, более сильная, которая всегда может защитить и покарать.</p><p>— Ты явно не наследница воли Джотто, — посмеивается киллер и фыркает уже громче, когда Тсунаеши ворчит, мол, сразу видно, от чьего влияния она ее не унаследовала. Машет рукой, мол, все свободны, но выходит только Сайко, задумчиво посматривая на замершую брюнетку, которая уже второй раз пропускает вопрос «Что случилось?», и притворяет за собой дверь.</p><p>— Отвечаю, она смотрела на тебя так же, как Акико в лучшие наши годы, — тут же вываливает на нее сведенья Хироши, и Сайко правда не хочет этого слышать никогда в жизни, не очередную новость о том, как в нее влюбилась девушка и как она не заметила, и хорошо, что не заметила.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — уже раз в третий спрашивает Тсунаеши и поднимается из-за стола, чтобы подойти поближе. Ужасно, сколько ей лет, что она уже выше него? — Анастейша?</p><p>— Мне кажется, вам не понадобится меня переправлять, — поднимает она глаза. — Вам же легче.</p><p>Реборн хмурится, оборачиваясь на окно по направлению взгляда, и видит, как там передвигается темная низкая круглая фигурка:</p><p>— Это за тобой?</p><p>Анастейша кивает, весело улыбается, подходя к окну и ловко — даже не испугаешься — спрыгивая из него на траву, на мягкие ноги. Оборачивается, помахав рукой.</p><p>— Я рада, что и в этом мире вы сошлись, правда!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Реборн стучит ботинком по полу, потому что прошло еще три часа, а дочь не вернулась, но пропал еще и Джанини. Но не нервничает, нервы все остались в предыдущих трех часах.<p>— Ты просто хочешь оттаскать ее за уши и накапать на мозги, — весело фыркает Тсуна, стоя рядом и скрывая за всей веселостью ярость и подступающую панику.</p><p>Возможно, и хочет. И не только ее, вообще всех. И тебя, Савада, и этих ученых, черт бы их побрал что-то такое изобретать и проверять сразу на людях. Яд так и рвется изо рта, но сформулироваться в фразу не успевает, так и застыв на языке, потому что пространство заполняется дымком, из которого грузно вываливается тело Джанини и легко — чтоб метнуться рывком к выходу — девушки.</p><p>— Не трогайте мои уши! — взвизгивает родной голос, исчезая в коридорах.</p><p>Киллер потирает виски со вздохом — очень знакомый жест. Дечимо посмеивается:</p><p>— Она явно забыла, что еще есть куча вещей, за которые можно оттаскать.</p><p>— Давай в наказание на пару дней ей интернет обрубим, эффективнее будет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>